


Curious Archer Shorts

by Enixam1994



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer Babies, Curious Archer Family, F/F, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 65,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enixam1994/pseuds/Enixam1994
Summary: A series of short (and I mean short!) stories from prompts I get in my Tumblr ask box. Anything from Family Fics, to Song Fics, to Missing Scenes, to What If moments.Latest Chapter: Henry, Ella and Lucy invite Alice and Robin for dinner.





	1. A Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Margot finds the ring Robin was going to use to propose to Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea was inspired by an Anon originally commenting "Imagine if Robin was planning to propose before the curse." Which, of course, brought out all sorts of ideas from me and others.  
> Before this I just added ideas and headcanons to other peoples comments and this was the first prompt I wrote up as an actual short story. It was just meant to be two or three paragraphs long (like seriously short!) and it is still short, just not as short as I had planned it to be, lol.

   “Thanks for helping out,” Margot said, blushing as she watched Tilly unroll a poster of Hayley Atwell she used to have pinned above her bed. “Uh, you can toss that.” She said quickly.

   “Sure?” Tilly grinned. “You drew a little love heart in the corner here.”

   Still blushing, Margot shrugged and tried to play it off. “What can I say. Seeing her punch a guy off his feet in Captain America was kind of hot.”

   Giggling Tilly rolled the poster up and set it in the ‘Maybe’ pile they had created. Since Margot’s mother had returned back to Chicago while Margot had stayed in the Heights, Kelly had taken the honour of sending up all of Margot’s old things that she left at the house. It was a surprise that wasn’t entirely welcome. She hadn’t lived with her mother for some years and a lot of what was sent over was either dated or just embarrassing. When Tilly had offered to help her sort through it, Margot had only thought of spending time with Tilly and not the things Tilly might see as she did.

   Now she was regretting it.

   “You have so much stuff!” Tilly said enthusiastically.

   “I have so much junk.” Margot corrected, turning and lifting a box labelled with a question mark, meaning a whole lot of random. “Why did she even send half of this? I think she just wanted to clear the house and this was her excuse to load it all on me.”

   “Maybe she thought you’d appreciate the memories.” Tilly offered, lifting up a thick green winter coat that looked like it had seen better days from being over worn.

   “But it’s all junk! Half of it doesn’t even have any memories,” She turned and raised an eyebrow. “Like said coat which, I wore a lot sure but only because it was comfortable. I have new coats and better memories in them ones than that thing. Toss it.”

   While Tilly obeyed, throwing the coat into the toss pile which was considerably smaller than the ‘maybe’ pile (which was very confusing because Margot hadn’t agreed on a ‘maybe’ pile), Margot turned to the question mark box. She opened it up and dug in, pulling out a series of small objects, half of which look like they’d broken off of something else.

   Yeah, Margot thought. Mum’s definitely just using me to clear out rubbish.

   She pushed aside a couple boxes that held stickers and pretty stones she collected once on the beach and was getting ready to chuck the whole box. It really was a bunch of crap. Some were old boxes she made in school when she was six, others were things she got from discount stores that she used when she couldn’t find anything else for her hair bobbles and clips. And some were fancy ones that were either damaged or too small to be of any use.

   And then she caught sight of something in the very bottom corner. Margot didn’t know what made it stand out. But after a moment she reached in and pulled it out, pinching it between her thumb and forefinger.

   It was a ring. A beautiful one too. Silver with an incredibly small diamond on its centre and three even smaller diamonds trailing down the ring on either side. On the inside, the word “Freedom” had been inscribed in an italic font and it shined and reflected off the light bulb overhead.

   “What’s that?” Tilly asked, glancing over.

   Margot’s mouth felt dry. “I don’t know,” She mumbled, frowning and shaking her head to clear her thoughts. She forced herself to swallow and wet her gums, dragging her eyes away from the beautiful ring and ignoring the lump that was gathering in her throat for whatever reason. She shrugged, forcing a smile. “I think it must be mums. She must have dropped it in the box by accident.”

   Tilly hesitated. “You okay?”

   “Yeah,” Margot grinned, tucking the ring into her pocket. “I’ll send it back to her later today.” Taking a breath she looked around the mess that was her room. “You know what, I need a break. Wanna go get lunch and try again later?”

   “Sure,” Tilly nodded slowly. Then, as they began walking down the stairs and out into the street, she asked again. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

   “I’m good,” Margot lied, stroking her hip where the ring was sat. “I think I just need something to eat.”

   Later that day Margot realised she forgot to send the ring back to her mother… It was in that moment that she realised she also didn’t want to. Though she couldn’t explain, even to herself, why.


	2. Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Alice wants to paint Robin, but Robin can't stand still for too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea takes place back in the Enchanted Forest.

   “Don’t move.”

   …

   “I said don’t move.”

   …

   “Robin…” Alice moaned, dropping her hand to her side and letting the paint drip to the grass by her feet.

   “I’m trying,” Robin groaned, shuffling on her feet. “I’m not used to just standing still for so long.”

   “Do you want to sit?” Alice offered, glancing back towards the house.

   “Can’t you just take a picture on my phone and paint from that?” Robin asked.

   “It wouldn’t be the same. A picture’s not as detailed as the real thing and beside’s, I couldn’t hold it and paint.” Alice explained. “Can’t you just pretend you’re on a hunt? I’ve seen you motionless for ages when you’re hunting something.”

   “Try minutes,” Robin corrected.

   “Well minutes are longer than what you’re giving me now.” Alice noted. “Why don’t you act like you’re hunting? Get your bow out and aim at the trees, it’d make a nice shot anyway!”

   A few seconds later, Robin was standing side on Alice with her bow and arrow drawn. She looked towards the woods and tried to imagine she was waiting for something to come out. Her limbs were tense and behind her Alice immediately set to work. The seconds ticked by and Robin focused entirely on the trees, on the dark shadows where something could be hiding and on the gaps where anything could leap out of at any moment. Robin kept perfectly still… Waiting… Watching…

   Something in the bushes rustled and Robin twitched her arrow to the side and released it. Even without the creature making a sound she could tell that she had hit her target, however she didn’t even have a chance to break out into a smug smile when she heard her love’s voice again.

   “ROBIN!” Alice snapped.

   Robin turned slowly to face her, smiling awkwardly. “Um… Woops?”

   Alice put her hands on her hips, staring at her girlfriend with an expression that was both impatient and like that of a parent scolding their child.

   “I… Kind of forgot.” Robin mumbled. “I… I was in my head. I was focused on acting like it was a hunt and… Sorry?”

   Alice shook her head, sighing and turning back to the painting in silence. She stared at the drawing for a moment before her face broke into a smile. “I have an idea.” She grinned.

   A few moments later, Robin was stretched out on the grass, hands behind her, legs stretched out and a content smile on her lips as soft music played in the background. Alice took her time with the painting, pausing for minutes to just stare at her love in order to get the details and the colours just right. Because if Alice had learned anything since they had started living together, it was that Robin was never more still than when she was taking a nap.


	3. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Tilly finding out that you can't really put candy on everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a hard time trying to think of something disgusting that Tilly could try. There's plenty of things which I think are gross but I was still meh on it and in the end just decided on something a lot of people think is gross anyway. (But I personally quite enjoy it! Though I certainly wouldn't have it with sweets I_I)

   “You look really disappointed.” Margot said, doing her best not to laugh.

   “I’m fine.” Tilly mumbled, slouched in her seat and hugging her knees to her chest.

   “You’re so depressed.” Margot said, unable to hold back the giggle as she reached over and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, hugging Tilly to her side.

   “I just feel sick.” Tilly grumbled, keeping her head down.

   “Well, yeah, I mean… Raw fish and gummy sweets don’t really mix well.” Margot noted.

   “You said you could put candy on everything!” Tilly yelped, lifting her head to finally look at her. Sure enough, she looked very pale like she might be sick.

   “I said you could put it on anything if you tried hard enough. Not that you actually should put it on everything you can find.” Margot teased, still trying to hold back her laughter and be comforting. She didn’t think Tilly would actually be sick, but she probably felt like she might.

   “Wish you’d warned me about that before.” Tilly mumbled, lowering her head back to her knees.

   “I’m sorry.” Margot grinned. “How about I make you something to wash the taste out of your mouth? Something sweet? Salty? Bit of both.”

   “UGH!” Tilly whimpered.

   Margot giggled. “Okay, how about a nice normal pizza instead? Cheesy with lost of meat and hot toppings to scorch out the bad taste!”

   “Yes, please.” Tilly whispered.

   Still grinning, Margot reached for the phone and ordered them a pizza from the local shop down the road before she began picking up the left over sushi from the coffee table that Tilly had attempted to mix with sour gummy sweets. She cringed at the idea of how that must have tasted but then, Margot wasn’t a fan of sushi to begin with and she had no idea where Tilly had grown this fascination for the stuff. After she had cleared up and collected the pizza from the door, she took her place before Tilly and almost laughed when Tilly grabbed one of the last gummy sweets and dropped it onto the slice Margot had been about to eat.

   “Hmmm… Pizza and candy… Yum!” Margot grinned and she and Tilly burst into giggles, some of the colour returning to Tilly’s cheeks now that the original queasiness had passed.


	4. Missing Scene - Flower Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: would you consider writing something from that cute little 30 sec scene of Margot/Tilly not wanting to let go of each other’s hands in episode 7x19 ?

   Early that morning, Tilly and Margot had meant for breakfast at a cute little cafe not far from the book shop that Tilly had taken Margot to on their first date. After which, Tilly, with a little more free time on her hands, had offered to walk Robin to Roni’s for the start of her late morning shift.

   “We should have picked someone further away,” Margot sighed as she caught sight of Roni’s sign hanging overhead the entrance just a few short buildings away.

   “I could always pick you up when you’re done?” Tilly offered lightly, swinging her and Margot’s hands between them. They hadn’t let go of each since Tilly picked her up, not even when they sat eating. They let their fingers entwine while her hands sat on the table beside their plates, somehow succeeding in eating their whole meals with just their one free hand, which led to some funny problems that had them both giggling loudly and drawing attention from the other people around them.

   “If you have other things to do, that’s okay.” Margot shrugged casually, unconsciously tightening her hold on Tilly’s hand as she did.

   Tilly smiled at her. “I’ve got nothing but time.”  _For you,_ she added silently but it was almost like Margot could read it in her eyes and she returned the smile.

   They reached the bar and they both came to a stop, lingering just outside the steps and smiling at each other. They were both as reluctant to leave as the other and, if not for the fact that Margot was temporarily living with Roni, then she might have called sick to spend the day with Tilly instead. Unfortunately she did live with Roni and so she couldn’t get away with it.

   “I better go.” Margot said finally. “I had fun. Eating lunch, I mean.” She laughed.

   “Me too. We should do it more often.” Tilly joked.

   Margot hesitated. “Why don’t we? I mean, meet up every morning for breakfast? We could go somewhere new every day until we’ve been to all the places Hyperion Heights has. Kind of like a in town adventure.”

   “I’d love that.” Tilly beamed. The truth was they had already begun spending a lot of time together. Since their first date when Margot said Tilly’s bad days wouldn’t scare her off, they had met up almost every day, either to walk somewhere or for a meal or even for a quick chat before they had to run off again. Not that she was complaining. If she had it her way, Tilly would never have to say goodbye to Margot.

   However, at this moment she did need to say goodbye. Because Margot had to work and Rogers was expecting Tilly back soon. Still, she let their hands linger for a little longer before making a bold move and leaning forward…

   Just as the door opened and Roni stuck her head out. “Oh good, you’re here. Margot, I know you have a few minutes before your shift but could you jump on early and cover while I duck out for a moment?”

   “Yeah, sure, Roni.” Margot nodded, blushing slightly.

   Roni paused for a moment like she had realised what she interrupted, but then shook her head and vanished back inside. After a second, Margot turned back to Tilly and smiled.

   “I better go.” She repeated, grinning. “I’ll see you after my shift?”

   “It’s a date.” Tilly grinned. “There’s a bar I can take you. I know one of the employees and they’re always giving me free drinks.”

   “Not always!” Margot laughed, which was an all out lie, and she finally began to turn away, still giggling as she and Tilly reluctantly released each others hands and Margot stepped inside.

   Tilly watched her disappear through the door before she slowly turned around, still grinning and swaying slightly as she walked away. She couldn’t wait to pick her up later and the idea of seeing her again, even though they had just parted, left her feeling giddy the whole way. Meanwhile Margot walked around the door immediately went to the window, peering out and watching Tilly walk away with a smile of her own.

   She was so busy thinking and watching Tilly, she didn’t even notice the woman that had begun following her.


	5. Bully

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Imagine some bully type people rudely ask Robin why she is around Alice(They say she is crazy or something) and Robin give them a talk about how incredible Alice is and how much she love her with all the things she is.(And scare the people off) Meanwhile Alice is right behind Robin and listen the talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Leah" is the name I've given to Robin's old friend who was helping her with her spell back in the flashback in Episode 12

   “Hey! Robin!”

   Looking up, Robin felt herself smiling at the familiar sight of an old friend. “Hey, Leah.” She immediately stepped forward and put her arms around her, hugging her briefly before they stepped back. It had been years since they’d seen each other and yet Leah looked exactly as she had all those years ago. She hadn’t changed a bit!

   “I heard you were back,” Leah said, crossing her arms in front of her and smiling at her. “Heard some other things too.”

   Okay, Robin didn’t like the way she said that. “Other things like what?”

   “Other things like you brought someone with you.” Leah said calmly.

   “Oh, right. Yeah.” Robin laughed, smiling happily at her old friend. “Her name’s Alice.”

   Leah nodded. “Mad Alice.”

   “… Excuse me?” Robin frowned.

   Leah shrugged. “Sorry, Robin but people talk. Everyone knows she’s off her meds crazy. What I can’t figure out, is why you’re with someone like that. I mean, even if she was hotter than the sun, why are you dating her and not just booty calling it?” She took a step forward, smiling and leaning slightly. “Come on, you can tell me. What’s the deal here?”

   Robin shook her head, tasting something foul that made her purse her lips in disgust as she looked her old friend up and down slowly. “Well, you really haven’t changed one bit, have you?”

   Leah raised an eyebrow leaning back again. “What?” She demanded.

   “You are such… A bitch!” Robin said sharply.

   Now both Leah’s eyebrows were raised however her look of surprised quickly shifted into an amused smirk. “Oh please. I’m a bitch because I say the truth. And that’s what everyone here is thinking. That you’ve been infected by that psycho’s crazy.”

   Robin grit her teeth but forced herself to relax, shaking her head. “You are pathetic, you know that? You know what else? Yeah, Alice is mad. She’s the maddest person I know, but all the best people are, which just makes her the very best person I have ever had the chance to meet. She’s is wonderful, and beautiful and interesting and funny and kind and compassionate. In other words, she is the complete and utter opposite to you.”

   “Oh really?” Leah snapped.

   “Yeah, really!” Robin shouted. “I mean, Alice has the luck of being as beautiful inside as she is outside, but you… Well you just damn well drew the small straw in life, didn’t you, Leah? Because that face of yours would scare a troll half to death and your personalities enough to make a wraith run away.”

   “Oh and like you’re such a prize!” Leah started but Robin interrupted her.

   “Are you kidding? I know I’m not a prize. Especially because I was once like you and that honestly makes me want to be sick.” Robin glared at her. “But I got lucky anyway. Somehow, someone, somewhere, decided I would get lucky and they gave me Alice and I’m not going to let you or anyone else even suggest that she is anything other than an angel of a human being that people like you don’t deserve to see, let alone talk to. So, Leah, kindly do me the favour of-” What followed next was a series of words that would surely lead Zelena to grounding her daughter if she still could.

   “Oh whatever, Robin.” Leah sneered, turning and walking away. “Have fun with the nut case.”

   “I will. Have fun being alone and miserable. Maybe one day you’ll convince yourself your happy that way.” Robin called after her. She was still fuming as she spun around to storm off and work some of the rage out of her system and nearly ran into someone. “Alice!” Robin yelped and immediately felt her stomach dip. “How much of that did you hear?”

   “You were both yelling by the end.” Alice noted calmly. “So all of it.” She nodded back. “I was over there when I heard her mention my name first time.”

   “Oh, Alice.” Robin reached to hug her, preparing to comfort her and explain how she shouldn’t pay attention to a skank like Leah.

   But instead Alice smiled at her. “An angel of a human being, huh?” She grinned.

   Robin blinked and a slight blush crawled its way over her cheeks when she realised what she was talking about. “Yeah well… You are kind of perfect.” She added, smiling softly, glad that Alice hadn’t minded the awful things Leah had said to her.

   “So that’s perfect, wonderful, beautiful, smart, amazing… Am I missing something? I’m sure I’m missing something.” Alice said, pretending to think back.

   “Probably.” Robin agreed, taking her hands. “Just take every positive word in the human language, and several from others, and just apply all of them to you.”

   Giggling Alice threw her arms around Robin’s shoulders and kissed her hard. She was originally feeling a knot in her stomach when she heard Leah start talking about her, but almost immediately the knot had unwrapped itself as she listened to Robin passionately defend her in a way no one ever had before. Robin may think she was lucky to have Alice, but Alice  _knows_ she’s lucky to have Robin.


	6. What Makes You Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Robin tries to woo Alice by singing some boy band song to her.

   Alice sat in the living room, a chess board set up in front of her on the coffee table as she played a quiet game with herself during the early morning that day. It was nice and quiet in the early hours and she didn’t plan to do anything too special, giving her time to relax. In fact she planned for it to be a nice and easy day with her love at her home. Speaking of which where was-

   Suddenly Alice heard a guitar playing behind her. It was the one Robin had brought from the other world when she moved here. One that definitely didn’t fit into the kind of you’d find around here (what with its shape and odd painted coloured surface) but that Robin was very attached to none the less and Alice often heard her playing to herself every now and then when she wanted to relax. Only this wasn’t that because the music wasn’t the same gentle tune, but rather something sharper, building as Alice turned just in time to see Robin appear in the doorway, guitar in arms and little smile on her face.

   Before Alice could say anything, her love began to sing. Her voice was clear and beautiful as ever, even though she didn’t always like singing. Normally, whenever she played, she encouraged Alice to be the one to sing along for her, which was what made her sudden burst right now so odd.

    “You’re insecure,  
   Don’t know what for,  
   You’re turning heads when you walk through the door.”

   Alice blinked at her. “Wait what?” What did that mean? She wasn’t that insecure was she? And why was she turning head just by walking in?

   Robin ignored her. “Don’t need make-up, to cover up  
   Being the way that you are is enough.”

   “I have no idea what is happening right now.” Alice mumbled, but then shrugged and sat back in her seat, watching Robin walk around the furniture and continue singing loudly to her.

   “Everyone else in the room can see it,  
   Everyone else but you…  
   Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
   The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!”

   Her voice had grown even louder and stronger, in a way that was almost catchy enough for Alice to start dancing to but instead, Alice paused. She reached up and gently touched her hair. She never flipped it! … Did she?

   “But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell,  
   You don’t know, oh oh,  
   You don’t know you’re beautiful.  
   If only you saw what I can see,  
   You’ll understand why I want you so desperately,  
   Right now I’m looking at you and I can’t believe,  
   You don’t know, oh oh,  
   You don’t know you’re beautiful, oh oh  
   That’s what makes you beautiful!”

   Alice was caught between smiling and frowning at this point. These were some strange lyrics that Robin had written for her. And she assumed they were for her. After all, she was singing it to her so she must have written it with her love in mind. But what made her decide to add the part about flipping hair? What did that even mean? The rest of it was lovely though, so Alice tried to ignore that one line and focus on the rest.

   Robin moved so she was standing directly across the coffee table from Alice now, continuing to play and sing with a happy smile on her face. “So come on, you got it wrong,  
   To prove I’m right, I put it in a song.  
   I don’t know why, you’re being shy,  
   And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes.  
   Everyone else in the room can see it,  
   Everyone else but you.  
   Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
   The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!”

   There was that damn hair line again. Alice found herself playing with a strand while watching Robin. She kept smiling but inside she was trying to figure out when she had done it. And was she really as shy as Robin was singing? She’d been shy when they first started dating, but so had Robin. Was she still acting shy even now? She began to nod her head along with the strumming of the guitar, smiling as Robin went on, repeating the chorus of how beautiful she was and once again trying to focus on that instead.

   “If only you saw what I can see,  
   You’ll understand why I want you so desperately.  
   Right now I’m looking at you and I can’t believe,  
   You don’t know, oh oh,  
   You don’t know you’re beautiful, oh oh.  
   You don’t know you’re beautiful, oh oh,  
   That’s what makes you beautiful!”

   Robin finished with a loud long note, almost shouting and playing the guitars last tune before the music cut off and she stood in front of her, watching and waiting for a moment. Robin was taking deep breaths, a little flushed from the effort of singing and playing and very close to panting but otherwise undisturbed by her own little display. She grinned at Alice and raised an eyebrow.

   “So? What do you think?”

    _I think you think I’m more insecure than I am,_ Alice thought.  _And you apparently think I flip my hair a lot and can’t look you in the eye which is really weird… And you think I’m beautiful._

   Alice once again decided to ignore the rest and focus on the last part. It sure was a weird song for her to sing to her but it was also very sweet. So standing up, she climbed over the coffee table and over her chess board and dropped down in front of Robin, leaning forward and kissing her hard. She wrapped her arms around her and rocked until Robin had to hastily lean the guitar against the wall behind her to avoid dropping it without breaking the embrace. Afterwards they began stumbling towards the bedroom, all without pulling apart the whole way.

   Some weeks later, Alice discovered the song wasn’t actually personally written by Robin for her. Robin hadn’t realised Alice had assumed it was and, upon finding out, she was left feeling guilty. She hadn’t meant to make Alice think that way. She forgot she didn’t know pop culture and was worried her love would be disappointed with the truth. But instead Alice stood a little straighter and smiled.

   “So that’s why you included the hair flipping!” Alice grinned, turning back to the washing in front of her, quite cheerfully. “I  _knew_  I didn’t do that kind of thing really.”


	7. Robin's Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: So Robin got drunk and cames to Alice’s place and screaming her love. Alice didn’t know what to do

   This was such a good idea. This was the best idea! Why hadn’t she thought of this before?!

   Robin had been down in town for the evening, tossing back a few drinks like she’d been hiking through the desert the last few days. Instead she’d been hoping to hide from her mother, who had an irritating knack of noticing when Robin was feeling out of it lately, especially when it involved other girls. Maybe she’d had a few too many but she was glad, because the alcohol gave her the courage and the idea to do what she was about to. And she was so excited!

   Normally Robin was so stealthy, no matter where she was, but today it seemed like everything was getting in her way. Almost like the nature itself was purposely trying to stop her from getting through to her destination. But nothing would stop her. Not even the living jungle and demonic branches of the trees that kept reaching out and grabbing her clothes and hair.

   Finally she broke through into the clearing and caught sight of the small building she was aiming for. Excitedly, Robin ran towards it and began calling out. “ALICE! …ALICE?! …ALICE!”

   It didn’t take her long to open her door and appear on the porch. She was dressed in her blue cloak over the top of a white night dress that made Robin’s mouth go dry. She forced her gaze to look up at Alice’s wide blue eyes and grinned to see her hair was standing on ends in every direction. She was probably fast asleep when Robin had come calling.

   “Robin? What’s going on?” Alice blinked. “What are you doing here?”

   “I’m here to see  _you_!” Robin beamed, stepping forward and throwing her arms around her in a tight hug and rocking their bodies sideways slightly.

   “Whoa!” Alice yelped, nearly falling over under Robin’s sudden weight. She put her hands on Robin’s hips and blinked. “Robin, are you alright? What’s wrong with you?”

   “I just needed to see you.” Robin said, pulling back and taking Alice’s hands. “I needed to tell you something.”

   “What?” Alice frowned.

   “I just needed to tell you… I’m glad you tricked my trap.” Robin paused and frowned. “I mean… I’m glad I caught you… In that cage before… I’m happy…” She snorted, shaking her head. “I’m happy you were spying on me, your dad.”

   “Robin. You’re not making any sense.” Alice paused and sniffed. “What’s that smell?”

   “Whiskey and rum.” Robin stated proudly. “I mixed.”

   “You mixed what?” Alice frowned.

   “My drinks.” Robin shrugged. “But I needed to. I needed to to to… fuck!” Robin shook her head. “I had it all clear in my head and now it’s fucked off!”

   Alice’s eyes were as wide as they were going to get. She’d never heard Robin swear like that before. Not even when she hurt herself or when she lost out on some kind of hunt or game in the woods. She was normally very cool and careful with her words but now it was just exploding out of her. It was both shocking and a little amusing.

   “I may be a little drunk,” Robin mumbled, rubbing her hands over her face. “And I had it all planned out in my head, too. It was going to be perfect and now it’s all…”

   “Fucked off?” Alice asked, the words sounded odd coming from her mouth. She felt weird just saying them, but also a tiny bit of a silly thrill that made her smile.

   Robin seemed to think along the same lines, as she then burst out laughing at the sound of sweet Alice swearing so casually, kneeling right over and reaching back up to cling to Alice’s hands in order to stay unsteadily on her feet. She leaned against her, crying with laughter before standing and throwing her arms around Alice’s shoulder, leaning forward and kissing her hard.

   Alice let out a muffled yelp of surprise and did her best not to fall over, caught between kissing her back and pulling away. As much as she would like to go on, should she be kissing her when Robin is acting so weird? Alice didn’t know much about being drunk - she’d heard about it even if she hadn’t personally experienced it - but if it was anything like the strange stuff in Wonderland which always made her feels happy and see odd things that weren’t really there, then she didn’t want Robin to think she was taking advantage of her.

   When Robin pulled away a few seconds later, she looked at Alice in a way that made the other girl blush and she resisted the urge to double check that her cloak hadn’t slipped off. “Can I stay with you… Tonight? Forever? Until you grow bored of me?” Robin whispered, her voice suddenly husky.

   “I’ll never grow bored of you.” Alice said, grinning at her.

   “Promise.” Robin stated firmly.

   “Huh?”

   “Promise you’ll never throw me away.”

   “Never.” Alice swore, leaning forward and lightly kissing the corner of her mouth.

   Grinning, Robin finally relaxed long enough to allow Alice to lead her inside her small home and towards the bed.

   “Lie down,” Alice instructed. She wasn’t sure what to do to help someone who was apparently drunk but maybe if she just stayed still for a bit then it would fade on its own. “I know. I’ll make you something to ea-EEEE!” Alice squealed when she turned around only for Robin to wrap her arms around her waist and drag her onto the bed with her.

   “Stay here.” Robin whispered, kissing along the side of Alice’s neck. “Stay with me.”

   “I’m just gonna get you a drink of water,” Alice said, trying to squirm out of her grip.

   “You promised you’d never leave!”

   Actually she promised she’d never throw Robin away or grow bored of her, but Alice had a feeling she wouldn’t really hear her reminder right now. So instead she untied her cloak and threw it over a nearby chair, relaxing and letting Robin cuddle her from behind. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t enjoying herself a lot right now. Seeing this odd side to Robin as well as feeling her cling onto her… It was quite cute.

   “I’m so happy I met you.” Robin mumbled against the back of her neck where she was kissing the skin hidden under her long hair.

   “Me too,” Alice replied, she wanted to sleep but she was suddenly wide awake.

   “Promise me you won’t ever run away from me again.” Robin said. “It broke my heart, seeing you run after we first met.”

   Considering that Robin thought she was a spy and had been aiming an arrow at her head at the time, Alice doubt that. But it still made her smile to hear her say it.

   “Promise.” Robin whined, sounding close to tears.

   Alice felt bad about just how badly she wanted to giggle at her love’s pitiful pleas. Instead she bit her lip for a moment before she calmed enough to nod her head. “I promise.” She mumbled. “I won’t run.”

   “I promise not to run, too. Not unless you’re running by my side.” Robin breathed, her kisses trailing down Alice’s back now.

   “Are you going to go to sleep?” Alice asked.

   “Not yet,” Robin said, sitting up and rolling Alice on her back. “Are you?”

   “Apparently not.” Alice laughed, letting Robin kiss her again, long into the night…

   The next morning, Alice woke to loud groaning and the sound of someone gagging loudly over the side of the bed. She sat up, feeling very refreshed - and not just from the long hours of sleep - before she turned to find Robin leaning over the mattress where she had dragged a small bucket Alice used to soak her feet to sit under her green tinged face.

   “You okay?” Alice asked, becoming suddenly worried and reaching to feel her arm - she wasn’t hot at least.

   “Yeah… Just… Hungover…” Robin groaned.

   “What’s that?” Alice frowned, climbing over the other girl and sitting by her knees to watch her face as she heaved air into the bucket. It was already half full of mostly liquid and Alice cringed at the sight, wrinkling her nose at it.

   “It’s what happens after you get really, really, REALLY drunk.” Robin moaned.

   “It’s normal then?” Alice asked, relaxing slightly.

   “Yeah… Have you never been drunk before?” Robin half turned to look at her, squinting through teary eyelashes.

   “No… Well, I ate something weird in Wonderland once and saw a lot of colours and shapes for a few hours… Does that count?” Alice asked.

   Robin paused, thinking over what she said before she laughed weakly. “Oh my God… You’ve been high on mushrooms.” Then grinned and then turned sharply as her face blanched and she gagged over the bucket once more, nothing quite coming up though it sounded like it wanted to.

   “They weren’t mushrooms.” Alice corrected, reaching over and holding Robin’s hair back away from her face and the bits of drool dribbling down her lip and chin.

   “Yeah well… Um… I don’t really remember how I got here.” Robin confessed, doing her best not to look at Alice now. “Did I do anything embarrassing last night?”

   Alice thought back and smiled. “Not really.”

   “I didn’t disturb you or anything? I didn’t wake you? I left the bar quite late, at least I think I did…” Robin said, her voice quiet as she still refused to lift her head up.

   “Oh no.” Alice lied. “I was still up when you came by, asking if you could stay the night.”

   “Good.” Robin sighed. “I am never getting that drunk ever again.”

   Alice reached down and gently brushed back a few lose strands that escaped her hold, tickling the side of Robin’s face. “I’d like to give it a try. One day. Will you take me?”

   Robin glanced up at her from the corner of her eye. “Are you sure? I mean… This is normally how it ends and it’s pretty disgusting.” She groaned loudly and turned back to the bucket. “God, I am so gross. Don’t look at me.”

   “Nonsense. You’re beautiful.” Alice whispered, leaning down and kissing Robin’s sweaty temple, smiling at her. “Now. What helps with a hangover? I’ll take care of you while you’re recovering but you’ll need to tell me what to do.”

   “You’re so sweet.” Robin mumbled.

   “Yeah well,” Alice grinned. “I did enjoy sleeping with you last night.”

   Robin paused and glanced up at her but Alice just grinned back in a way that was so innocent, Robin wasn’t sure what kind of ‘sleeping’ they actually did…


	8. My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: How Alice reacts the first time Robin calls her "my girl"?

   “What did you say?” Alice whispered, feeling a slight shock leave her a little chilled.

   “Huh?” Robin blinked.

   “Just now.” Alice said. “What did you say?”

   “Uh? That I’m happy to be spending some free time here?” Robin frowned.

   “After that. About standing up for me?” Alice pressed.

   “You mean, that if we go to town and anyone gives you a hard time I’ll stand up for you?” Robin asked.

   “Your exact words!” Alice stressed.

   “Alice. What is going on?” Robin laughed uneasily.

   “Exact! Words!” Alice stressed, leaning towards her. “What did you say?”

   Robin sighed and thought back. “I said ‘Don’t worry about the people there. They can be asshats but if anyone gives…” Robin trailed off, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

   “Go on.” Alice said, grinning at her.

   “If anyone… Gives you-”

   “Nu-uh! That’s not what you said.” Alice said, leaning right towards her so they were inches apart.

   Robin cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow, trying to look cool and calm but the pink shades to her cheeks had grown slightly darker. “I said, ‘Don’t worry about the people there. They can be asshats but if anyone gives my girl a hard time I’ll have words with them.”

   Alice sat back on her ankles. “My Girl?” She asked, clicking her tongue slightly and speaking in something like a sing song voice.

   “I wasn’t thinking.” Robin said, turning away from her and shrugging.

   Alice grinned, reaching over and throwing her arms around Robin’s shoulders as she pressed her forehead at the other girls temple. She felt a warm feeling in her chest and could have happily shut her eyes to stay in this moment forever. Robin’s clear voice ringing through her head, repeating the same two words over and over.  _My Girl_. There was something so perfect about the sound. So wonderful about hearing it come from Robin’s sweet voice.

   Never before did Alice think she would love the feeling of someone else claiming her like that. But it was true. Her love just confirmed it. She was Robin’s. Now and forever.


	9. Crooked Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Robin's crooked smile infuriates Alice, but at the same time it's the sexiest thing she has ever seen.

   Life was harsh in the tower, but it was also uncomplicated. Everything was very simple and basic and Alice rarely had conflicting emotions. She was either sad, or angry, or sad and angry, and sometimes she was happy but she was never happy and sad or happy and angry at the same time. Whenever she was happy, she let that emotion swell inside her and take over even if it meant pretending that things were okay when deep down she knew they weren’t… In that case, maybe she did have conflicting emotions, but they just weren’t so obvious as they were since leaving the tower. They weren’t both on the surface at the same time, fighting for dominance over how she should be feeling about something.

   And what, you may ask, brought on this string of thoughts and emotions about conflicting feelings and how they may weigh heavily on ones shoulders? Well. It was a smile. A smile that left Alice so twisted and torn inside that she often felt dizzy if she thought about it for too long a period of time.

   It was Robin’s smile. Or, to be more specific, her crooked smile.

   That damn cocky smile of hers that always hit Alice hard whenever she shot it over her shoulder, casually flicking her hair slightly whenever she did. It was such a natural thing, Robin probably didn’t even know she was doing it. Which is what made it all the more irritating. Alice wanted to nudge her slightly, making her stumble or jog in hopes of wiping the smile off her face and she might have done it too, if not for one problem. The conflicting emotion. Because while that smile annoyed her to hell and back… It was also so damn  _enticing_!

   This was where Alice’s problem came. She wasn’t used to having two strong emotions battling it out for control over her feelings. She didn’t know which one she should lean towards and which would she should smother down enough to think clearly again. Part of her wanted to get Robin talking so that damn smile would fade on its own, but the other part wanted to drag her back on the sofa and make the smile disappear in other ways…

   “Hey?” Robin said, looking at her and giving that very same crooked smile, this time with a slight frown on her forehead. “You okay? Why do you keep staring at me?” She laughed, still smiling that damn smile!

   Without thinking twice about it, Alice reached over, grabbing Robin’s shoulder tightly and pushed her down onto the cushions. Before Robin could react to her suddenly jerking, Alice was leaning down and kissing her hard.

Okay, maybe the emotions weren’t so conflicted as she thought. After all, that stupid smile of hers really was the sexiest smile Alice had ever seen. How could she possibly resist it?


	10. Nightingale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Alice singing "Nightingale" by Demi Lovato.

   There wasn’t a clock in the bedroom so when Robin woke up, she was forced to switch on her phone and wait for it to slowly start up, then was blinded when the light flashed on all of a sudden and she turned her head away sharply, cringing and groaning at the pain it left even when she shut tried burying her face in her pillow. When she finally managed to squint at the time, she saw it was one fifty three in the morning. With another groan, Robin set her phone down on the side and rolled, turning to cuddle up to Alice and go back to sleep…

   Only to find the space in the bed beside her was empty. Blinking, Robin sat up and felt along the mattress but there was no sign of her love. She turned, grabbing the phone and using the light to shine down on the bed, banishing the darkness, before waving it around the room. Alice was gone.

   Frowning and suddenly worried - at least this explained why she had woken so suddenly. Normally Robin slept through like a log - Robin climbed from the bed and shivered at the cold morning air that found its way along the bare areas of her arms and legs. The shorts and vest she wore to sleep in always caught the right amount of attention from Alice, but it did leave her cold in the short distance between her bed and the wardrobe where the rest of her clothes hung, waiting for her.

   Not bothering to grab her dressing gown, Robin instead reached and grabbed her bow and arrow resting on its personal counter by the wall. She pulled the arrows onto her shoulder and began to creep from the room. At first it seemed quiet, but now she was listening, she could hear a very gentle humming that was coming from the other end of the house where Alice did her painting. Robin doubt Alice was in danger now, but she kept a hold on her bow just in case, tiptoeing down the corridor and coming to a slow stop outside the door. The hum was still very quiet and Robin hesitated just for a moment before she pushed open the door.

   As soon as there was a crack in between the door and wall, Robin heard a loud and gentle blast of music from inside. She also felt a slight tingle of magical energy and realised Alice had made the room sound proof for whatever reason. But now the door was open, Robin heard her darlings beautiful voice carrying over the soft sound of a piano tune.

   “Baby I’m a little blind,  
   I think it’s time for you to find me.”

   Robin had heard Alice sing plenty of times before. She liked singing when she was doing casual chores around the house, and when Robin played guitar, she would often spontaneously join in with her and turn her little tune into a romantic duet. But somehow this was different.

   To start with, Alice was sat at a piano. They did not own a piano. Robin squinted through the darkness of the candle light and saw the piano was almost see through and Alice wasn’t really playing it, but waving her hands over the keys and allowing them to play themselves.

   “Can you be my nightingale?  
   Sing to me,  
   I know you’re there.  
   You could be my sanity,  
   Bring me peace,  
   Sing me to sleep,  
   Say you’ll be my nightingale.”

   Alice was still in the light blue night dress she had put on yesterday evening, and her hair hung down, swinging slightly with her body as she rocked on the spot where she was sat. She hadn’t noticed Robin entering. The room, which was normally used for her art work, had all the supplies pushed against the wall except for a few candles which she had light in each corner of the room and by her side.

   “Somebody speak to me.  
   'Cause I’m feeling like hell.  
   Need you to answer me.  
   I’m overwhelmed.  
   I need a voice to echo,  
   I need a light to take me home.  
   I need a star to follow,  
   I don’t know.”

   Robin set her bow and arrows down by the wall without taking her eyes off of Alice. She slowly slipped into the room, moving in a daze like she was in a trance. She had completely forgotten about the cold air and pulled the door shut behind her, locking the two of them together so that this moment and this song was shared with no one else. She began approaching Alice as quietly as before, not that it was needed. Alice’s clear voice drowned out all other noises that the piano playing didn’t.

   “I never see the forest for the trees.  
   I could really use your melody.  
   Baby I’m a little blind,  
   I think it’s time for you to find me.”

   Robin was close behind her now but she didn’t touch or otherwise disturb her. Instead she listened in silence, a soft smile pulling at the corners of her lips as she stared down at the back of Alice’s head. The smaller girl was rocking to her own music rapidly now, so far to either side that Robin was momentarily worried she might fall off her seat. Her blonde hair swayed and waved behind like ripples of golden water and when she waved her hands over the piano, her fingers moved like they were dancing on their own in a grace Robin knew she could never match.

   “Can you be my nightingale?  
   Sing to me,  
   I know you’re there.  
   You could be my sanity,  
   Bring me peace.  
   Sing me to sleep,  
   Say you’ll be my nightingale.”

   Suddenly her voice grew even louder and Robin felt a tightness in her chest, resisting the urge to drag Alice on her feet and begin dancing, not wanting to disrupt her when she seemed to be lost in her own song. Instead she reached up and pressed her hands to her lips, shutting her eyes and listening to the voice that made her feel a fresh burst of love for the other woman.

   “I don’t know what I’d do without you!  
   Your words are like a whisper come through!  
   As long as you are with me here tonight!  
   I’m good.”

   And Robin was defeated. She moved and Alice’s head jerked in surprise as her love took a spot on the seat beside her, but she didn’t break pace. Instead her face stretched into a smile and she turned away from the piano, singing directly to Robin instead. If possible, her voice became even more entrancing when she smiled at her, and her eyes light up in a way that, again, forced Robin to hold herself back from cutting her off with a kiss. The song had gone soft, and the way her voice carried the words in something just louder than a whisper left goosebumps along Robin’s body. She reached over and linked her fingers with Alice.

   “Can you be my nightingale?  
   Still so close,  
   I know you’re there.”

   As her voice grew again, Robin couldn’t hold back. She stood and dragged Alice up with her. She had resisted for as long as she could but still Alice didn’t let the motion slow or stop her singing. She began to swing her body as Robin spun her around the room, dancing from one corner to the next and still never breaking eye contact the whole time, even when they temporarily pulled away only to fall back into each others arms again.

   “Oh, nightingale!  
   You sing to me,  
   I know you’re there.  
   'Cause baby you’re my sanity,  
   You bring me peace,  
   Sing me to sleep.  
   Say you’ll be my nightingale.”

   Alice finished with a gasp and collapsed against Robin, the piano she had brought to life vanished and all the candles blew out in a single gust of wind from nowhere. She was grinning as she wound her arms around Robin’s neck, letting her love be her entire support. If not for the slightly taller girl with her arms around her waist, she was sure she would have dropped to the floor. Instead she saved up just enough of her breath left to lean up and kiss Robin softly.

   When they broke the kiss - quickly so Alice could officially get her breath back - Robin gently pressed their foreheads together. “That was beautiful.”

   Alice shrugged, grinning. “It got stuck in my head.”

   “And you couldn’t wait until morning to sing it?” Robin joked then shook her head before Alice could reply. “I’m glad. Seeing you like that… I can’t even begin to describe it. I feel breathless just from watching.”

   “How do you think I feel?” Alice giggled, cuddling against her. “I didn’t want to disturb you… But I’m glad I did.”

   “Me too.” Robin whispered, kissing her temple. They stood in silence, the song somehow still echoing in their minds and the crispy smell from the candles dead flames filling their senses. In her mind, Robin could still see Alice, sitting at the piano and singing with all her heart, undisturbed and untouched by the rest of the world.

   Was it truly possible to fall in love with the same person twice?

   “We should go to bed,” Alice mumbled, breaking Robin’s thoughts. “But I’m too tired to move.”

   “Then don’t.” Robin said, then reached down, tucking an arm under Alice’s leg and picking her up off the floor. Alice blinked in surprised then smiled and rest her head on Robin’s shoulder, allowing herself to be carried back to the bedroom with ease.

   Even if she did the singing, Robin truly was her nightingale.


	11. Missing Scene - Is This Henry Mills?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: After they go to Rogers apartment, and get ready for bed, Robin winces as she tries to take her jacket. She tries to hide it from Alice, as she is pretty sure her side is bruised from being thrown on the ground earlier.  
> Anonymous: After 720 Alice had a breakdown and push away Robin and tell her she hurt the only two people she loves by touching them.(she feels guilty for hurting morgot like that) Robin assured her.( Can you go with that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got the first Anon, wrote all this up, and then got the second Anon. And these are just quick shorts so I could have changed it to include more of Alice actually pushing Robin away but I have a lot of other asks still waiting for me, and I liked what I wrote and in the end I decided to post what I had. It still includes Alice's breakdown but rather than pushing Robin away, she goes to her for comfort.  
> Because Alice has had enough happen to her in life, she deserves to at least be able to go to her love for comfort lol.

  As the door opened and the light switched on, Alice was surprised by how weak her knees felt when she stepped inside. She had been fine a few seconds ago but now, she had a great whiff of her fathers lingering colonge and a warmth that hit as hard as a punch to the gut. In fact she shook so badly that Robin immediately moved up behind her, sliding one arm around her waist while the other rested on her shoulder, gently guiding her past the living room into the small bedroom that had become her own not more than a few months back.

  A few months? Had it really been so long? It felt like just days ago that they were cursed, separated from one another in a world where she was all alone, just drifting through life without purpose. That had been a horrible existence, but then it had gotten better somehow. It had been awful, but it had led her and her father to live together and then she had shared beautiful dates with Margot, aka Robin, and she had been almost happy. In fact, scratch that, she  _had_  been happy. She had an almost perfect life and now half that perfect life had been ripped away from her for the second time.

  “Come on,” Robin said, her voice a gentle whisper as she began to slowly guide Alice towards the bed.

  Alice slowly looked around the room. The room was so empty, with only a few of her personal posessions scattered inside, and yet it was truly her home because it was the room she had under the same roof as her father. Despite everything, this cursed life she had been given really wasn’t as terrible as it had been for everyone else. Even if it started out that way, it ended up better than her real life had.

  “You want to talk about it?” Robin asked, watching Alice with a worried look on her face.

  “No.” Alice whispered. She walked over, kissing Robin gently and smiling sadly at her. “I just really want to go to bed and skip to tomorrow already.”

  “Then let’s go to bed.” Robin nodded firmly.

  Alice turned away from her and began to strip off her clothes, throwing her coat and her jacket down onto the floor without care. When she was ready, she stumbled towards the bed and glanced up in time to see Robin wincing as he pulled off her top. Underneath the strap of her bra by her right shoulder blade was a frighteningly dark purple bruise.

  “What is that?” Alice gasped, rushing over to her side.

  “Oh, it’s nothing.” Robin said, wincing and turning away only for Alice to grab her arm and hold her still.

  “Let me see,” Alice said, reaching and tracing her fingers over the bruise, frowning.

  The bruise extended over her shoulder blade and tucked slightly under her arm, trailing halfway down her spine and stopping short just on the back of her shoulder. There were a few scratches on her side like she had been dragged across a rough surface and Robin winced like even her gentlest touch caused her pain. It was then that Alice realised where the injury was from.

  “Oh…” Alice gasped, taking a small step back.

  “Alice, it’s fine.” Robin said, quickly, turning to face her. “It doesn’t even hurt.”

  Alice ignored her. “I did that…” She whispered.

  “No, it wasn’t you.” Robin said, clutching her face between her hands. “It was Gothel.”

  “It was me.” Alice whimpered. “I hurt you.”

  “No! Alice! It wasn’t you!” Robin grabbed her arms tightly; squeezing and making Alice listen to her. “It was Gothel! She did this! You would never hurt me, I know that.”

  Alice burst into harsh tears, not even hearing Robin’s kind words when she was talking right at her. All she could see was her hand lashing out and throwing Robin backwards with a blast of magic and now the bruise, which was taking up almost half of her poor back. She had done that. She had done that to the one she loved. Alice had hurt her, and then she’d hurt her papa with their curse. Now her papa was gone and Robin was hurt and it was all her fault.

  She barely realised what was happening when Robin had wrapped her in her arms and pulled her close, calling to her the whole time about how it wasn’t her fault. She wanted to cling to her but was afraid of causing her more harm. So instead she curled her body against Robin’s, sobbing into her neck and trying to make herself seem as small as possible, like that would undo the damage she caused.

  At some point Robin had moved to guide Alice to the bed, climbing beneath the sheets and holding her close to her the whole time. She continued to reassure her even knowing it wasn’t getting through and hoped Alice’s heavy sobs were more from the shock of the day’s events than actual self blame. She couldn’t stand the idea of Alice suffering any more than she already head. After Alice had finally drifted to sleep house later, tears still clinging to her eyelashes, Robin gently brushed the hair from her face, making the decision right then to stay awake for her in case she had any nightmares at all during her slumber. Robin may not be able to kill Gothel or make her pay for everything she had done, for all the misery she had put her love through, but she could damn well protect Alice now that she was gone.

  With that in mind, she pressed a gentle kiss to Alice’s still weak cheek and sat up slightly, leaning back against the headboard. She could have a nap in the morning once she was sure Alice was alright.

  Of course, a few hours later her eyes had given way and she was slumped back down on the bed, unconsciously reaching back over and cuddling Alice closely and shielding her from the world even in her sleep.


	12. Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Robin loves those corsets Alice wears.

   How can a morning be so perfect? Was it because the sun is shining during a beautiful sunrise, streaking the blue sky with shades of pink and orange? Was it because it was just that perfect warm temperature that you can comfortably lie in bed in without sweating or shivering? Was it because there was a faint smell of the forest pine and open fields of nature outside the window, a small that always helped Robin to relax? Was it because they didn’t have to worry about curses or villains or people trying to harm everyone else’s happy endings in favour of their own?

   Maybe. Or maybe it was Alice, standing a few short inches away from the bed, getting dressed after their wonderful night spent together.

   Robin stretched out on the thick mattress, grinning slightly to herself as she watched Alice slid on the corset around her torso, over the top of a white long sleeved blouse that was incredibly see through along the chest area. Robin let her limbs relax but stayed right where she was, watching as Alice began tying the many long lace that lined up along the front of the leather material. God she loved that thing. It lined along her body perfectly, complimenting her already perfect body shape and despite it’s many complicated looking laces needed to hold it in place, it was actually quite easy to remove when they needed it to be.

   Suddenly Alice stopped mid tie and Robin finally pulled her eyes away from her loves torso and found Alice’s sparkling blue eyes staring at her, an amused quirky smile on her lips. “You know you always wake up before me, but yet, you still stay in bed way longer.”

   “That’s cause I love the morning view.” Robin grinned, sitting up and reaching over to grab Alice’s wrist, pulling her back towards the bed. “You are so sexy in that corset.”

   Robin had to fight the urge to laugh at the little frown that quivered on Alice’s expression as she quickly ran through her mental dictionary. Sexy wasn’t exactly a word she was used to here in the Enchanted Forest and she had to have a moment in order to remind herself that it was like the hotter version of cute.

   Alice leaned down and kissed her softly before standing up and turning to find her long red skirt and finish getting dressed. However she didn’t get very far when Robin pulled her arm sharply and dragged her back onto the bed with a surprise yelp. Then, before she could say anything else, Robin’s lips were pressing down on her again and her fingers made quick work of Alice’s lace, throwing the material of her corset and top over her shoulder without checking to see where it landed.

   After all, Robin loved Alice’s corsets. But she loved her even more without it.


	13. Match Makers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Alice and Robin making their mission to find a girlfriend for Mulan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in Storybrooke! I had a bit of fun with this idea. I played around with a few thoughts on which way it could go and, without spoiling the short, who would be in it but I'm pretty happy with the way I left it, haha!
> 
> Also! This has a bit of a headcanon of mine that I discussed on Tumblr. That being that the "Ex" Tilly has memories of was Odette, none other than the Swan Princess.

  “The first thing we need to do is make a list.” Robin said, pulling the back cap off the marker and leaning over the sheet of paper spread out in front of them. It took up almost the whole table but they girls were optimistic they could fill it up before they were done. “Every girl we can think of.”

   “Okay then, let’s see…” Alice mumbled thoughtfully from where she was sitting closely squished to her love’s side. “Anastasia from the music shop definitely.”

   “Goldilocks, too.” Robin nodded, scribbling down the two names one above the other in a formal row.

   “I’m not sure if Goldie is her type though,” Alice noted. “She’s pretty vain about her looks, especially her hair, and Mulan’s really down to earth.”

   Robin waved her off. “We’re just thinking of everyone for now. We can start narrowing it down and cancelling out the people who aren’t fit once we have everyone we can possibly think of.”

   “Okay… So, Anastasia, Goldilocks… Oh! Odette!” Alice said quickly.

   Robin frowned and pursed her lips to the side but otherwise said nothing more about the girl who had been Tilly’s ex from before the curse. It was dumb being jealous considering they never had any real time spent together. It was all fake memories put into their heads and Robin wasn’t even sure if the girls had seen each other since waking but just hearing the name still made Robin want to throw something. However, knowing what they were trying to do, somehow made it easier for Robin to jot the name down. And she only drew devil horns on one ‘e’.

   “Who else…” Alice mused, not noticing Robin’s obvious frustration, too busy staring into space and running through all the women she knew.

   “Hey. What you guys up to?”

   The girls glanced up and saw Henry smiling down at them. Jacinda and Lucy weren’t around, but that was probably due to the fact that he was meeting them here at Granny’s like he normally did when he was finished with work. Since returning, Granny’s had become an official meeting spot for the Mills family, especially on days when Lucy had her ballet or other activities.

   Without waiting for an invitation, Henry pulled out a chair and took a seat opposite the two girls, frowning down at the page taking up all the space between them. It really was large but at the moment it only held three names on its clear sheet in the top corner. He briefly wondered why one of the e’s in Odette had two extra ears sticking along the top while the rest of it was exceptionally neat.

   “We’re just thinking up all the names of the local lesbian and bisexual girls in town.” Robin said casually, shrugging like it was something she and Alice did every morning during breakfast.

   “Oh! Ivy!” Alice said suddenly, clapping her hands excitedly.

   “Yes!” Robin said with equal enthusiasm, adding Drizella’s name to their list.

   “Uh, Ivy’s not gay.” Henry said, vividly remembering the kiss she had given him back during the curse when she had wanted comfort after her mothers death.

   “Lesbian and  _bisexual_  girls, Henry.” Robin repeated, raising an eyebrow at him like he was being purposely stupid.

   “Ivy’s bi?” Henry blinked.

   “Well, we don’t know for sure but I always got a pretty serious vibe off her.” Alice noted. “Especially when she tricked me by offering to help give papa a cure back in Wonderland. She was a little too friendly with me and very touchy feely, if you get what I’m saying.”

   Robin looked at her sharply before scowling and adding a slight triangle point to the end of Ivy’s ‘Y’. She ignored the slight smirk on Henry’s lips and instead patiently nodded her head to a spot over his shoulder.

   When he turned around he saw Mulan sitting in the corner booth of the diner with Philip, Aurora and Junior. Junior was on her lap and she was bouncing and tickling him until her little godson laughed up at her. Then Aurora said something and Mulan looked up, replying before laughing and looking back down at Junior, tickling him again.

   “We went out for drinks with Red and Dorothy last night.” Robin explained. “Red told us all about Mulan’s story. It’s so tragic…”

   “So now!” Alice said cheerfully. “We’re going to set her up!”

   “You’re setting Mulan up?” Henry said, dumbfounded by the idea for some reason.

   “Yeah. Why not? I mean, everyone deserves a happy ending.” Alice said firmly. “And it’s about time Mulan got hers.” She paused, raising an eyebrow at him. “Hey, do you know if Ashley’s other evil step sister is interested in girls?”

   Henry opened his mouth but found himself speechless. In the end, he blinked and shrugged his shoulders. “Um. No idea.”

   Alice nudged Robin. “Include her, but put a question mark by her name.”

   Nodding in agreement, Robin quickly wrote ‘Tisbe’ with the others, adding a delicate question mark on the right by her name before looking back up and glancing around the diner like she might see someone she forgot sitting just two tables over. Alice, meanwhile, continued to stare off into space, resting her chin in her hand and her eyes glazing over slightly as she ran through the memories of the people she had met since coming to Storybrooke. There were a lot of them, and Alice had a very keen gay-dar that helped her spot all the lesbian and gay people in town. (Magic… may be heavily involved in that little skill).

   “You two…” Henry began, shaking his head.

   “Henry!” Jacinda appeared, greeting her husband with a soft kiss and sweet smile before forcing herself to look towards the others. “Hi, Alice, Robin. What were you guys all talking about?”

   “They’re trying to find a girl to set Mulan up with.” Henry said, a little smile on his lips that Robin wasn’t sure came from the amusement at the girls antics of the kiss he had just received from his beautiful wife.

   “What?” Jacinda said, doing a double take between the girls and Henry.

   “Everyone deserves a happy ending.” Alice said again with the same firm confidence like she was an expert on the matter. “And we decided to take it upon ourselves to-”

   “Uh, you girls do know Mulan is already seeing someone. Right?” Jacinda asked.

   Robin nearly dropped her pen. “She is?!”

   “Yeah.” Jacinda looked up and nodded her head. “Rapunzel.”

   The girls did their own double take. But rather than seeing a Victoria Belfrey back from the dead, they saw a beautiful young woman instead. She was around the same age as Mulan with dark brown skin and midnight black hair that fell all the way behind her in a single long braid along her spine. She smiled as she walked from the backroom where she had been staying over towards the groups table. She paused long enough to lean down and kiss Mulan softly before taking her seat opposite her. Immediately Rapunzel moved to rest her leg closely against Mulan’s and smiled at her playfully when Mulan reached over to take her hand.

   “Rapunzel?” Alice frowned. “I don’t understand…”

   “She’s this realms Rapunzel.” Jacinda grinned. “I met her the other day. She’s such a sweet girl. Perfect for Mulan, don’t you think?”

   “Oh yeah, my grandpa met her once before she came to Storybrooke.” Henry looked back at the girls. “Well what do you know. She got her happy ending after all.” He paused, watching their expressions. “Are you guys pouting?”

   “No,” Robin pouted.

   “A little.” Alice admitted, looking truly let down. “I wanted a go to play match maker.”

   “Well, you’ll have to play it with someone else, I’m afraid. Come on, Henry. Lucy’s waiting for us outside.” Jacinda grinned, taking his hand and pulling him onto his feet. They waved at them as they left the girls to watch Mulan and her girlfriend in disappointed silence. Well, not disappointed. After all, they were happy for her.

   They just wished they could have been the reason for that happiness.

   “Well… Guess we could always set up Goldie and Odette.” Alice noted, resting her head back into her hand again.

   “I think Goldie would be better paired with Anastasia.” Robin said immediately, not liking the idea of Alice being anywhere near her to play matchmaker.

   Alice nodded slowly, still not noticing the way Robin was gritting her teeth. “Maybe. But then poor Odette’s still single, waiting for her happy ending.”

   “On second though, Goldie would make a great girlfriend for Odette.” Robin said quickly. “That girl deserves to be paired up already.”


	14. The Rollin' Bayou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Margot spending a lot of money on Rollin' Bayou. Yes, the beignets are delicious, but the real reason is because of Tilly. Also, she is starting to get a little sick after eating so many.

   Sabine’s famous beignets were famous for a reason. They were delicious! Everything about them was always done to perfection, from the texture to the flavouring, even to the lingering taste it left on your tongue after you had finished swallowing the piece you had taken a large bite of. And despite how many other places you tried, you would never find anywhere that made them as wonderfully on point as the Rollin’ Bayou did.

   Yes, Sabine’s beignets were famous pieces of perfection fried in a little place of heaven, otherwise known as a food truck. No one in all of Hyperion Heights would ever turn down one of her tasty snacks if she came around and offered them one. No one, except maybe Margot West, and yet, even she still came to get a piece of two every now and then.

   Standing in line, Margot cringed at the sickly smell of the fresh beignets being made up, wrapped in careful bags and soft napkins before being handed off to the many people waiting patiently outside the trucks open window. As usual, it was a pretty long line of customers. Margot had come earlier than usual, telling Roni she was going to be taking her lunch break in town like she usually did, and yet there were still plenty of people for her to wait behind of, pushing Sabine and her employees to get a move on if they wanted to serve everyone in time. Margot didn’t think she’d even seen Roni’s - a freaking bar for crying out loud - as busy as the Rollin’ Bayou was during the lunch hour and, not for the first time, she worried she was going to spend her whole break just waiting to get her lunch and then have no time to actually eat it. Not to mention the other things she wanted to do during the limited free time she had.

   Margot sighed and glanced around her, trying not to cringe so obviously as she began breathing out of her mouth to avoid the smell. What was once a gorgeous scent now made her want to run away in the opposite direction to keep her stomach from twisting. But Margot forced herself to stay in line, wetting her lips and swallowing hard, willing her mind to focus on why she was here, which, unlike everyone else, wasn’t actually for the sweetly prepared treats.

   Taking a breath, and instantly regretting it when her nose filled with another fresh batch of beignets, she remembered the first time she had ever tasted one of Sabine’s specialities. She had been in a bad mood after having a fight with her mother and had come to this random bench in the middle of town in order to sit down and just sulk it out, maybe blow off a bit of steam and work through her irritation in bitter silence. And then, she had been given a free sample of a non-traditionally shaped beignet. It had tasted delicious and been in the shape of a real heart, not the fake cartoon hearts people associate with love nowadays. When she had taken her first bite, she had enjoyed it as much as anyone else, and it really had been a lovely snack to put her in a good mood… But it hadn’t been the best thing for her to experience that day.

   The last person in front of her collected her food and moved out of the way. Margot stepped forward quickly with a bright smile…

   … That immediately dropped when Sabine stepped up to serve her.

   “Oh… Hey, Sabine.” Margot said, trying to put her smile back on.

   “Hi, Margot.” Sabine said, giving her a knowing look. Then, before the younger woman could say anything else, she turned to the side. “Hey, Tilly! Take over for a second. I need to… I dunno. Count our stock.”

   Margot felt herself blush but after Sabine vanished and familiar face stepped in to take her place, her embarrassment disappeared and her smile returned.

   The Rollin’ Bayou made some pretty awesome beignets and they really were damn delicious… But they weren’t the reason why Margot was having to take double shifts in order to make up all the money she spent here. No, the real reason Margot was going bankrupt and the real reason she stood here, in line despite the beignets beginning to make her nauseous after having so many practically so often, was because of her:

   Tilly.

   “Hey, Margot!” Tilly beamed happily. “The usual?”

   “You betcha,” Margot beamed, all sickly feelings gone and instead she felt a warm burst fluttering in her chest. “Thanks, Tilly. You going on break soon?”

   “Same time as every other day…” Sabine mumbled, though neither girl heard her, nor saw the amused smile playing on her lips as she stood slightly to the side.

   “Yeah, ten minutes.” Tilly nodded.

   “I’ll save you a seat.” Margot said, accepting the bag from her outstretched hand and passing over the exact change she had been fiddling with during her wait. She turned and walked cheerfully over to the bench where she and Tilly first met, happily waiting the extra few minutes for the other girl to join her before she began eating. The beignets were luke warm by that time and even more sickly than they were the day before, but they were still worth it when they were eaten in Tilly’s company.


	15. The Ring & The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Robin reading Alice's letter while holding the engagement ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The letter was actually a separate ask someone asked me to write up a while ago but I decided to combine it into this short request!

   While her mother went to help Regina stop the curse before it started, Robin took it upon herself to visit some of the local villages nearby and give the poor citizens a fair warning of what was possibly to come for them. She knew some people might overreact and a few could even panic and do something stupid in their fear, but she also knew that they had a right to know. They deserved the chance to say goodbye to those they loved while they still remembered them.

   God knows when they would be reunited again.

   Robin was just heading out of a small families home - there was no mayor or local elective in this village, meaning she had to visit everyone one at a time in an annoyingly slow pace - when she heard someone call her name. Not many people knew her by name around these parts (they either called her Girl Hood or That Female Archer) so even if she hadn’t recognised the voice, she still would have known them to be a friend.

   Turning around, Robin instantly smiled as she rushed over towards the man jogging her way. Killian was becoming a good friend due to his relationship with her aunt and mother, but even more so since she and Alice had begun to see one another romantically. In fact, she’d even begun passing letters between the two so they could stay in touch as much as non-physically possible.

   “Killian! Is everything okay?” Robin asked. It clearly wasn’t a casual visit, not while Drizella and her threat were looming so closely overhead.

   “Robin…” Killian said, then paused and shook his head like he wasn’t sure how to say something. “I can’t stay.” He admitted finally. “I need to get back to help your mother and aunt but well… I have this.” He pulled out a small brown envelope. “It’s from Alice.”

   Robin paused as her heart jumped in her chest, looking up at him wide eyed. “From Alice?” She whispered, then snatched the letter form his hand. She went to tear it open immediately but paused and looked up at him. “Good luck.” She said. “I… I hope things’ll-”

   She didn’t get any further when Killian had leaned forward and pulled her into a tight hug, almost crushing the letter between them. Robin quickly returned it, shutting her eyes for a moment and holding onto him in a way she wished Alice could. “They will be.” Killian said. “I promise.”

   “See you soon?” Robin said when they finally broke apart.

   “Aye,” Killian nodded, pausing once more before turning and running off again.

   Robin waited, watching him go and disappear completely from sight before she turned back to the letter in her hand. She wanted to open it right away but more than that she wanted to wait until she was alone. For some reason, she just knew this letter was personal and she couldn’t bring herself to read it in front of anyone, even Alice’s beloved father. It was a moment to be had for just her and Alice alone. The rest of the world was not invited to see the words written inside.

   Robin reached up, tracing the word ‘Love’ on the front carefully with a finger, imagining Alice writing it with all the care in the world before turning it around and peeling it open. Her hands were shaking and as much as she wanted to tear it up to reach the letter inside, she forced herself to be careful, not even wanting to damage the envelope as much as the actual letter. When she reached inside, Robin handled the paper as if it were a thin glass that was easily shattered and tucked the envelope into her pocket before she turned the letter around in her hands, staring down at the words engraved with a careful black ink. She recognised Alice’s beautiful handwriting and resisted the urge to hug the letter like a child. However she did need to do something, so instead she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring.

   It had taken her almost three years to save up her money to get it. Rings like this weren’t common in the Enchanted Forest like they would have been back in Storybrooke - it was silver with six small diamonds leading away from the centre diamond - but Robin knew people and had made enough friends that she could pull some strings and call in some favours. She’d even been able to get an engraving on the inside, deciding to choose the words “Freedom” because that truly was Alice’s happy ending. And she wanted nothing more than to be apart of that ending.

   With the ring now clenched in one hand and the letter pinched between the fingers in the other, Robin allowed herself to read. The ring wasn’t much, it hadn’t even been touched by Alice yet, but she still somehow found some strength in it, almost like she was holding her true love’s hand.

It felt right.

_Dear Robin_  
_This is my 5th attempt at writing this. Feels like my 100th. I’m running out of paper. I’ve never had such a hard time putting my thoughts into words until now. Maybe it’s because I don’t even know if you’ll get it in time but I hope so. I hope I can see you one last time. ~~before~~._  
_The dark curse is coming. Not sure if you know yet. ~~Rumplestiltskin told me.~~   ~~No idea how he knows but~~  It’s coming and I can’t leave Rumplestiltskin, not after everything he’s done for me. I’d like to see you.  ~~That’s what this letter is about. I hope you don’t mind, I know you probably want to be with your mum but if you could just come and see me just for a moment. There’s somethin~~  But I know you’ll want to stay with your mum and the rest of your family. So I’ll just tell you everything I want to say in this letter instead. I hope you get it in time._

_This page looks like a mess. I should restart on a fresh piece but if I do I don’t think I’ll ever finish it in time. So here goes._

_I’m in love with you. I know neither of us have actually said it aloud before and maybe you don’t feel the same way ~~but that’s okay~~   ~~but I love you~~  and if you don’t then that’s okay. I’m not trying to guilt you into anything. Not that either of us is going to remember in a few hours. But I just needed to say it._   
_You finding me that day. Us going after the troll together. That was the single greatest day of my life. Even better than when I left the tower because when I left I was still alone, but after that day with you I wasn’t. I’ve never been alone since. Even when you’re not here I still don’t feel alone. ~~You’ve kept me in touch with papa, passing letters for us, and you have no idea how much that meant to me~~._   
_I just need you to know how much you mean to me. I can’t lose ~~you~~  myself without telling you how I feel first.  ~~I need you to know.~~  And this is it. I love you. I think I’ve loved you since we met. Maybe even before that.  ~~I didn’t~~  I think my life outside the tower, when I was travelling realms, I think I was searching for someone like you. You mean the world to me and if nothing else comes out of this curse, I  ~~hope I find my way back to you~~  hope you find happiness. All I want is for you to be happy, like you’ve made me._

_~~Love~~   ~~From~~  
Love Alice._

   By the end of the letter, Robin was crying. She tried to hold them back, and it had only started with a few tears escaping the corner of her eyes, but by the end of the letter she found she was gasping for breath. It was hard to tell if she cried for the beauty of it, or the sadness at knowing that not only did Alice clearly doubt Robin’s feelings for her, but on top of that, Alice was probably right. The curse was coming and they wouldn’t have time for each other. And then they would be forced to forget one another. Robin could be given the best life imaginable, one with money and friends and family. But so long as she didn’t also have Alice, it truly would be a curse.

   Robin turned and looked down at her hand, uncurling her fingers from the ring still sitting on her palm. It wasn’t fair. It had taken her so long to save up the money and then just as long to gather the courage and prepare herself for actually asking her. She had planned to do it next week. She asked Alice to meet her in town, where she knew their family would be meeting for an annual gathering they had every few months to stay in touch, and she had been ready to ask her in front of everyone. Except now… Now it wasn’t going to happen.

   And then there was the other part. The part where Alice was unsure of whether or not Robin felt the same way. Yes, they’d never said it out loud but then Robin had always assumed it was because they didn’t need to. Their feelings were so sure and yet Alice was so nervous, so afraid and unsure. It hurt knowing Alice didn’t think Robin loved her back, especially while she stood with the ring she had wanted to propose with.

   Robin glanced up to the sky. It was midday. If Alice was still with Rumplestiltskin then that meant she was probably by the Imps home, not far from Alice’s own. It wasn’t exactly a long, long journey, but it wasn’t short either. It would take her some time to get there on foot. There was no saying Robin would even reach her in time and there were still other people she should warn of the curse who were closer by…

   But it was Alice!

   She had to try.

   Carefully tucking the letter back into the envelope, Robin started running with it held tightly in her hand. She placed the ring safely back into her pocket, though she had no idea if she was going to propose now when she saw her while they still had the chance or if she just wanted to keep it near, to save it for a more joyful time.

   All she did know, was that if this was going to happen, then she was going to be by her love’s side, no matter what.


	16. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Alice,Robin and the girls are having a tea party!! (go on with that)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two things to say about this short.
> 
> 1st - it includes two of my OCs. Aka, Desirae and Blessing Jones, the daughters of Alice and Robin Jones. Real quickly summary in case you haven't been to my tumblr: Alice and Robin adopted Desirae (Rae) and then, shortly after seeing how wonderful it was having a family, Alice accidentally used her magic to get pregnant with her and Robin's second daughter, Blessing. 
> 
> 2nd - I originally debated posting these kind of shorts in with this story because I actually wanted to do a separate story for this stuff. In the end I decided I will still (eventually) do a proper family story but I'm still posting here anyway, because these shorts are just very quick rough drafts that I bang out without much care put into them. When I finally make the other story, it will not only be in more detail and care, but will also be in the right order because at the moment I just post the shorts as I get them so we're gonna be going back and forth a bit XP.
> 
> So in this story, Desirae and Blessing are around four and five years old.

   Blessing was a sporty girl who also happened to be a clumsy girl at the same time, which meant there was rarely a moment when Alice and Robin didn’t hear her running and jumping around the house or in the garden. In turn, Desirae was stealthy, but with a voice that would put a fog horn to shame. Ever since she learned to talk, she gabbled loudly to whoever was in the room and god forbid if you ignored her, even if only for a moment, because then she would raise her voice to unnatural volumes until you didn’t.

   All in all when the girls came together, they were a frighteningly loud pair, which was what made the silence in the house all that more disturbing. In fact it only took Alice and Robin a few minutes of quiet cuddling on the sofa, enjoying the peace before they became worried. Without a word being said, the two shared a look before standing and making their way through the house in search of the two young girls, just to make sure they were okay.

   They found them in their bedroom.

   They had pulled out their usual study table into the middle of the room and had set up the tea cups and plates that Alice has gotten them for their birthday last week. Not only that, but they were dressed up as well. Somehow Rae had gotten into her mothers draw and had dragged on one of Robin’s fancy white blouses, using it as a dress that fell to her ankles while Blessing wore her best summer dress from her own closet and Alice’s overly large leather gloves. Both their hair had been (badly) tied up in pony tails with matching silk ribbons that came from Alice and Robin’s her-her dressing gowns, and they had even dug into Robin’s shoes and found brightly coloured heels (yellow for Rae that Robin had only worn once to a wedding and blue for Blessing) that dangled off of their toes whenever they lifted their feet off the ground.

   At first they girls didn’t notice their mothers and they hummed cheerfully as they set up their stuffed toys around the table on the four chairs they had, making some sit on the others lap in order for them all to fit. Finally they sat back to begin and Rae quickly picked up the tea pot before spotting her mothers still hovering i the doorway.

   “Welcome!” Rae said loudly, making her voice even higher than it already was and putting on an accent she had heard some of the snobby rich women use whenever they went to shop in town. “We were having a tea party! Do join us!”

   “Yeah!” Blessing said, not bothering to change her voice as she bounced on her chair. “Sit down, mama, mummy! Sit! Sit! Sit!”

   Alice beamed, feeling suddenly excited almost as much as her daughters. “Why we’d love to!” She hooked her arm through Robin’s and dragged her down to crouch between the girls and their toys. “My, this looks lovely!”

   “I made sugar plum biscuits!” Rae announced, picking up a plate and holding it towards them. “Won’t you try some?”

   “Gimme!” Blessing ‘grabbed’ a handful of imaginary treats and pretended to eat them all.

   “Blessing! You have to share!” Rae moaned.

   “Now, now. It’s okay.” Alice said, pretending to lay out something on one of the plates. “Look, I made plenty for everyone!”

   “Yummy! What did you make, mama?” Blessing asked excitedly.

   “Your favourites.” Alice grinned. “Custard cream!”

   Blessing gasped. “Can we have real custard cream, mama?!”

   “Blessing!” Rae moaned, stomping her foot (which slid in and out of the heel with ease). “We are having real custard cream! Stop ruining it!”

   “Be nice,” Robin said, trying not to smile. “Now, would you pour me some tea, ma’am?”

   Rae’s irritating faded and she giggled at being referred to in such a way, reaching over and pouring the tea into Robin’s cup. Then she did the same for Alice. “Be careful,” She warned them, putting her high royal voice back on. “It’s very hot.”

   “Ouch!” Blessing cried when she went to pick up her cup.

   “I haven’t poured yours yet, Blessing!” Rae snapped.

   “I poured it myself!” Blessing said, sticking her tongue out. “And it’s very hot so be careful.”

   Rae hesitated then nodded her approval before picking up her cup, sticking out both her pinkies and making a loud slurping sound as she threw it back.

   “Mmm, this is very delicious tea, ma’am.” Alice said proudly. “Shall Mr Hatter have some?”

   She was, of course, referring to the white rabbit she had given the girls. The only toy they treated carefully and made sure not to ruin as Alice had made sure they understood just how precious he was to her. It was surprisingly easy, which was why Alice insisted both her daughters were very mature and smart for their ages.

   “Yes, Mr Hatter needs some custard cream too, for taking care of mama in her tower.” Blessing said, grabbing the plate and pretending to feed the rabbit. “Yum, yum, YUM!”

   “Give Mr Hatter some tear, Blessing. He must be thirsty after so many biscuits.” Rae nodded formally.

   “Keep them busy.” Robin whispered to Alice suddenly, standing and dashing from the room.

   “Where’s mummy going? It’s rude to leave in the middle of tea!” Rae said angrily, crossing her arms and scowling after her.

   “She’ll be back. She just went to get the cake.” Alice promised.

   “We already made cake!” Rae grumbled. “I made special chocolate cake with brownie pieces and smarties and cream and jelly and syrup and marshmallow, too.” She waved to the large plate sitting in the middle of the table.

   “Oh, may I have a piece?” Alice asked quickly.

   Forgetting her momentary upset at her mothers departure, Rae smiled at her. “But of course!” She pretended to cut a slice and held it out to Alice. “Don’t drop any down you.” She said, repeating what her mothers had told her many times whenever they had a messy treat - something she always did anyway.

   “I want cake!” Blessing shouted, reaching and grabbing imaginary handfuls.

   “BLESSING!” Rae snapped, stomping her foot again and accidentally kicking one of her heels off.

   Before they could start shouting at one another, Robin appeared back in the doorway. “Everyone gather around Mr Hatter.” Robin announced, pulling out her mobile phone. “This is special tea party and he wants a picture to remember it.”

   Without pause Rae and Blessing were smiling again as they jumped up, pushing other stuffed animals out the way and sitting on either side of the rabbit, beaming happily as they reached over and held hands on the rabbits furry lap. They waited patiently as Robin and Alice took a seat beside them and finally seemed to hold still. Robin leaned close and stretched her arm out to take the selfie, but couldn’t quite fit everyone in, at least not with Mr Hatter in the middle.

   Before she could suggest clustering together any tighter, Alice smiled and subtly waved a hand. One of the nearby plant plots the girls had hanging over the window of their room gave a slight shake. They all knew what was happening so no one reacted when one of the plants roots grew out from the dirt and drifted through the air. It took the phone from Robin’s hand and pulled it back until Alice stopped it. When they were all in the shot, they beamed as Alice twitched her finger under the table, getting the root to tap its tip against the screen and taking the picture for them.

   Since then, the picture had been printed out and now sat beside the television in their living room. Four goofy girls and their rabbit, having a mad tea party.


	17. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Alice and girls having snowball fight but they didn’t let Robin play along because of her perfect aiming!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rae and Blessing are around five and six here and I kind of picture this event happening in the Enchanted Forest. So maybe the girls have a holiday home there that they visit every now and then! XP

   “AH!” Alice shrieked, ducking and avoiding a pair of snowballs that instead hit the fence she was hiding behind of.

   She quickly scooped up a ball of snow before standing and throwing it over the fence without looking. She heard a pair of shrieks and grinned as she ducked down, shivering at the snow that had gotten under her brown leather gloves and that was soaking through her shoes until her toes felt numb. In fact her whole body was cold, and at one point she’d lost the hat that had been holding her hair back, letting her blonde strands wave wildly around her face whenever she moved quickly to avoid the snowballs thrown her way.

   Alice heard the girls before she saw them. Despite Desirae’s talent for staying quiet, she was paired with Blessing who was unable to keep from stomping on the thick crunching snow under her feet. Alice turned and grabbed two armfuls of snow against her chest, crouching on the spot and waiting. A second later the girls appeared, snowballs in hand, but before they could throw them, Alice had launched the bundles of snow into their faces. They turned away with twin cries and Blessing slipped, falling face first. It might have hurt a normal child, even with the thick snow between them and the floor, but Blessing had never been normal and she instantly scrambled onto her hands and knees, beaming as she looked around with snow clinging to her face and the strands of short blonde hair that were peeking out of her winter hat.

   Before the girls could do anything else, Alice jumped at them. Blessing was faster and ducked and slid out of the way but poor Rae couldn’t quite keep up and Alice wrapped her arms around her dragging them both to the ground and into the snow.

   Rae began shrieking, loud enough to split Alice’s eardrums but she refused to let go. “Blessing! Blessing! Help!”

   A second later Blessing was back, shoving a handful of snow into Alice’s face and causing her to let go.

   “Run! Run away!” Rae called as the two girls dived across the front garden and behind the makeshift fort they had created earlier on.

   “Alice? You okay?” Robin called.

   “Yeah.” Alice gasped, sitting up and brushing snow from her face, grinning as she crawled back behind the fence. “It’s not over yet!”

   Robin laughed. She was settled on the porch, holding Alice’s hat from where she had lost it almost at the very start of their game. When Rae had come up with the idea of having a snowball fight to celebrate the first heavy snowfall of the year, she hadn’t even let Robin stand before demanding that her mother stay out of it. At first Robin had been confused, until Blessing said that Robin cheated when they played because she used her archery skills to hit them at impossible angles.

   After that, Robin had been too amused to be hurt. She’d tried explaining her archery was no different to Blessing’s speed but neither girl would listen. Insisting that they play their game with Alice (with whom they had a much better chance at winning). From there Robin had simply sat on the side, cradling a cup of hot chocolate and watching the girls tag team against their mama in ways that was so ruthless, she was more than a little proud of them.

   “Come on, Alice,” Robin called, taking a sip of her drink with Alice’s hand dangling from her fingers. “You’re going to let your own daughters beat you?”

   Alice stuck her tongue out at her before she began setting up a series of snowballs, piling them at her side and ready for use. Across from her, Robin saw Blessing and Rae doing the same thing. They wore twin coats (brought orange with pink fur) and were bundled into their usual winter gear, including their matching bobbled hats, scarves and gloves (yellow for Rae and pink for Blessing). Rae’s hair was missing its hairband and unlike Alice’s hat, Robin doubt she would be able to find it amongst the snow that had been kicked and thrown in every direction.

   Robin began stomping her feet on the wooden floorboards like a drum roll and calling out. “It’s down to the wire! Who will make the final move! The finishing blow! Who will win this snow ball showdown! The crowd can hardly contain themselves!” She half cupped her mouth with her free hand, making sounds like a roaring crowd.

   Blessing looked up and giggled until Rae grabbed her arm and forced her to pay attention to their snowballs. Unfortunately for them, Alice was faster and now carried her many weapons in her arms and she began sneaking around the fence and towards their fort. The girls didn’t have any time to even notice she was there when she bombarded them from above.

   They let out screams and began blinding through their snowballs back at her and after Alice ran out of her own, she tried to turn and retreat. Tried, being the key word as Blessing darted out and grabbed her leg, knocking her to the ground. Robin laughed, wondering what Killian would say if he saw how much they rough housed. He was such a protective grandpa. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Robin throwing the girls into the air and catching them outside, sure she was going to miss and drop them. (Robin would have been insulted if she hadn’t also been laughing at the jerks his face made like back when he was cursed and dying.)

   With Alice on the ground, the girls began throwing handfuls of snow on her, no longer bothering with balls and instead just slapping what they could like it was water from the ocean. Alice shrieked and tried to crawl away but she didn’t try too hard and the girls easily kept up with her, continuing to throw move snow on top of her.

   Okay. Robin decided. That was enough. She’d let them have their fun. She placed her empty cup down on the side of the bench and tucked Alice’s hair underneath so it wouldn’t get lost. Then, while the girls were all distracted, she began making snowballs just like they did, piling them on the side of the porch fence with slow care.

   She took her time and still finished before any of them had noticed. After that… She took aim… And fired.

   She hit Rae in the back, surprising the young girl who looked around, wide eyed and confused. Then she caught sight of Robin just before she threw the second ball to hit Blessing’s back shoulder.

   “No fair, mummy! You can’t play!” Rae snapped angrily.

   “Mummy’s true love is in danger.” Robin said, smirking at her daughter. “She’ll save her.”

   “That’s cheating!” Blessing cried, standing and pouting.

   “Yup!”

   Robin threw the next one and hit Blessing’s feet. Despite her upset, she instantly giggled and that broke whatever anger the girls had. Rae squealed and dived back for their hide out, calling her sister to follow so they could regroup.

   While the girls ran away, Robin jumped the porch and ran over to Alice. “You alright, love? Need a knight in shinning… well an archer in a green hood, to save you?”

   Alice sat up, spluttering snow from her lips. She was positively covered now, her hair sticking to her face as much as the snow, and one of her gloves was missing, lying half buried a few feet away from her. But despite the fact that she was frozen blue in some places and pink in the other, she was grinning, almost as excitedly as Blessing and Rae.

   “What took you?!” She demanded, grinning and accepting Robin’s hand back onto her feet.

   “Hey, I was told I wasn’t allowed to play.” Robin shrugged innocently.

   Alice brushed the snow and hair from her face. “So what changed your mind then?” She asked breathlessly.

   “Like I said, my true love was in danger.” Robin said, leaning over and kissing her. Her lips were ice cold from the snow and in turn her own must have felt like fire. Alice grabbed her arms and squeezed, clinging to her and holding the kiss.

   “EW!”

   They broke apart to see the girls frowning at them. “This is war!” Rae snapped angrily. “No kissing in war!”

   “Are you kidding?” Robin asked. “Kissing’s the best weapon, don’t you think, love?”

   “Oh I agree.” Alice said, grinning.

   Rae realised what was about to happen before Blessing, so despite Blessing’s natural speed, she was caught first by Robin who pulled her into the snow, wrapping her arms around her and layering her cold face with warm kisses. A second later Alice appeared with Rae, dragging her back and doing the same with the two girls shrieking with laughter and struggling against them. By the time they were done, they were all breathless and tired, staring up at the grey sky, side by side in the snow.

   “I h-h-hope it never st-stops snowing!” Blessing said.

   “Okay. When teeth start chattering it’s time to go inside.” Robin said strictly.

   “Awwww! Mummy!” The girls and Alice all said together.

   Robin raised an eyebrow at Alice who grinned and shrugged, finally standing and brushing some snow from her clothes. “Okay, mummy’s right. The snow’s not going anywhere.”

   “But we never finished our game.” Rae complained, shivering even as she had a line of sweat on her forehead.

   “We’ll finish it tomorrow. Come on. Or else mummy and I will drink all the hot chocolate ourselves.” Alice said, linking her arm with Robin’s.

   They’d barely taken a step when both girls shot passed them to the door. “Hurry up, mama, mummy! Hurry up!” They called as they ran inside, not even bothering to kick the snow off of their feet.

   “They definitely inherited your energy. I can’t keep up you three.” Robin sighed. She purposely began dragging her feet, taking this moment to have a romantic walk through the snow with her wife.

   “That’s why we’re a team. I wear them down and then you tuck them in later.” Alice grinned, leaning over and kissing her cheek. Then she pulled back and winked. “You just save the extra energy for warming me up later.”

   Now that was something to look forward to. Robin paused, turning to give Alice another kiss when the girls heads appeared in the window. They knocked hard on the glass with their balled up fists. “Come on!” They called impatiently, their voices only slightly muffled.

   “Hey!” Robin snapped, her and Alice rushing inside. “Don’t bang on the window like that!”


	18. Trouble In Two Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Kids are running around and cause some trouble but Alice can’t say no to the kids because they are so cute and look like her Robin.(Also she thinks it’s fun too) Robin is like “what am I gonna do with you, I have three kids!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Hyperion Heights! The kids are around 4-5 years old.

   Robin left the room for two minutes. Two short minutes to stick her head down the hall and get some foam cups of juice for the girls while they waited for Grandpa Killian to finish his shift and join them for their usual Friday lunch. Just. Two. God. Damn. Minutes.

    _Two minutes_!

   “What the he- honey?” Robin said, catching herself just in time to keep from swearing.

   They had come to wait in Rogers and Weaver’s office just a short while ago. Alice had sat on the desk while Robin hovered by her side and they had allowed their daughters to steal the detectives chairs. Everything had been as it should have and Robin had ducked out for two minutes to get them drinks when they complained.

   Two minutes.

   Now, the girls were spinning on the chairs from either side of the room, kicking the walls and furniture in order to keep going, and while Alice was trying to act casual where she now leaned by the window, Robin immediately noticed the neat stack of paperwork that had been on Weaver’s desk was no longer quite as neat. In fact it looked like it had been knocked over and hastily stuffed back in place in an uneven and criss crossed pile. Killian’s pencil holder was also lying on its side and there were crude drawings on one of the desk legs of animals and love hearts.

   “How… What…” Robin shook her head. “You’d think I’d be used to this by now…”

   “Used to what?” Alice blinked innocently.

   “Your inability to say no to them.” Robin said, sighing and walking over to fix Weaver’s paperwork, even knowing he would probably see straight away that it was out of its original order.

   “I don’t have a…” Alice started then fell silent and gave a shy smile. “Well. They were having fun.” She shrugged.

   “Yeah and Weaver’s going to be pissed when he comes down to find what they’ve done to his desk.” Robin noted, looking down at the girlish doodles on the harsh detectives leg.

   Alice snorted loudly, not even bothering to respond. They both knew Rumple would have a mental struggle with himself, caught between annoyance and that special soft spot he had for Alice and her daughters. And then, he would blow out a breath, say nothing, and take it out on the next poor officer who got in his way or gave him the wrong coffee order. And that was if he was even annoyed at all. Otherwise he’d just roll his eyes and say nothing.

   “Girls, enough!” Robin called, walking over and grabbing Blessing’s chair, jerking the young girl to a stop.

   “Ha!” Rae shouted still spinning. “I win!”

   “No fair,” Blessing stood and immediately stumbled, dizzy enough that she fell against the desk, grabbing the wires for support and ending up with her dragging Roger’s computer right off of his desk onto the floor.

   There was a moments pause after the crashing had ceased echoing around the room and even Rae came to a slow stop, her mouth shaped in a silent O. Then Robin reached up, pressing a hand to her face and sighing while Alice giggled, walking over and helping guide Blessing back to her chair.

   As soon as she was sat down, Alice glanced over to Rae. “Ready for round two?”

   “Yeah!” Rae grinned and even Blessing, still dizzy, nodded excitedly.

   Robin shook her head again, staring at Alice as she counted down before the girls kicked off and began spinning once more. “I have three children.” She said in a deadpan voice, staring at her wife and raising an eyebrow.

   “And we’re all adorable.” Alice said, sticking her tongue out before her expression shifted to worry and her eyes drifted to the floor. “So uh…” She pointed to the laptop. “Is it broken?”


	19. Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Desiare had a nightmare and snoop into their mothers bed for comfort. The nightmare is about how she is not their biological kid and she was having hard time of it. Alice tells her her biological mother and how being family doesn’t always require blood.(can you go on with that, I really want an emotional family time, the last family pic is made my heart swell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Hyperion Heights and the girls are around six-seven years old.  
> This story mostly focuses on Rae with bits of mama Alice and a tiny bit of cute Curious Archer at the end!

   Rae had discovered the truth about her adoption just a few days earlier, and it had plagued on her mind ever since. She’d been playing hide and seek with Blessing and the Mills twins at the time. It was her turn to hide while Blessing counted and she had rushed into the kitchen, ducking into the cupboard under the sink - her mums needed to go shopping for supplies soon so there was a lot of empty space for her small body to squeeze into. She sat waiting in the dark, listening to the mumble of her mums friends and family members next door and the pattering of clumsy feet upstairs.

   That was where Rae had been hiding when uncle Henry and aunt Ella came back into the kitchen to get some more drinks for everyone. At first she’d been focused on listening out for the inevitable squeals of the twins once they were caught, so much so, that she didn’t notice what they were talking about her until they said her name.

   They were discussing adoption. Apparently they were considering it, since it had worked out so well for Alice and Robin before they had Blessing. At first Rae was confused, trying to remember what adoption was… And then she remembered. Mum had explained it to her once that aunt Emma was Henry’s bio mother while aunt ‘Gina was Henry’s adopted mother.

   Henry was adopted. And so was she.

   The shock had left Rae hidden under the cupboard for hours, long after Blessing had given up searching and had instead began calling for her. She’d heard clearly when her mums began to grow worried and they sent out a search party around the house for her but had ignored it. They were just about to go out and search the streets when mama used a spell on Rae’s favourite blanket in order to find her. That just confirmed it. Otherwise they would have used themselves for the spell. But there was no relation between them to use…

   Now she was lying awake, staring at Blessing sleeping soundly across the room. She hadn’t told them she knew. She’d pretended to have fallen asleep before Henry and Ella came in and they all believed her. The rest of the day, and the days that followed, Rae had been too busy trying to get Blessing to leave her alone to think about it properly. The only time she had any peace was at night, but now a nightmare had woken her up, taking even that from her.

   In the nightmare, she and Blessing had been chased by dark shadows. Mum and mama showed up to save them, only to pick up Blessing and turn away. She’d call for them but mama had tearfully told her that they loved her, but these shadows were her  _real_  parents. Her mums had cried while the shadows loomed over her, they wanted to help but couldn’t because she wasn’t really theirs.

   Rae had woken just as the shadow had grabbed her hair, pulling like the mean boys in school. Now she lay awake, staring at the girl she thought was her sister. Everyone always said Blessing looked like their mums. And not just because of the blonde hair and the bright smile. She even had each of their eyes. One blue and one green - everyone always complimented them. Rae didn’t look like either of them, with dark brown hair and matching brown eyes. She’d never thought much of it before but now it all made so much sense…

   The worst part was not knowing how to feel. Part of her wanted to cry and part of her wanted to scream. And part of her felt dumb. Uncle Henry was adopted but he was happy. Rae knew her mums loved her but… What if those people (it didn’t feel right thinking of them as her mum or dad) showed up like Emma did? Rae didn’t want them. She didn’t want extra parents. She just wanted her mums.

   Knowing she wouldn’t be getting back to sleep that night, Rae climbed from the sheets and edged out of the room. Blessing was a deep sleeper, but she still tiptoed like she had a private secret to keep. Once in the hallway, she hurried into the next room where her mums were both sleeping. Except, unlike Blessing, mama was a light sleeper.

   “Rae?” Alice mumbled as soon as she heard the squeaking of the door being pushed open, squinting at the sudden light from the hallway that hit her hard in the face. She sat up, pushing the hair from her eyes. “What’s wrong, Sea-Turtle?” She said, using the affectionate nickname she sometimes had for her eldest daughter.

   “Mama,” Rae said, crossing the room and standing beside the bed at her side. “I know I’m adopted.”

   Alice paused, looking more thoughtful than shocked. “I thought you might.” She said finally, reaching down and lifting her up onto her lap. “Henry was worried you’d overheard him.” She wrapped her arms around her tightly. “You know it doesn’t mean anything, right? We love you just as much as your sister.”

   “I know.” Rae mumbled.

   “But it still bothers you? You know DNA doesn’t mean anything. You are always our daughter.” Alice insisted.

   “What’s DNA?” Rae frowned.

   “It’s like… Well it’s what makes two people biologically related.” Alice explained. “Remember, Emma is Henry’s bio mum? Well bio is short for biological and that’s what DNA is.”

   “Oh.” Rae mumbled, frowning down at her lap. “What is someone with my DNA comes for me? Like Emma did for uncle Henry?”

   “Well Henry went to get Emma. Otherwise she wouldn’t have found him.” Alice assured her. “So you don’t need to worry about that. And anyway, the United Realms have a protection spell over it, remember? So no one is going to get in unless we want them to.” She hesitated. “Unless you want them to…”

   “I don’t.” Rae said, shaking her head, tears filling her eyes. “I don’t want any other parents. I just want you and mum… But… If they’re my bio parents then I have to.”

   “Why do you think that?” Alice stressed.

   “Cause Henry… His bio parents found him…” Rae mumbled. “Even his dad… We read it in Lucy’s storybook.”

   “That was a special case,” Alice stressed.

   “But they found him. Cause DNA means you got to find your family. Even if you don’t want to.” Rae whimpered.

   Alice hesitated. “Rae… Did I ever tell you about my biological mother?”

   Rae lifted her head suddenly, blinking back tears. “I thought you didn’t have a mummy.”

   “I don’t.” Alice said firmly. Then hesitated and gathered her thoughts. “But there was a woman who said she was. Because we shared DNA. She tried to hurt my actual family and she thought I would be okay with that because she was my biological mother. But I wasn’t. Because DNA doesn’t mean anything. Family isn’t about blood, it’s about who loves you and who wants the best for you. Emma loves Henry and wants the best for him, and that’s why she’s in his life as well as his other mum. Gothel didn’t love me, and she didn’t want the best for me, so she isn’t in my life. Do you understand?”

   “I think so…” Rae mumbled.

   “No matter what DNA or blood or biology says, family is only ever the people that love you. And your mum and I love you with all our hearts. So we’re your family and we won’t let anyone else take you away from us.” Alice insisted.

   “That’s right.” Robin said suddenly, sitting up and leaning over to put her arms around Alice and their daughter.

   Rae’s throat tightened and she sniffled, wiping a few escaping tears on the back of her hand. “I love you too.” Rae said, turning and wrapping her arms around them as best as she could at the awkward position she was sat with her legs still hanging over the side.

   “Come on, then, let’s get you back to bed.” Alice said, lifting and setting her back on her feet.

   “Or you can sleep in our bed tonight.” Robin offered.

   “That’s okay. I wanna sleep in my own room.” Rae said proudly.

   “Come on.”

   After Alice had led Rae back into her room and tucked her back into her soft sheets, she gave her an equally soft kiss on the forehead and eased silently out of the room, leaving the door open so a small amount of light squeezed through the gap. She was only gone for a few second after Rae had shut her eyes when she heard a shuffling and felt the bed dipping. Opening her eyes she found Blessing squeezing into the space on the bed beside her.

   “You okay?” Blessing said in a loud whisper.

   “Mmm-hmm.” Rae nodded. Then paused. “Hey, Blessing. You know I’m not related to you, right? Cause I’m adopted.”

   “Like Henry?” Blessing quizzed.

   “Yeah,” Rae nodded.

   Blessing paused, then shrugged her shoulders. “But you’re still my sister, right?”

   Rae grinned. “Yeah.”

   “Good.” Blessing nodded, curling up beside her. “Night.”

   “Goodnight little sis.” Rae whispered, placing her hand softly over Blessing’s and smiling as she shut her eyes.

   Outside in the hallway, Alice watched the girls through the gap with a grin on her face, waiting until their breathing had evened out and they had officially gone back to sleep before she slipped away. She eased back into her own room quietly so as not to disturb them further. Robin was laying awake, waiting for her return and watched silently as Alice crawl back in beside her.

   “They okay?” Robin asked, pulling Alice into her arms and kissing her shoulder softly.

   “Perfect.” Alice replied, turning to return the kiss. “How did we get so lucky with them?”

   “No idea. But I’m glad.” Robin smiled, then it spread into a wide grin. “You know we’ve got the best, cutest family in all the realms right?”

   Alice snorted. “Duh!”


	20. Needless Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: When they started dating, Zelena told Robin she was happy for her, but that they should use protection, and Robin blushes and told her, "It's not that I can get her pregnant." Until later, she did get Alice pregnant.

   “Robin, we need to talk.”

   “So close,” Robin mumbled, cringing from where she was just steps away from getting out the door. Instead, she rolled her eyes, turning around and sulking back into the living room where her mother was waiting for her.

   It had been two days since her mother had discovered her intimate relationship with Alice, in the worst possible way - by walking in on them mid passion. Since then, Robin had done her best to avoid her at all times. She spent a night at Alice’s, and another camping out in the woods. In fact she’d only come home to change her clothes before she head out again, thinking her mother would be meeting with aunt Regina today like she did every week.

  It turned out she had skipped this week to lay in wait for her daughters return. Now there was no avoiding her.

   “Mum, I’m kind of busy…” Robin said, hovering in the doorway.

   Zelena sat in the armchair by the wall, legs crossed, hands on top of one another over her knee, and a seriously intense look on her face. She pressed her lips together and ignored Robin’s comment, nodding her head to the sofa. “Take a seat.”

   “Mum…” Robin moaned, then sighed and walked over, taking a reluctant seat. Best get it over with, after all.

   “Robin,” Zelena began. “I am so happy you’ve found someone. But now that you have, we need to talk about safety.”

   “OH MY GOD!” Robin shouted, dramatically throwing herself to the side so she was lying down before sitting right back up again. “I knew it! I knew you were going to do this! I just freaking knew it!”

   “Robin… We need to have this talk.” Zelena said firmly.

   “No! No we don’t!” Robin snapped, standing and glaring at her mother. “I mean, what do you think is going to happen? Huh? We’re going to get pregnant?! I think we’re kind of missing some important bits to get that baby train rolling.”

   “There is more than just getting pregnant-” Zelena began.

   “I don’t have anything,” Robin said sharply. “And neither does Alice. And I hate to break it you mum, but if I was going to catch anything. I’d have gotten it by now.” She might have been embarrassed talking about her sex life so openly if she wasn’t so damn infuriated. There was literally no need for this damn talk! It was just her mother, being supremely uncool as always, purposely trying to embarrass her daughter just because she could.

   “Robin, you need to be careful.” Zelena said, uncrossing her legs and leaning forward slightly.

   “We don’t have any STDs and I’m not going to get her pregnant!” Robin snapped, standing and charging from the room. “So just drop it already!”

## One Broken Dark Curse Later…

   Zelena cleared her throat.

   Robin looked up, the grin still hanging on her lips. “What?” She blinked.

   “Oh nothing.” Zelena said lightly, cupping her hot drink between her hands and putting on an over the top fake innocence to her voice. “Just… Remembering some time before the curse when a certain someone was so sure they didn’t need protection.”

   Robin’s face flushed with a new wave of embarrassment. “What?” Alice blinked, looking up at her mother in law.

   “Nothing!” Robin said quickly, glancing at Alice before turning and glaring back at her mother.

   “I’m confused…” Alice said slowly.

   “Don’t worry, starfish. Just ignore them.” Killian said, reaching over and giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “You just stay well rested. Do you need anything? A drink? Another pillow? Are you cold? Hot? I’ll get you a blanket and open the window.”

   Alice laughed. “I’m fine, papa! Promise.”

   “Don’t worry.” Robin said, turning back to where she was crouched on the floor by Alice’s leg. “I’m taking good care of them both.” She reached a hand, stroking the swollen bump on Alice’s stomach, leaning forward and giving her a soft kiss through the thin material of her shirt.

   Suddenly Zelena’s voice mimicked a high pitched version of Robin’s. “ _I’m not going to get her pregnant_.” She turned, walking over to where Regina was bouncing baby Desirae on her lap, making the infant squeal and giggle with a series of funny faces. “Here’s an early lesson, sweet-pea. Never doubt Grandma Z. She’s all knowing.”

   Regina snorted loudly but was pointedly ignored by her big sister, who stood back up and made her way into the kitchen for a top up on her drink.

   “It’s not like we’re unprepared!” Robin called after her irritably.

   “Don’t care,” Zelena mumbled. “Still got your wife pregnant.” She snorted and rolled her eyes. “ _Missing some important bits_  my green ass.”


	21. Robin's Curse-Free Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Robin wakes up after their first night since the curse is broken. She saw Alice in her arms.( after last episode it’s clear that Alice is the little spoon) she thinks about how much she loves Alice,her cursed life without her. How they always know each other. Basically romantic stuff in Robin’s head while she watch and adore peacefully sleeping Alice.Would you write a CA Short from it?Watching the person you love sleep and thinking about it is just way too full of love.And we chose love!!

_“Tilly… Come on… We have to go.” Robin said, reaching for her, but before she could touch her shoulder, a barrier appeared and threw her arm back, causing her to stumble. “Tilly!” She snapped fearfully._

_“No.” Tilly said coldly, not even looking at her. “I don’t want to leave.”_

_The woman to her right shook before vanishing in a flash of light, transforming into a tall looming tree that towered over their heads, joining the others and slowly trapping them inside like a cage. If Robin didn’t get out now, she’d be trapped there, forever, left to starve to death with no light and no possible escape. But she couldn’t leave, not without Tilly._

_“Tilly!” Robin gasped desperately, reaching for her only to be blast back again. She hit the floor this time and looked up just as Tilly’s body began to shake and glow. “NO!”_

* * *

   Robin woke with a sharp gasp but was too petrified to move, leaving her frozen in place. Luckily this meant she didn’t disturb Alice, lying in her arms.

   The sight of her true love, safe and sound by her side, nearly made Robin burst into happy tears. Instead she kept quiet and just smiled a shaky smile, leaning forward, pressing her lips softly against the back of her neck where her hair had fallen to the side and exposed the soft skin underneath. She let her body relax against her pillow but found she could no longer sleep, the nightmare hanging over her, even knowing they were finally safe.

   They were in the apartment above Roni’s bar where Regina had been allowing Margot to stay during the curse. Alice had to move out of the place she had been sharing with her father now that there was magic and his curse had come back into affect. She had been heartbroken, crying over it for hours once they were safely out of the sight of their other friends and family. Robin had done what she could, but in the end, all she could do was hold her and make promises they both knew she couldn’t keep.

   Robin pressed her lips together and carefully did what she could to roll Alice over. Normally Alice was a light sleeper but today had been a long day and she barely let out an irritable moan before she was snuggling back down, curling up against Robin and pressed her face into her shoulder. Now she could see her face, Robin leaned over and took a deep breath of the shampoo still freshly rinsed from her love’s hair. Everything about her, the way she fit so perfectly into her arm, how warm she was against her body, how sweet she smelled, was perfect. So much so that Robin felt guilty. Because the curse hadn’t actually been so bad for Alice, at least not towards the end when she and her father had unknowingly found each other. They had been living together and almost happy. There was probably a part of Alice sad the curse had been broken while Robin was nothing but relieved for it. 

   During her long years in the curse, Margot had been searching for something. She hadn’t realised at the time, but she was searching for Alice. She had travelled from one point of the country to the other, met new people, made new friends, and still she had been miserable. No place ever felt like home. She was uncomfortable in every bed she slept in. Every meal she had felt like cardboard in her mouth. Every person she grew close to was still miles away from her emotionally. It took her all two years of the curse before she realised that none of that could fill the void in her heart and then she had received a call from her mother, asking her to come home. It had seemed like a sign and Margot didn’t have much else holding her back, so she returned. But even then it didn’t feel right.

   Things only started to feel right when she met Tilly. In that moment when she saved her life from the car, she felt a thrill. Margot had assumed it was the pleasure of saving a life, and being a momentary hero but really it had been seeing the thing she had lost. And then she had gone cold again, partly because her mother was keeping secrets and partly because she still felt hollow. That only changed after she had gone down to the Rollin’ Bayou. Once again she met with Tilly and that cold feeling hanging over her vanished, and she continued to grow warmer as she and Tilly shared their date not long after.

   Even when Tilly had run off before their date was over because of her bad day, Margot had been worried and upset, but no longer hollow. Almost like she knew that she and her would find their way back to each other and, sure enough, Tilly had shown up at the bar that very evening with a plate of candy in her hands and a cute smile on her face.

   In fact things had been too intense. Margot had realised, after she put the bracelet on Tilly and felt Tilly’s fingers brush against her, that she was in love with her. Which had been crazy at the time since they barely knew each other and Margot had forced herself to pull away, trying to slow things down. Of course, that didn’t work, and her love for the other girl only became more assured, which was why she didn’t question the crazy stuff she saw when Weaver and Rogers took her down to the cave where Tilly and the other women had been.

   “Mmmm…” Alice moaned, face creasing slightly.

   Robin tensed as she realised she’d been tightening her hold, squeezing Alice close against her. Her mind flashed back to the nightmare. Even in her cursed state, she had been terrified of losing Tilly in that moment in the cave, and even now they were safe, that fear was lingering with her.

   There were no words for when they were reunited. Despite Alice’s reassurance before the curse was cast, Robin had feared she would never see her again, so when she was proven wrong, when the curse was broken and she saw her love standing a few steps in front of her… Robin felt like she could have fainted from the intense pressure of the happiness weighing down on her. Instead she had taken off her glasses, showing Alice that she was back. She wasn’t Margot any more, she was Robin again. And hearing her name come from Alice’s lips… The memory left Robin almost as breathless as she had been at the time.

   Now, staring down at her sleeping face, Robin smiled and reaching a hand to stroke the side of her face. She would never doubt Alice again. She would never doubt that they would always know each other, that they would always be together. Their love was so strong, nothing would ever be able to keep them apart. Robin could die tomorrow, and she would linger by Alice’s side as a ghost until the time when her love finally joined her again.

   “How did I get so lucky?” Robin whispered, still gazing at Alice’s sleeping face and stroking a strand of her blonde hair between her thumb and finger.

   That was the question though, wasn’t it? Robin had never before loved someone in the way she loved Alice. She’d never thought it possible. She saw the way Mary-Margaret and David always looked at each other and she had wondered how anyone could possibly feel as strongly as they did. After a while, and many bad relationships that barely lasted long enough to even be called a relationship, Robin had accepted she would never find the Snow White to her Prince Charming. She had assumed her life would be that of a loner. Someone who did her own thing and was happy that way, like the fairies or Granny. None of them needed anyone in their lives, and Robin had thought she was the same.

   Then she met Alice. Even before she had fallen head over heels in love with her, Robin had been strongly impressed by the other girl. She’d heard so much about her before finding her that day. All the stories, all the tales, all the memories shared about the girl who had survived so much isolation and had still come out as cheerful and loving as ever. If the roles were reversed, Robin felt she was more likely to grow up a villain than a pure hearted soul like Alice was.

   “I love you…” Robin whispered.

   Alice’s lips pulled into a sleepy smile like she could hear her and Robin’s heart fluttered in her chest. She grinned and leaned over, kissing her softly.

   In that moment, she could see their future in Alice’s sleeping face. She could see them on their wedding night, exhausted and excited at the same time. She could see them on their honeymoon, travelling somewhere the sun always shone and lying on the hot sand of the open beach. She could see them returning to a home of their own. She could see them having children, and raising them with as much love as they had for each other. She could even see them growing old, and knew that no matter how many wrinkles they earned or grey hairs they grew, Robin would still look at Alice’s sleeping face with the same complete and utter adoration as she did now.

   And with all those thoughts of the future in mind, Robin rest her face against Alice’s and shut her eyes, returning to sleep. No more nightmares this time. Only wonderful memories and trust what was yet to come, to take their place.


	22. Taking His Place Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: For Hook to be cured of the poisoned heart, someone has to willing take his place, someone that has a deep connection with Alice too. Robin knows that what she is about to do will heart the woman she loves, but she also knows that it hurts Alice much more not being able to be with her Papa. So before Robin takes Hook place, she wants one last time with her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first real angst fic for these two. Beware of incredible sadness before entering!

   Back in her tower, when she read biology books her father had dropped off to help her understand the changes to her body, Alice had assumed there was just one way to have sex. It wasn’t until she had met Robin and they had passed the point of being intimate in their relationship that she discovered nothing about a true romance was ever so simple. And she didn’t mean positions or various sensitivity spots. But a general feel, an aura even, of how they did it.

   For example, back in the Enchanted Forest, there were the excited and almost hyperactive times when Robin’s adrenaline was still running high from an adventure just beforehand, where they would be spinning around the room, making enough noise to disturb neighbouring villages. Or there was the desperate times when they had been separated for a long period of times and were glued together upon being reunited. Or then there were the times when they were both almost tired but needy, and the best way Alice could describe their love making then was that it was almost lazy, but still very much enjoyable.

   Since they had been together for such a long time now, Alice had an idea about each and every one of the moods that defined their tumbles between the sheets. Because of this, she recognised when there was a sudden new mood between them. One she had not experienced with Robin - with  _anyone_  - before.

   Because it was new, Alice couldn’t define it. It was slow. It was careful and soft, like Robin was afraid if she touched her too roughly then she might break. It was tender and left goose bumps in the wake of her each moment of contact and somehow Alice was more breathless from that than any other time when they were rolling onto the floor. Robin’s lips ghost across her skin, pausing only to leave the slightest purple coloured mark along her neck and shoulders - the closest she came to being rough - and she barely let Alice do anything. Every time Alice reached for her, she took her hands - still being gentle - and held her back, taking over until Alice gave up trying, submitting to her, and letting Robin have completely control.

   By the time Robin was done with her, Alice’s limbs felt so weak, she was sure she’d be bedridden for weeks before she would find the strength to stand again. She was breathless, panting even as Robin lay by her side and pulled her into her arms, and despite barely moving, Alice was covered in a shiny sheen of sweat, from amongst the strands of her hair all the way down to the spaces between her toes.

   “Oh wow,” Alice mumbled, even her lips felt weak and her words were a fraction away from slurring. She twisted to face Robin, smiling at her. “That was… Amazing.”

   Robin smiled at her. “It was.” She whispered.

   Alice hesitated. “For you too? Seems like you didn’t really get much out of all of that.”

   “Any time I spend with you is amazing,” Robin whispered softly, gazing at her intensely.

   “Well, sure, but orgasms are are like amazing times seven!” Alice said lightly, trying to make Robin laugh. She wasn’t sure why, but there was something that bothered Alice about the way she just kept smiling at her like that. It was like the mood of the sex, which Alice still was unable to name.

   But instead of laughing, Robin just kept smiling, looking almost strained and with a wetness building in her eyes, like she was going to start crying. Without thinking, Alice reached up and cupped her cheek, running her thumb over the spot under her eye. It was still dry, for now.

   “Robin, what’s going on? Talk to me.” Alice begged.

   “I… I was just thinking… About how I wish I could help you… And your dad.” Robin said slowly.

   “Oh…” Alice felt her own smile fall and she looked down towards their feet.

   “Alice.” Robin said, pulling her even close so their bodies were pressed tightly together. “If there was a way for you to be together, but it had a price. Would you pay it?”

   “Of course,” Alice said without thought. “I’d pay any price just so papa and I could be together again.”

   “He means the world to you,” Robin said. It wasn’t a question but Alice answered it anyway.

   “The world and more.” Alice said, then leaned over and buried her face into Robin’s neck. “Can we stop talking about this?” She asked quietly. “I just want tonight to be a wonderful night just about us.”

   With her face buried, Alice didn’t see the heartbroken expression break out on Robin’s face. “My thoughts exactly.” She said, her voice given nothing away even as she clung to Alice… For the last time.

   The next morning, Alice slept soundly as Robin dressed. She was completely unaware of the other girl as she slipped out a small brown envelope from her coat and placed it on the dressing table in front of the mirror. It looked almost just like the one Alice had given her all those years before the curse was cast, right down to the words written on the front, although this one was written in her own handwriting. And unlike Alice’s letter, it held a much more tragic tale hidden on the inside.

   Just before Robin left, she paused and walked over, risking giving Alice a careful kiss on her lips… One last time. Then, she tearfully stood up and took a step back, fighting the urge to sob for fear of waking her love up early and getting caught. With every step she took, she felt like her heart was breaking off, one piece at a time. In fact she almost changed her mind. Almost dropped her bow and dived back under the sheets, kissing and hugging Alice and never letting her go.

   Instead she reminded herself of why she was doing this, and hurried as quietly as she could from the room and out of the building. By the time she got outside the sobs had broken free and they wracked her body until she was stumbling down the streets, nearly falling into the road, but she still didn’t stop or slow down. Instead she sped up. She put as much space between her and her love as she could, running blindly through the tears and refusing to look back, terrified of what would happen if she did. A few people saw her, but no one had time to stop her, and it wasn’t long before she was leaving the Heights behind… Maybe forever.

* * *

_Dear my one true love._  
_I’m sorry. I know you may hate me but just know, I do this for you._  
_Aunt Regina found a way to transfer your fathers curse. She doesn’t know I’ve used it. Please don’t be mad at her. She found it by accident and I never told anyone what I was going to do._  
_Please understand. I love you. And it’s because I love you I did this. You and your father have been apart for too long. And now you can be together. As a family. Like you always should have been._  
_This isn’t goodbye. Not forever. I will not stop until I find a cure. I will not rest until I get rid of this curse so we can be together, but for now, be happy. Please do that for me. Be happy with your father and always smile, because you have no idea how much your smile lights up the world for everyone else._  
_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you with all my heart and the hearts of everyone else in the world. I love you to the end of the world, back, and even further. I love you past the stars, past the sun, past the clouds of Olympus themselves. I love you and I hope you don’t hate me. But even if you do, I still love you._  
_We will see each other again. We will be together. But for now… Be happy._  
_My heart, my soul and my love are all forever yours._  
_Nobin._


	23. An Old Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hey, can you do a short about little Robin who has crush on Snow and Alice and Robin saw them in SB, pleaseee? (You really did spoiled us. Probably you had million other prompts in your box but you are too damn talented and we love our girls. Soooo sorry but we aren’t gonna stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things!
> 
> 1\. This comes from a headcanon that an Anon and I came up with, being that Robin had a massive crush on Snow White when she was younger and falling in love with the princesses and such around Storybrooke.
> 
> 2\. I hate the ending, and not just because it was badly written and not just because I feel like the Season 7 cast were completely screwed over in favour of fanservice for the original cast, but also because I still don’t fully understand it, even now! Like, the time travel part makes no sense and just creates an endless list of plot holes!  
> So therefore, let me explain the setting of this short!:
> 
> Past and present Regina and Emma are all working on a towns worth of memory potion to erase the memory of everyone so as not to disrupt the future, then they will use another spell to return everyone to the present. Until then, however, everyone is free to roam around and interact with one another. Also - In the final episode, Robin was 5 but for the sake of the story, she’s gonna be 11.
> 
> Now, the short begins:

   “Are you okay?”

   Alice looked up before she realised she was squeezing into Robin’s arm tighter than she had meant to. She blushed, loosening her grip and forcing herself to smile shakily. “Fine.”

   Robin smiled at her, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly. “You don’t need to be nervous.”

   “I’m not.” Alice lied.

   “Okay… But you don’t need to be.” Robin grinned. “Everyone is going to love you.”

   Alice pulled Robin to a sudden stop, pulling a face at her. “I heard someone call me ‘Fake Alice’.” She admitted. “And they keep calling papa, Fhook. Like, Fake Hook.”

   Robin tensed, but tried not to show it, making a mental note to find out who was saying these things later so she could deal with them personally. Instead, she reached over and pulled Alice into a hug, kissing her gently before resting their foreheads together. “Those people are idiots. Just ignore them.” She pulled away slightly. “But. If you really don’t want to, then just say the words ‘Candy Apple’ and I’ll give us an excuse to leave. We can spend the rest of the weekend in our room at Granny’s, if you like.”

   Alice nodded, then sighed. “You really think it’s gonna take them a weekend to finish the potion?”

   “At least,” Robin said firmly, pausing as they wandered past the school just as the bell rang out. “Come on. Let me introduce you to my old school teacher!”

   Alice let herself be dragged along by Robin, through the playground full of kids already busy with their games, barely even noticing the two strange woman wandering through towards the building. Inside, Robin made her way down to where she knew Mrs Nolan’s classroom was waiting for them, and stepped through the door without hesitation…

   Only to stop short when she saw a familiar eleven year old face already there.

   Robin’s past self didn’t know about her future self wandering around town. Like most people, she was kept in dark in order to make it easier for the memory potion to come into affect, but Robin naturally recognised herself and each time she saw her wandering passed, she was hit with the same shock that left her speechless and more than a little uneasy. Despite how cute she was, it really wasn’t natural seeing your younger self walking around so casually like she did.

   Alice and Robin stopped just in the doorway and watched Mrs Nolan smile and wave at them to just hold on for one second before turning back to Little Robin. The younger girl’s short hair was pulled back with pink bow and she wore the uniform in a much cuter and more innocent way than she would in a few more years time.

   “How can I help you, Robin?” Mrs Nolan said, smiling down at the younger girl.

   Alice, having already recognised Little Robin from earlier encounters when they had seen her, immediately grinned at the sight. She loved seeing her girlfriend when she was a child. She loved everything about Robin and truly enjoyed seeing every side of her, of learning everything she could about the person she used to be back before they met.

   Robin, however, felt a sudden wave of dread as she realised what they were about to witness. “Let’s come back later.” She said quickly, trying to pull Alice from the room.

   Unfortunately, Alice could be very strong when she wanted to be and easily pulled Robin to a stop, standing her ground by the wall and smiling cheerfully as Little Robin retrieved something from her backpack.

   “I got you these,” Little Robin said, ignoring the two new women and handing Mrs Nolan a bouquet of yellow daffodils. “I picked them myself.”

   “Oh. They are beautiful!” Mrs Nolan beamed, taking the flowers from her. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

   Little Robin beamed up at her, swaying on her feet slightly. “You’re welcome, Mrs Nolan.” She said in a voice that was almost sing-song like.

   Alice paused, frowning slightly before realisation flashed in her expression and she turned to Robin, wide eyed with her spreading grin. Even Alice, who grew up in a tower, saw the obviousness to Little Robin’s attraction, directed at the woman in front of her. The younger girl was practically drooling over her teacher.

   “Why don’t you go enjoy your break,” Mrs Nolan said, placing a hand on her back and pushing her gently to the door. “I need to talk with these two women quickly.”

   “Yes, Mrs Nolan.” Little Robin said, a hint of disappointment in her voice as she walked through the door. She paused, only for a moment to glance up at the two women, eyes lingering before Mrs Nolan cleared her throat and the younger girl skipped the rest of the way outside.

   After she was gone, Robin awkwardly bit her lip, glancing at where Alice was still grinning at her in open amusement. But before either of them could say anything to one another, Snow spoke first.

   “Glad to see you got over that crush,” Snow noted, crossing her arms and looking from Robin to Alice and their still joined arms.

   Robin turned to gawp at her. “You knew?!”

   “Robin, of course I knew.” She said, rolling her eyes as she turned and placed the flowers on her desk. “This is the third bouquet you’ve given me this week.”

   “But… You never said anything.” Robin stuttered.

   “Well, of course not. I mean, what could I say? I didn’t want to hurt your feelings. And it was just a harmless crush anyway.” Snow shrugged. “No body is getting hurt. Beside’s, it’s cute.”

   “Yeah, it is.” Alice agreed, still grinning.

   Wanting very much to change the subject, Robin pulled Alice forward. “Mrs Nolan, meet Alice. Alice, this is my old teacher, Mrs Nolan. Otherwise known as Snow White.”

   “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alice.” Snow said softly, taking her hand and shaking it. “Henry has already been by and told me so much about you. I’m so glad you and your father have been reunited.”

   “Yeah,” Alice nodded, smiling even as she pressed her lips together. “Me too.”

   After a short talk with Snow, the girls left her to have a break of her own and made their way back on the streets. Robin refused to meet Alice’s eye, glancing around and searching for someone else she could introduce Alice to in order to keep her love distracted from bringing up what they both knew she wanted to talk about.

   Unfortunately she didn’t find anyone in time.

   “You were cute,” Alice noted finally, nudging her.

   “Yeah, well, I was a kid.” Robin said, trying to brush it off casually.

   “And you had a crush,” Alice continued cheekily. “On your teacher. Could you be more of a cliche?”

   “Oh please let’s drop it. I was an idiot,” Robin moaned.

   “You were. Still are, to be fair.” She nudged her hip against her. “But it’s adorable.”

   “No, it’s not. It’s embarrassing. Especially knowing Mrs Nolan knew all along. I made such a fool out of myself over her.” Robin groaned.

   “You weren’t that bad.” Alice shrugged.

   “That was just the start, love. You didn’t see the worst of it. I was crazy in love with her at one point. On Valentine’s Day, I even sent her an anonymous box of chocolates that she mistook as a gift from her husband.” Robin said, blushing slightly as she remembered how furious her twelve year old self had been that David was getting credit for her gift.

   “You know, I’m suddenly enjoying this walk through Storybrooke after all!” Alice said brightly.

   “Yeah, I’m sure you are. Now can we move on? It is too embarrassing. Come on. I’ll introduce you to my old babysitter.” Robin said.

   “Oh, we both know I’m not dropping this any time soon.” Alice beamed. “Now, just what kind of chocolate did you send Mrs Nolan? And how come I’ve never been treated like that before?”

   “They didn’t have them in the Enchanted Forest,” Robin said defensively. “And besides. I brought you a marmalade sandwich instead!”

   Alice giggled, her earlier nerves completely forgotten now. She and Robin made their way down towards where a girl named Grace used to babysitter Robin during her toddler years. It was a nice surprise to meet the alternative version of the Mad Hatter though he was nothing like the one Alice knew, although nothing Robin did would stop Alice constantly reminding her of that moment in the classroom, even later at night when it was just the two of them.

And all the while the girls explored Storybrooke together, neither of them knew that Little Robin would remember the pretty blonde with blue eyes who had visited her classroom that day. Right up until the time when her mother gave her a special drink that took the memory away from her, until many years later when she relived the moment for herself.


	24. Taking His Place Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Oh please continue your last short. Maybe showing Alice's reaction and them seeing each other for the first time after Robin took the curse.

   That morning started out as any other. Killian woke up early, took a luke warm morning shower in a tight and uncomfortable bathroom, brushed his teeth over a cramped sink, skipped breakfast because he could never eat in the morning - especially with a layer of minty toothpaste still coating his gums - and dressed to head out. He would start by going down to Roni’s bar before the start of his shift back at the station. He normally had a few hours to kill and he liked spending it with the others and Roni’s had long since become the unofficial hangout for all of them.

   However this morning might have started out normal, but it certainly didn’t continue that way. In fact, it stopped being normal when he stepped outside the apartment buildings and turned to find Alice standing not far away from him.

   “Alice?!” Killian blinked, taking an automatic step away from her, only to stop short. Something wasn’t right. The tingling in his chest that he normally felt whenever Alice drew near wasn’t happening. In fact there was no feeling or reaction from her presence at all… And then he noticed the expression on her face. “Alice?” He said, his voice softer now.

   Alice was taking ragged breaths through her open mouth. She stood in nothing but a silk dressing gown that was half falling off her shoulders, her blonde hair a tangled mess and her eyes red and flooded with tears that streamed down her cheeks as fast as the snot from her nose. Her bare feet were dirty, and one of her knees was bleeding from where she must have tripped with goose bumps over every inch of her cold skin, and there was some water splashed up the bottom half of her gown, causing her to shiver on the spot. And on top of that, she was pale, white as a sheet of paper and her knees shook worse than the rest of her, almost like she was going to collapse to the ground at any second.

   “Alice…” Killian repeated slowly.

   “Papa.” Alice said, breaking into sobs and running forward. He didn’t have a chance to stop her before she had thrown herself at him, crying into his shoulder and clinging onto him tightly. For a single second he felt a rush of surprised joy - the curse, it wasn’t working for whatever reason - but that joy was immediately crushed and smothered by the feel of his daughters shaking sobs against him. Something was wrong. Something was very,  _VERY_  wrong.

   “Alice? Talk to me! What’s wrong? What’s happened?” Killian said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close because it was all he could do.

   “She’s… She’s… Ro… Bin’s… GONE!” Alice sobbed, legs giving out until the only thing holding her up now, was her father.

   In the end, Killian forgot about going to Roni’s and to work. Instead he picked his daughter up into his arms for the first time since she was ten, turning around and carrying her back inside his apartment. It was many hours later before he got the full story from her, and even more hours before he was finally able to get through to Regina at the bar, screaming at her over the phone until she showed up on his doorstep. But no matter how many explanations she gave or attempts to get in contact with her niece for them, it didn’t change anything.

   His daughters true love had gone, sacrificing her own happiness for his.

   And he hated her for it.

## Three Years Later…

   “So, can I buy you a drink?” The pretty girl asked, leaning too close for comfort.

   Alice hated pushy girls. Not just because they made her uncomfortable, but because there was something so much cuter about shy smiles and hesitant touches that had the opportunity to grow into something more confident. So even if Alice still wasn’t weighed down heavily with heart break, it still would have been easy for her to smile and turn this girls advances down with barely a glance in her direction.

   “No thank you.” Alice said, purposely turning away from her.

   “Oh come on,” the pretty girl insisted, moving even closer. “Just one drink.”

   “I said no!” Alice snapped sharply. Before the girl could react, she was grabbing her coat and jumping to her feet. Alice rushed from the bar, not bothering to pause and say goodbye to Regina even when she passed her. Despite Regina explaining everything to her - how she accidentally found the transfer spell and had no idea Robin was planning to use it - Alice knew she would never be able to forgive her. Whether she meant to or not, it was her fault Robin was no longer in her life.

   Outside in the cold evening air, Alice pulled on her coat and tightened it around her. She turned and started back in the direction of her fathers apartment- no. Of  _their_  apartment. Since that day they discovered they were curse free, Alice had moved straight back home with her papa, living the life they always should have…

   And yet it was hollow. Because no matter how happy she was with her papa… It came at the sacrifice of her true love.

   If someone had given Alice the choice, to pick one of the people she loved to be cursed from being with her, she would have probably broken down on the spot. There was no way for her to decide which person to be forever separated from. But Robin hadn’t even given her a chance to make that choice. She had decided for her and part of Alice wanted to hate her for it… But of course she couldn’t. Even after all these years, she still loved Robin with every fraction of her being and every moment, every breath without her by her side… It was like dying every second of the day. Like she was sick with something killing her in a way that was slow and painful, yet there was no actual literal end in sight.

   Taking a breath to calm her nerves - it wasn’t unheard of for Alice to suffer a minor panic attack when she thought too much about all she had lost, just like all those years ago when her father had first been cursed - Alice wrapped her arms around her torso. She began hugging herself tightly. It wasn’t the same as when Robin held her, but it was all she would get until she returned home. Then she could hug her papa and listen to him tell her that everything would be okay. That things would get better. That he believed she would have a happy ending.

   Nice words, but that’s all they really were. Just words.

   And words never gave anyone a happy ending.

   “Hey, Tower Girl.”

   Until now.


	25. Horse Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Could they have used two horses? Of course, they could. But Alice won't pass the chance to have her arms around Robin's waist while they ride.

   “Here ya go, petals.” Kahlan said, guiding two beautiful horses towards them. “You can uses these two for the day. It’s five silver in total until sunset. After that, it’s a silver every hour you’re gone.” She paused. “We usually would have ya leave something valuable behind, either something worth as much as the horse or information on how to track ya down, so we know you’ll come back but Zelena’s been a good friend these couple years so I’m gonna trust you girls, alright?”

   “Thanks, Kahlan.” Robin grinned, reaching up and accepting the reins on the white horse with the long blonde mane and tail. “I promise, we’ll be back by this evening.”

   “I trust ya,” Kahlan repeated, nodding her head at her before turning and holding out the reins of the second horse to Alice.

   Only when Alice moved forward to take them, the horse whined loudly and pulled away suddenly, kicking his feet unhappily against the ground and huffing slightly. It shocked everyone and took Kahlan a moment to get him back under control long enough to talk.

   “Huh… Wouldn’t happen to have any pomb weeds in your pocket now, would ya, petal?” Kahlan asked her. “Philippe’s like a blood hound when it comes to the stuff. Can smell it a mile off and sure as hell can’t stand it.”

   “Uh. No.” Alice said slowly, glancing between the horses.

   “Hmm… Just having a funny day then, are you?” Kahlan said, rolling her eyes at the horse. “Silly bugger.” She turned back to the girls. “Sorry, petals. These horses are more like people than you’d know. Once they get into a mood, there’s no saying when they’ll get out of it, specially Philippe here. And we don’t have any other rides available. Nice day like this, they’ve all been rented or borrowed now.”

   Alice glanced at Robin. “Does he have a problem with me?” She asked, wandering over.

   “Maximus? Oh no. He’s the biggest sweetheart of the lot.” Kahlan nodded, and sure enough when Alice wandered over, the tall horse leaned over and nudged at her hand lightly. “The only time you’ll see his bad side is when he’s defending you. Swear. That horse is more knight than most of the guards I’ve seen Queen Tiana hire.”

   Alice looked at Robin, smiling. “Why don’t we share Maximus then?”

   Robin paused, glancing at Kahlan who shrugged. “Be cheaper on your wallet, just hiring one horse for the day.”

   With that decided, Robin climbed atop of Maximus first before reaching down and helping Alice up behind her. Then, with a final wave to Kahlan and Philippe, the two girls started down the open field and along towards the mountain in the distance.

   Kahlan had been right. It was a perfect day. The sun was shining, there were no clouds overhead, there was just enough wind to keep them from getting too hot and there was nothing else to do but enjoy each others company. Kahlan had been a friend of Zelena’s for almost two years now and so when Alice had asked how Robin wanted to spend the day, Kahlan’s horses has immediately come to mind for the young archer. They were expensive, but fair and their home was in the perfect area that, no matter which direction you rode in, you always ended somewhere beautiful.

   With Robin taking the lead, she started to where she knew there was a fantastic view of a nearby neighbouring kingdom. They would set up there, enjoying the sights along the way, and have a picnic together that Alice had already packed that morning for them. Robin had brought a few things from home, including some apples, but she knew from experience that Alice went above and beyond when it came to making sandwiches for long journeys and they were sure to have plenty left over no matter how long they spent together.

   While Robin was focused on guiding their steed, Alice kept one arm looped around her chest while the other dug into her pockets. She subtly pulled out the pomb weeds from her pockets that she had collected earlier. Everyone called them weeds because they were thin and grey in colour, but they were more like roots without a flower. They grew underground and didn’t provide any special use so were mostly ignored by healers and witches, but their chewy texture was good when you wanted to do something with your jaw. Alice enjoyed biting on them between meals or whenever she was feeling particularly anxious and had gotten into the habit of carrying some around with her at all times just in case.

   Before Robin could see her, Alice tossed the pomb weeds to the ground, letting them fade in seconds as the horse galloped on without pause. As soon as all her pockets were empty, Alice reached over and wrapped her arms tightly around Robin’s waist, nuzzling into the side of her neck slightly and smiling at the warm tickle of her long hair blowing in the wind. She smiled slightly and half shut her eyes.

   Yeah. Alice could just tell, today was going to be a good day.


	26. Taking His Place Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iescapedmayday: Don't you dare end that 'Taking his place' cursed hearts story there! We need a part 3!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may make a full story out of this little trilogy one day. Maybe after I've finished my rewrite to fill some of the blanks, add more detail and so on. Cause I really did enjoy being angsty for once. I'm normally so chipper with my oneshots and shorts lol!

   “Robin…” Alice whispered, turning around to find her love standing just a few long steps away from her in the middle of the sidewalk. “Is it… Really you?” She croaked.

   “It’s me.” Robin smiled.

   She looked so different. And not just because she was in a new dark green top and a dark pair of jeans with brown boots that all looked like they had seen better days in their short life. And not just because her hair had been cut shorter than ever before, so it barely passed her chin. But because she looked older. Her face was heavy, there were bags under her eyes and her bottom lip was split, and there was a faint ragged scar that stretched down over her right temple.

   But it was still her.

   “Robin…” Alice repeated, tears filling and flooding her eyes before she even realised what was happening and she took an automatic step forward, only to stop short. “Are you…”

   “Yeah. I’m really here.” Robin smiled, half shrugging at her.

   “No!” Alice snapped, suddenly a burst of anger flaring inside, making her grit her teeth in frustration and resist the urge to punch something. “Are you cursed?!” She shouted.

   Robin paused, the smile dropping from her face at the sight of Alice’s anger. “No…” She whispered quietly. “Not any more… I found a cure.”

   “You did? But how?” Alice croaked, some of her anger fading.

   “It’s a long story, beautiful.” Robin said, walking towards her, hands out. “But it’s true. I’m cured. We’re cured. It’s okay-”

   As soon as she was within arms reach, Alice reached up and slapped her with a not so surprising strength. Robin stumbled to the side and instantly reached up, clutching the side of her face and looking at her love wide eyed and hurt. And not from the physical sting of the slap, but something much deeper that she knew would hurt for much longer.

   Then, once more before she could say or do anything else, Alice threw herself at her, wrapping Robin in her arms and bursting into harsh tears. She sobbed into her shoulder and shook in her arms, legs giving out like they had when she left, pulling Robin down to the ground with her so they were both knelt in the middle of the street. Robin didn’t hesitate after this. She wrapped her arms around Alice, hugging her close and kissing the side of her head that she could reach with her pressed so tightly against her. She began rocking her gently, rubbing her back and pressing more kisses to her shoulder and neck constantly one after another.

   Robin had also begun to cry now, sobbing in relief even while her cheek was turning a sensitive pink from the slap. She shut her eyes, enjoying the warmth of Alice pressed against her and taking shaky breathes in an attempt to calm down. She wanted to be as serene and in control as possible. She wanted to be strong. For Alice. All for Alice. Because everything she had ever done was always for Alice.

   “You!… Left!… Me!” Alice sobbed when she finally managed to find her words.

   “I’m sorry.” Robin croaked, her throat tightening. “I had to, I-”

   “NO!” Alice shrieked, thumping Robin’s back with her fist but she suddenly felt so weak it was barely more than a light tap. “You didn’t have to! You ch-ch-chose to! You. You-You left me!” She broke down again.

   “I know. I’m so sorry.” Robin whispered, squeezing until she was sure she was going to leave bruises on them both. “I’m sorry, Alice… But I’m back. I’m back now and I promise… I’ll never leave you again…”

   They felt in the streets for a long time before either of them found the strength to stand again, and still Alice couldn’t stop crying. In fact she sobbed long into the night, clinging to Robin the whole time. He emotions - her angry and her happiness blending together - and it wouldn’t be until morning before she would think straight.

   So for now… She just cried in Robin’s arms. Clinging to her the whole time, so she knew Robin would keep her promise… So she was assured Robin would never leave her, ever again. 


	27. Bike Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Robin begs Henry to lend her his bike so she can impress Alice.

   “Seriously?” Robin snorted, rolling her eyes. “A bike?”

   “Yes, seriously,” Zelena said, swatting her daughters arm lightly before walking around to lean against the side by the sink. “Don’t underestimate the simple things in life, sweetheart.” Zelena paused, looking up and smiling. “Riding on those handlebars had been the simplest yet sweetest thing anyone ever did with me.” She paused, a momentary sad look disappearing as quickly as it appeared and she glanced to Robin, giving her a wink. “Until I met Chad, of course.”

   She began to go on about some of the sweetest things Chad had done for her since they began seeing one another but Robin had stopped listening. She knew these stories off by heart anyway, which was why she was fascinated to hear about her mothers rarely talked about first love; Hades, Lord Of The Underworld.

   She knew the basics of the story. Hades had been in love with Zelena, she had helped restart his heart only for him to betray Aunt Regina and the others and try to take over Storybrooke. He killed Robin’s father and her mother, upon realising that she alone would never be good enough for him, killed Hades in return.

   But today was the first day her mother was willing to go into detail, such as their first time meeting in Oz when Hades apparently managed to woo her simply by riding a bicycle. Which was just weird if you asked Robin… But then again, people from the magical lands probably found the simple stuff from here to be fascinating…

   “I’ve gotta go.” Robin said, jumping up and heading for the door in the middle of Zelena’s sentence. “Nice talking mum, see you later!”

   “Wait! Your…” Zelena trailed off as Robin vanished out the door. “Tea.” She finished before sighing and rolling her eyes, collecting the still full beverage and helping herself to it while she watched Robin dash past the window and down the street.

    _Where on Earth is she running off to all of a sudden?_  Zelena mused.

**O*U*A*T**

   Robin knocked loudly on the front door several times and waited impatiently before her cousin answered. Then, before he could even offer her a greeting, Robin was jumping in: “Can I borrow your bike?”

   Henry hesitated, then shook his head. “Uh, good morning to you too, Robin.” He said, looking at her with a bemused expression on his face.

   “Morning. Can I borrow your bike?” Robin repeated quickly.

   Henry stared at her, a slight frown pulling on his eyebrows. “What’s going on?”

   “I want to borrow a bike.” Robin said irritably.

   “Why?”

   “To ride it! What else?! Now can I?” Robin said, slightly snappish at this point.

   “Why do you want to ride my bike? I mean, don’t you have your own?” Henry blinked.

   “You know me, I was always more of a roller-blades kind of girl.” Robin shrugged, waving his question off. “But now I feel in the mood to go for a bike ride. So can I borrow yours or not?”

   After a moment, Henry shrugged. “No.” He paused, seeing her the hurt in her eyes before he smirked. “Unless you tell me the real reason why you want it so badly.”

   Robin’s expression quickly shifted from hurt back to irritated. “I want to show it to Alice, okay? Neither the Enchanted Forest nor Hyperion Heights had very many sitting around and I was thinking it might be nice for her to get a chance to see one up close. Maybe even give it a try herself or something if she wants.”

   “Oh, so you want to impress Alice.” Henry grinned.

   “Don’t be a dick!” Robin snapped sharply. “Just lend me the damn bike already!”

   “Ask nicely.” Henry commanded.

   “What?”

   “Ask. Nicely.” Henry repeated.

   Robin took a deep shaking breath and pressed her lips together. She scowled up at him before swallowing back a string of insults that came to mind and instead forced herself to speak calmly. “Henry. Dear cousin. May I  _please_  borrow your bike for the evening.” She paused. “Please?”

   Henry didn’t respond at first, staring down at her like he was really thinking it over with a playful smirk still stretching on his lips. He took so long to answer that Robin was a fraction away from lashing out at him when he finally let out an over dramatic sigh, like he was really hurting by doing this, and nodded his head. “Yeah. I suppose I could let you borrow it for today.”

   “Good! Now give it.” Robin said, holding out her hands.

   Henry disappeared back into the house, collecting his bike from where they kept it with Jacinda and Lucy’s in the garage extension behind the house. He took his sweet time finally strolling it through the hallway towards her and even longer to actually hand it over. Even then, when Robin grabbed the handlebars, he kept a hold on the seat to prevent Robin from running off too quickly. “What do you say?” He asked.

   Through grit teeth, Robin forced herself to smile. “Thank you.” She said tightly. Then, when Henry had released the bike and she turned away, she paused just long enough to lash her arm out. Her elbow hit him hard in the stomach before she broke into a light jog and dragging the bike along beside her and leaving Henry to double over himself.

   “Henry? You okay?” Jacinda called, running from the living room to her wheezing husband.

   “Totally… Worth it…” Henry gasped, grinning through the pain.

   Robin really had her fathers brute strength, that was for sure.

**O*U*A*T**

   For the fifth time, Robin and Alice fell over, and unlike how her mother had described it, there was nothing cute about the growing bruises along Robin’s ribs and arm from where she was constantly hitting the ground. She groaned, rolling onto her back and wincing at where her leg was caught between the ground and the bike, sitting up and a fraction away from swearing at the stupid thing… Only to stop short when she heard Alice giggling by her side.

   Robin glanced down and felt herself smile, like she always did whenever she looked at her love. Alice was half on her back, with her legs twisted to the side, looking up at her and grinning, her blonde hair fanned out amongst the grass behind her and a cheeky spark in her bright blue eyes.

   “We both suck at this.” She laughed.

   Robin shrugged. “Yeah… I thought it’d be easier… I mean I see Henry riding around all the time.“ She sighed, brushing some clinging leaves from her shoulder. “Maybe I’ll bring my roller-blades next time. Those, I can handle.”

   “Tilly has memories of skateboarding.” Alice offered lightly. “But… I dunno how good Alice would be.”

   “Well maybe I could use my skates to push you around on a board.” Robin offered lightly, then paused. “You just gonna lie there?”

   “For now.” Alice nodded. “But not for long.” She grimaced. “There’s a stick digging into my spine.”

   Laughing, Robin slipped her leg free and climbed back onto her feet, reaching down and dragging the bike off of the ground and standing by it’s side. She reached down, helping Alice back up before reaching around and brushing the dirt clinging to the other girls jacket and skirt for her.

   “So…” Alice said excitedly. “Shall we try again?”

   Robin didn’t really want to spend another hour making a fool of herself. But she also didn’t hesitate to climb back onto the bike as soon as she saw the smile Alice flashed her, watching the older girl taking her place on the handlebars in front of her and balancing carefully.

   “Here goes attempt number six thousand and five,” Robin sighed, kicking off and quickly picking up speed in order to stay balanced.

   They managed for longer this time. Reaching ten whole minutes and riding in the open clearing they had met up in before they bumped into a half hidden stone amongst the weeds and Robin lost her balance, tipping over and hitting the ground hard. The speed had helped her keep balance, but it also meant that when they fell over, they both skidded along the dirt slightly, leaving red and brown streaks over their sleeves and sides.

   On the way down, Robin knocked her head against the ground and trapped her hand under her side, while Alice scratched her elbow badly enough to draw a thin line of blood. But despite their injuries, they barely noticed the pain once they saw the bemused looks on one another faces and broke into a fresh burst of giggles and joyful laughter.


	28. First Cursed Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Tilly and Margot first kiss!! (Wait, they have been kissed other people before. Sure it must feel different when it’s someone you really like but this feeling they have... this is not the first kiss felt like. This connection... it’s something either of them understand yet. But still it’s not something neither of them ever want to stop. If it’s always feel like this, they sure can spend their rest of their lifes kissing each other.Wait,that idea is not that new either!) a CA short about it,pls

   Margot had been building the courage to give Tilly a kiss since date number three. Date number one was simply getting to know one another, and it hadn’t ended great - even if it had been fixed later on - so Margot used date number two to get comfortable with each other. Date number three continued to go well and so Margot had planned to kiss her goodbye, only to chicken out at the last minute. Date number four had been interrupted by Roni calling Margot for an emergency cover on a late shift and date number five had ended with Tilly getting into one of her bad days and asking if Margot minded if she cut it short. Margot had walked her home but it felt wrong kissing her while she was still suffering so she let it go.

   So now Margot was aiming for date number six. And Margot was determined to get her kiss this time.

   When Tilly swung around to pick her up from her shift at Roni’s, Margot paused to order two drinks for them before they left, hoping that the alcohol would settle some of her nerves and make it easier for later. She had downed her glass in seconds and ignored the puzzled look on Tilly’s face, smiling as she watched and waiting for the other girl to take her time finishing her own drink.

   After that they stood and left the bar, making their way down the streets side by side. It was Tilly’s turn to plan this date and so Margot followed her willingly as she led them quickly towards the town centre. It was late so there wasn’t much open but Tilly seemed confident as she took Margot towards the local cinema, except instead of leading them through the front doors, she took the around the back towards a fire exit.

   “Where are we going?” Margot said, an unsure smile on her lips even as she frowned at her.

   “To see a movie,” Tilly said lightly.

   “And we can’t go through the front doors because…?”

   Tilly looked back at her and grinned cheekily. “Cause that wouldn’t be any fun.”

   With that, Tilly knocked hard the backdoor in three certain places before pulling it open with only a slight struggle and led Margot inside. It was dark and Margot trusted Tilly to lead the way, following as she slipped through another door before they stepped out into a brightly lit hallway. It was mostly empty but still Tilly rushed them through into the first room where a film was just beginning to officially start.

   “You do this a lot?” Margot smirked as the sat down on the floor at the back, out of the way but still with a clear view of the screen.

   “Only every now and then,” Tilly said innocently.

   Margot smothered a laugh and - without thinking about it - leaned over and kissed her.

   The whole world seemed to fade away in an instant. The blur of the sound from the movie screen was nothing but a light buzz, the light that flashed as the scenes changed seemed non existence, and the occasional mutter and gasp from the watching audience might as well have been happening on mute. There was nothing left in the world but Tilly and Margot and their moment.

   This was their first kiss. Or rather, it was their first kiss with each other. And it hadn’t gone as Margot had planned (she had wanted to do it at the end of the night like in movies) yet it was so familiar. It started out just as a quick peck but somehow in seconds it had evolved into something deeper and Robin reached up, sliding a hand over Tilly’s cheek at the same time as Tilly shuffled slightly closer to her, reaching her hands to cradled the back of Margot’s neck and pull her close. It was so warm and soft and comfortable and just… Wonderful.

   They were so lost in just how perfectly they fit together like this, how amazing the feeling of each other was, so comfortable that they felt like they could have done it for the entirety of the film and even long after the final credit had rolled. In fact, they had no idea how far things would have gone for them if a sudden light hadn’t been flashed into their faces, causing them to pull apart and look up at the man shining a torch down on them both.

   “Hello ladies. May I see your tickets?”

   “Uh…” Margot said dumbly.

   “We… Lost… Them…” Tilly said slowly.

   “Uh huh,” The man said, rolling his eyes. “On your feet. Now.”

   “Run.” Tilly said quietly, then jumped up and slammed her hands against the mans chest, knocking him off his feet and onto the floor between the back seats.

   Despite her surprise at the unexpected assault, Margot didn’t hesitate to do as she was told. She jumped up and ran for the door, Tilly following closely behind while the man shouted after them and scrambled back up. They burst into giggles as they dashed down the bright hallway and out the main entrance, ducking and diving the few people who stumbled into their way, while everyone else was too taken by surprise to do anything to stop them, even when they heard the shouts from their colleague demanding someone do something.

   Once they had broke through the doors and were back outside, the reached towards one another, grabbing each other’s hand and dashing down the street with their fingers entwined. They ran onward without pause, their laughter growing as their escape became assured and never stopped holding on as they did. There was once again a similar feeling of being the only ones left in the world. With an excited adrenaline rush, it was easy to forget the familiarity of the kiss, but they would never forget the growing feelings that seemed escalated by their sudden get away tonight.

   Almost like they had done something similar in another life… Just like their first kiss…


	29. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Alice won't be able to stay in Hook's apartment anymore because of his heart, right? Imagine if she thinks she will have to go back to her container, but Robin won't have any of that. Her room above the bar is not that big, but her bed is enough for both of them.

   The party was hollow.

   It was fun and everyone was happy but it was a hollow happiness for Alice. While she was enjoying Robin’s company, including the tasty treats they had picked up along the way, there was still a damp sadness that weighed down on her, one that only got worse as the time drew on, ever since returning from visiting her papa. Because soon the party would be over and Alice would be faced with the reality of her and her fathers curse once more.

   She’d already moved her stuff back out of his apartment. Back to her old container. God, she hated that place. It was awful, lonely, cold and isolated. It was a different kind of prison to the ones she had experienced before and she had vivid Tilly memories of living there for the longest of time. And while most of the memories were fake, they still hung over her just like her days back in the tower. Yet, here she was, going back again.

   As the night drew to a close, Alice’s mood darkened and everyone seemed to take notice. On the way out, Lucy paused to give her a hug, and Jacinda gave her a soft kiss on the cheek as Henry pat her shoulder. She forced herself to smile as she watched them leave - one big happy family. Regina appeared with a final drink on the house, making the same promises she made every time they met - that they would fix things between her and her father and that they would be together again. She was trying to be genuine, but Alice was beginning to resent the constant promises she never seemed able to keep.

   “I better go.” Alice mumbled, standing and turning to Robin, giving her a soft quick kiss, knowing that if she lingered, then Robin would feel her misery and refuse to let her leave. And as much as she would like that, she also knew she needed to get the first night over with.

   The first night was always the hardest. The first night after her father had been banished from her tower. The first night she had escaped. The first night after she had attempted to reunite with her father. The first night after she had met Robin. The first night after Rumplestiltskin had given his own happiness up for her. The first night of the curse - though she hadn’t realised it at the time. And so many other firsts as well. All of them had been long and hard and most of her time was spent crying into her pillow, even when she didn’t know why. It didn’t take a genius for her to guess this was how it was going to end for her tonight as well.

   Alice was just stepping outside and heading down the street when the door banged open behind her. “Alice! Wait!”

   She knew who it was even before they had called out and turned to smile as Robin hurried to catch up. She also knew Robin was trying to help, but really, she was just making it harder for her. Couldn’t she see that?

   “Hey,” Alice smiled. “What’s up?” She tried to sound casual.

   “You ran off while I was still talking to aunt Regina,” Robin said, looping her arm through Alice’s and starting to walk down the street with her.

   “Sorry, I just… I wanted to get home. I’m tired.” Alice shrugged.

   “That’s fine. It’s been a long day.” Robin said, rubbing her arm. “Did you pop by to see your dad?”

   “Yeah…” Alice nodded, looking down at her feet.

   “How is he?” Robin pushed.

   “Okay…” Alice mumbled, shrugging as they walked. It seemed Robin was determined to walk her all the way home with her this evening. Alice wasn’t sure if she was thankful for it or not, knowing it would just make things harder when they finally said goodbye at her door. “He’s looking better. And we had a nice conversation on the phone…”

   “That’s good.” Robin nodded, Alice had to pull her slightly to make the turning and she realised Robin probably didn’t actually know the way to where she used to live. She came into her life when she was with her Killian in his apartment. Well, this was going to be a surprise for her then. Just another thing Alice got to look forward to. (Heavy on the sarcasm.)

   She continued to lead the way, pulling Robin down towards her old container with her stomach knotting more and more with every step. She felt almost sick with her nerves. Would Robin be put off by her home? No, of course not. She wasn’t the kind of girl who would be turned away by Alice’s living situations. But still, Alice was very self conscious of her actually seeing it. She considered saying goodbye here and insisting Robin head home on her own…

   “Alice? An evening walk is fine and all but if we keep going in this direction then it’ll be dark before he we get back again.” Robin laughed suddenly.

   Alice looked at her and frowned. “What do you mean?”

   Shrugging, Robin nodded her head back at the way they came. “I mean the apartments back that way. I get you want to walk for a bit, but maybe we could walk and wander closer to home? Otherwise we’ll be too tired to actually get home. Not that I wouldn’t mind camping out.” She bumped her hip against Alice’s playfully. “It’ll be like back in the Enchanted Forest. Just you and me, sleeping under the stars, lost in a world all our own…”

   “I… I don’t understand.” Alice said, coming to a stop. “You… Want me to stay with you?”

   Now it was Robin’s turn to frown at her. “Of course. I mean… I thought… Don’t you want to?” Alice was speechless. “I mean, I know you can’t live with your dad now so I just kind of assumed that you’d maybe… I dunno, want to come and stay with me. Unless you’re staying with someone else? Henry or Tiana?”

   “No…” Alice mumbled, staring at her wide eyed. “No one else.”

   “Then… Where were you going?” Robin asked her, tilting her head to the side.

   “… Nowhere.” Alice said finally, shaking her head and smiling. Her lip quivered but she fought back the tears and stepped towards Robin, putting her arms around her chest and resting her head against her shoulder, relaxing against her warm torso. “I mean… With you, of course.”

   Robin hesitated then decided to let it go, smiling as she wrapped her arms around Alice’s shoulders. “Of course,” She repeated quietly holding her close.

   When they let go, they united their arms once more, turned around… And headed home.


	30. A Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: I have this headcanon that years in the future Rae and Blessing find an old home video. The footage is of their mothers’ wedding reception. But the audio is just Grandad Killian and Grandpa Rumple arguing somewhere off camera over who should get to dance with Alice first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a lot of fun to do! I've only ever imagined Rae and Blessing as little kids so it was fun to dive into the future selves a bit. However fair warning, this short contains very little CA. It mostly focuses on their daughters with a lil bit of old Rumplestiltskin at the end.

   “AH!”

   Blessing rolled her eyes, turning to find Rae cringing away from something on the floor. “What?” She asked.

   “A rat! I think I saw a rat!” Rae yelped, ducking a low hanging beam and hurrying away from the corner quickly, her long brown hair bounding behind her as she did.

   “You know, if it’s too much, we could always head back down and just tell mum we couldn’t find it…” Blessing said in an innocent sing-song like voice.

   Immediately Rae’s fear vanished and she turned unamused eyes to her little sister. “Uh, lemme think. No!”

   “Oh come on!” Blessing snapped. “This attic is full of crap! How are we supposed to find anything up here? We might as well just buy new damn decorations and be done with it.”

   They were, of course, talking about the decorations that had been used for their Christening parties. Lucy had come by, looking pretty good for a first time mum, asking if Alice and Robin still had their daughters white dress they had worn that day. It had been enchanted by great aunt Regina to not only stay perfectly presentable and clean, but also to keep the baby wearing it calm during the ceremony. And because they happened to be hanging around, Rae and Blessing had been the ones charged with going into their attic to find the box it was hidden in.

   The only problem was that the attic was a complete mess. They used it more like a large rubbish area than a storage space. Half the things had been thrown inside and so much of it lay broken, while others were just random and neither girl knew why they still had it. Like Blessing’s old doll house. The one she played with for a few months before growing bored, resulting in her painting it a mixture of sickly green and brown colours so it could be an army base instead. What was once a pretty house turned into something unrecognisable.

   “Mum flipped when she saw what I had done,” Blessing smiled, pulling the doll house out from the side and running her hand over the long since dried paint, uneven and lumpy with only some of the actual house peeking out from underneath.

   “I remember,” Rae grinned, kneeling beside her. “And mama just laughed it off and said you were being creative. She spend weeks convincing mum you were going to be an artist and one day the doll house would be worth millions!”

   Blessing snorted, pushing her short blonde hair out of her face. “Yeah, she was way off on that one.”

   “Anyway!” Rae said, before they could get too comfortable. “We’re not here to reminisce!” She slapped her knees and jumped back to her feet. “Come on! Pull all that crap out of the corner. I think I see some untitled boxes hidden in the back.”

   “ _Pull all that crap out of the corner_.” Blessing mimicked quietly, sticking her tongue out and pulling a face. “ _Do this, Blessing. Do that, Blessing._ ”

   “You say. And yet you’re still not doing it.” Rae said, crossing her arms and scowling down at her.

   Blessing paused. “I meant for you to hear that.” She said suddenly.

   “Sure you did.” Rae turned and walked over to the room - away from where she was sure she saw the rat - and began digging through some of the piles that had been thrown on top of one another.

   For a moment they fell quiet as they began to search through the many objects in their way. They scrambled through a series of things that seemed to have no rhyme or reason as to why they were stored together - like an old copy of Alice In Wonderland, an faded black top hat, a multicoloured bracelet, a pocket watch that was ticking backwards - and other objects that had clearly been tossed up blindly if even that - like an old glasses case, a jar which seemed to contain actual dirt, an old detective badge that had their grandpa’s name on it from during one of the many curses their family had lived through.

   “This is taking forever,” Blessing moaned, standing up. “Move back.”

   “Blessing! No! Mum said-”

   “Auntie ‘Gina told me to practice.” Blessing shrugged, like that gave her immediate permission.

   “Not in closed spaces!” Rae snapped, jumping up to grab her arm.

   However, before she could, Blessing swept her arms to the side and suddenly everything lifted off the floor. In seconds all the objects they had been digging through began to spin in a cyclone around them, so fast they almost felt like they would be picked up with them. Rae shrieked in surprise and Blessing struggled to control it. In the end, it only lasted a few seconds before something shot out at random and hit Rae on the shoulder, sending her tumbling into Blessing and causing everything to crash loudly to the floor with them.

   A second later… “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON UP THERE?!”

   “Nothing mum!” Blessing said quickly, pushing Rae off her and crawling towards the trap door, looking down innocently. “Just tripped over something!”

   Robin scowled up at her. “Rae?” She called.

   Rae glared at Blessing as she crawled to her side. But just before looking down at her mother, she forced herself to smile. “Yeah, she tripped over me of all things. Sorry, mum. We’ll keep the noise down.”

   Robin continuing frowning up at them before shaking her head with as sigh, knowing they wouldn’t give each other up like they would have once when they were more naive. “Just… Find the damn box with the dress.”

   After their mother had left, the girls turned away from the trap door and breathed a sigh of relief. Blessing glanced at Rae and smiled shyly. “Thanks.”

   “Thanks nothing.” Rae groaned, standing and rubbing her soon to be bruised shoulder. “You owe me.”

   “Deal.” Blessing nodded, sitting back on her heels. Even if she was bossy, she knew she could count of Rae when she needed her.

   It was then she caught sight of something that had skid across the floor when everything fell back down. It was an old red DVD case, but it had no title or picture on the front and neither did the DVD sitting safely inside.

   “What’s this?” Blessing blinked.

   “A DVD?” Rae frowned.

   Out of all the jumble of objects sitting in the attic, this was probably the thing that stood out most. Why would they throw a DVD up here? They had a bookshelf full of them downstairs, and any they no longer wanted, they just gave away to friends and family who did.

   “Let’s watch it!” Blessing said immediately, her curiosity piqued.

   “Blessing, we have to find the dress before we can go downstairs,” Rae said strictly.

   “Who said we have to go downstairs?” Blessing grinned cheekily.

   “Are you kidding?!” Rae hissed. “After that?!”

   “Oh come on! This is just a small one and it’s easy. I’ve done it a dozen times before.” Blessing said, laying the DVD on the floor, opening the case and sitting cross legged in front of it.

   “Oh my God, Blessing! You are unbelievable!” Rae snapped.

   Ignoring her, Blessing waved her hand at the DVD. A golden yellow light lifted from the reflective material, reaching up in a single thick line before opening into a wide circle, almost like a flat flower. The circle was as big as Blessing’s head and shone brightly for a few seconds before the imagine inside cleared and the DVD began to play.

   Instantly it was clear it wasn’t a normal movie. It was a home video. One of a large crowd that had gathered, all wearing expensive and fancy looking clothing - beautiful dresses for the woman and handsome suits for the men - and there were decorations stretching all over the trees and across the ground. As the camera moved, it showed a shot of a long white table, stuffed with dishes of food and half eaten plates and a tall layered cake that had already been cut into to show a thick layer of chocolate sponge hiding beneath the white icing. And finally, the camera moved again and Blessing caught sight of a pair of familiar faces standing in the middle of it all.

   “Its mama and mum!” She gasped.

   “What?” Rae frowned, finally looking over her shoulder at her.

   “It’s their wedding video!”

   Without hesitating, Rae scrambled over towards her, sitting down by her side and looking at the glowing image. Sure enough, Alice and Robin were stood in a pair of beautiful white dresses, smiling at one another and looking just as in love as they did to this day. They were much younger, probably in their mid to late twenties, and yet somehow they had barely changed at all, except maybe that Robin’s hair was longer than it was now.

   “Oh wow. So this is where this was…” Rae mumbled. Blessing shot her a puzzled expression and she shrugged. “I heard mama asking about it a few weeks back. They must have tossed it up here accidentally.”

   “Make you wonder what else is here by accident.” Blessing mused. There were some things she noticed that genuinely seemed like they were special, yet they were thrown up here to be lost.

   They momentarily forgot their mission and sat back, watching the video in an almost silence. There was a sight buzz of conversation from the DVD but nothing clear as whoever controlled the camera walked slowly through the many people in his way. They got a shot of almost everyone. Great aunt Regina looking beautiful in a purple dress, grandma Zee in an emerald silk, Lucy in a pink frock, Henry in a navy suit with his wife dressed in blue…

   “ _… Don’t see how this is even up for debate!_ ” Came a sudden sharp voice, not long after the camera man - who turned out to be Naveen - set the camera down on the table and seemingly forgot to stop the recording.

   “Is that…?” Blessing frowned.

   “Grandpa.” Rae nodded. She’d recognise his voice anywhere.

   “ _Because, whether you like it or not, I’m a part of her life as well._ ” Came a second familiar voice.

   “Gramps?” Blessing giggled, still frowning.

   “ _I never said you weren’t. Believe it or not, but I am happy with that. I know how much you looked after her while I couldn’t… But that doesn’t change anything!_ ” Rogers snapped, his voice very clear now, like they were standing directly behind the camera but still out of view.

   “ _I think it does._ ” Rumple’s voice said stiffly.

   “ _Of course **you**  do._”

   “What are they arguing about?” Blessing frowned.

   “No idea…” Rae mumbled. As far as she was aware, Rogers and Rumple were close friends. They always got on when everyone got together and retold stories all the time of their past adventures after they had set aside their differences from a feud neither of them really liked going into.

   “ _I was there for her, I think that should have some say in things._ ”

   “ _You were there because I couldn’t be! Which, I’m grateful for, but still doesn’t change anything!_ ”

   “ _Well why don’t we ask Alice?_ ”

   “ _No. And not because I’m worried she wouldn’t pick me but because I’m not leaving this up for debate._ ”

   “What are they arguing about? Come on! Give us some exposition already!” Rae demanded, leaning towards the glowing image.

   “If this were a movie they would have explained by now,” Blessing grumbled, resting her chin on her fist.

   “Fast forward it.” Rae commanded. “See how long they go at it for.”

   Waving her hand in front of the image, Blessing sped up the story for a few seconds before letting it play.

   “ _What are you two spitting about over here?_ ” Came Tiana’s voice.

   “ _It’s nothing._ ” Rogers said with a heavy sigh.

   “ _Clearly not. So talk, what’s gotten your bowties in a twist?_ ” Tiana asked.

   “Finally!” Rae said, rolling her eyes and sitting back.

   “Yes! Tell!” Blessing said eagerly, drumming her hands on the wooden floorboard in front of her.

   But before they could heard the answer, the camera jerked and was picked up off the table. “Oh, here it is.” Naveen’s grinning face appeared, smiling down at the lens a she began to walk away. “Woops, left it on… Better save some battery for the dances later.”

   “NO!” Rae and Blessing cried as the cheerful man switched the camera off just before they could hear Rogers fading reply.

   For a moment the girls stared at the blank screen in frustrated silence, waiting as it turned on and they were suddenly greeted with family and friends wishing the brides luck on their future. It was sweet and all, but not what either of the girls wanted to see. Blessing growled and waved her hand, causing the image and the light to disappear back into the DVD, sitting back and sulking.

   “Now we’ll never know what they were arguing about.” Rae grumbled angrily.

   “You know, you could just ask one of us.” Came a raspy voice behind them.

   The girls jumped and spun to see Rumplestiltskin pulling himself up onto the edge and sitting with his legs hanging down on top of the ladder. There was thick a sheen of sweat on his forehead and one of his hands were shaking badly as he rest it beside him, wheezing slightly as he sat back.

   “Gramps!” Blessing gasped, jumping up and running to kneel beside him. “Mama said you shouldn’t be exerting yourself.”

   “You mothers say a lot,” Rumple smirked. “I’m old. Not invalid.” He suddenly coughed hard into his shaking hand, wheezing even worse than before by the time he was done.

   “Look pretty close to invalid to me.” Rae said, shrugging.

   “Desirae!” Blessing snapped.

   “Cheeky brat,” Rumple grinned, causing Rae to giggle before she moved to sit opposite him, letting her own legs swing down the open trap door as well.

   “So what were you and Grandpa arguing about then?” Rae asked.

   Rumple chuckled again. “We were fighting over who got to dance with your mother first. I argued he got to dance with her first during the engagement party so it was my turn. Which I still think was a very valid argument.” He coughed again, groaning at the ache along his back.

   “Guessing you lost the argument?” Rae said.

   “Not quite.” Rumple said, nodding towards the DVD. Blessing took the hint and quickly waved her hand at it. The DVD light appeared, carrying over to shine in front of them and playing where it had left off. After a few directions they fast forward to the first dances and the light showed Alice, holding Rogers’ in one hand and Rumple’s in the other, pulling them both onto the dance floor. “If you had told me three centuries ago I’d be dance with the pirate at a gay wedding… Probably would have turned you into a toad and squished ya.”

   “Oh wow, that is the most awkward dance I have ever seen!” Rae laughed, watching as the two men took turns spinning Alice around and moving together on the dance floor. However Alice was the only one who didn’t look awkward. She just looked happy. Beaming up at the two men and swinging back and forth between them, laughing loudly over the music the whole time.

   “It was a good day.” Rumple said, voice wheezing slightly again before he coughed hard. Blessing put a hand on his shoulder worriedly and even Rae’s smile dimmed slightly.

   “You okay, Gramps?” Blessing asked.

   “I’m fine, girl. Don’t start acting like your mother. Bad enough I can’t even go for a walk now without her clinging to my arm the whole time like I’m gonna fall over.” Rumple said, rolling his eyes.

   “She worries.” Rae mumbled. “We do too. You shouldn’t have climbed up here on your own.”

   “Oh pack it in, the lot of you. I’m not going to be an old man who sits in a chair and whines about life as he slowly decays.” Rumple said, waving her off. “Now, where this dress your mothers sent you for?”

   “No idea.” Rae said, glancing back around them. “This whole place is a mess. There’s so much junk up here!”

   Rumple smiled at her, raising an eyebrow. “Nothing here is junk. It’s all precious to your mothers. Things Alice collected over the years during her travels or gave Robin or Robin gave her.” He coughed hard. “Why do you think they’ve stored so much? You know your ma’s sentimental.” He looked at Blessing. “Anyway, why haven’t you just poofed the damn dress into your hand already?”

   “You didn’t hear the banging from before?” Rae yelped.

   “The whole street heard that bang, dearie.” Rumple chuckled. “This is why you need a proper teacher.” He faced Blessing. “Shut your eyes. Picture the dress. Imagine it as clearly as you can… Now imagine you’re holding it…”

   Blessing jumped when a light material fluttered into her hands. She opened her eyes and looked down to find the dress sitting in her palms. “I did it!” She squealed.

   “You did.” Rumple nodded proudly. “Now, let’s get out of here. The dust is choking me.” He coughed hard enough to shake his body before he moved slowly, lowering himself down the ladder with Rae and Blessing hovering close by in case he fell.

   After he was safely back on the ground, picking up where he had leaned his cane against the wall, Rae hurried down after, copying her mother and standing close by his side, prepared for if he should stumble. He had yet to have a proper fall, but he did often shake in a way that made everyone nervous. Of course, no one had dared yet suggest a wheelchair but Rae had a feeling ma was getting close.

   “Come on, Blessing! Let’s go!” Rae said impatiently, not bothering to look back.

   “ _Come on, Blessing let’s go. Do as I say, Blessing, blah, blah, blah_.” Blessing mimicked, folding the dress neatly in her hand before pausing and waving at the DVD. It disappeared and reappeared in her hand in a cloud of yellow smoke. Smiling she carried that and the dress back down before folding the ladder back up, pushing it into place with the help and watching the trap door automatically shutting after it.

   “Ma! Mum!” Blessing shouted, running passed her sister and Gramps. “Guess what we found!”


	31. All I Ask Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Songficcccc!!! Yeesss. Thank you!!! I want to ask for a duet :”All I ask of you”from the phantom of the opera. It’s one of the greatest balad from one of the greatest musicals of all time. It’s suits them a lot actually. So what do you say? Can you make my musical addict heart explode?

   The bar was quiet, only a slight murmur of chattering among the crowd as they sat the round tables and enjoyed the round plated meals in front of them. The food was average, the drink was fairly good, but the real prize at the Nobel Lioness as the entertainment. There was something new each night and tonight it was a fun and light hearted open karaoke.

   It was Alice’s turn to plan their date night and she had decided on this. She’d never experienced karaoke before and was looking forward to trying it out with Robin by her side. And that was the only reason Robin had agreed to come. But even now, she sat sliding down in her seat, blushing slightly as she glanced at all the eyes that would be watching her when she and Alice finally took their place on the stage. She’d promised Alice they could sing one duet together, but now she was really regretting that promise.

   “We’re next!” Alice grinned excitedly.

   Alice made it so hard sometime. Robin couldn’t help but smile back at her and nod her head, even while her nerves continued to scratch at her inside. Why did they have to do this of all damn things? In front of so many  _damn_  people!

   “You ready?” Alice asked her.

   “Yup!” Robin lied.

   “Come on!” Alice jumped up, grabbing her arm and pulling her along after her.

   Hating every step she took, Robin followed Alice across the room and up onto the stage. Immediately Robin was almost blinded by the stage light and cringe as she accepted the microphone one of the employees passed over. She purposely kept from looking into the crowd for fear of seeing someone she recognised.

   Instead she turned towards the small screen sat at her feet. Already the music was playing and Robin recognised it quickly from the film she had Alice sit down and watch with her not long ago. Alice had fallen in love with the songs more than the story, so it wasn’t a surprise she should pick this for their song choice tonight.

   “Want to go first?” Alice asked, grinning and practically bouncing on the spot.

   “Sure,” Robin shrugged. Might as well get it over with.

   Turning to the screen, Robin took a breath and focused entirely on the song. As soon as this was over, she and Alice could take a seat and relax, letting everyone else have their turn. And hopefully the end of their date would more than make up for this embarrassment. When the words appeared in screen Robin tried to match the tone from how she knew it should be, despite the fact that she wanted to sing it quickly to get it over with.

   “ _No more talk of darkness,_  
    _Forget these wide-eyed fears;_  
 _I’m here, nothing can harm you,_  
 _My words will warm and calm you._  
 _Let me be your freedom,_  
 _Let daylight dry your tears;_  
 _I’m here, with you, beside you,_  
 _To guard you and to guide you._ ”

   Her nerves was still shaking when Alice’s voice jumped in. Robin was an okay singing, but Alice, she was downright magical - pun not intended. Even with her cheeks flushing pink, Robin felt some of her tension fade as Alice moved to stand beside her, not even bothering to look at the screen as she sang her part loudly into the mic.

   “ _Say you love me every waking moment,_  
    _Turn my head with talk of summertime._  
 _Say you need me with you now and always;_  
 _Promise me that all you say is true,_  
 _That’s all I ask of you._ ”

   Alice barely seemed to notice the crowd, taking Robin’s hand and swinging their arms together, smiling the whole time. Everything from her voice, to her smile, to the way her golden hair was catching and reflecting like the might, making her look like she was actually glowing, was almost infectious. Robin found it hard to remember they were being watched when she was looking into Alice’s bright beautiful eyes and suddenly the words of the song came so much easier than they had before.

   “ _Let me be your shelter,_  
    _Let me be your light;_  
 _You’re safe, no one will find you,_  
 _Your fears are far behind you._ ”

   Now that she was looking at her, it was amazing how accurate these words fit for how Robin truly felt for Alice. It was like these words were her own, and they flowed freely from her as easily as any other promises she had really made. And suddenly she found herself entwining their fingers together, pulling Alice close and wrapping her arm around her back, holding her close to her side and grinning at her.

   “ _All I want is freedom,_  
    _A world with no more night;_  
 _And you, always beside me,_  
 _To hold me and to hide me._ ”

   If Robin felt the words she sang were accurate, they were nothing the Alice’s part. It was part of the reason she chose this song for them. Because it felt like it was almost written with the two of them in mind and she loved every second of finally being able to sing them to her.

   Alice had no plans to tell Robin, but she chose tonight for this very reason. She’d been trying to find a way to share these lyrics with her, but Robin never seemed to understand. She just assumed Alice loved the song. But now, she could see in the way Robin was looking at her, she finally understood how close this song truly hit home for them both. And it was a wonderful moment. One Alice hoped would never end.

   “ _Then say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime;_  
  _Let me lead you from your solitude._  
 _Say you need me with you, here beside you,_  
 _Anywhere you go, let me go too,_  
 _Alice, that’s all I ask of you._ ”

   The music was building now and Robin had no problem building with it. The crowd was completely forgotten now. It was just her, Alice and the music that joined them. Without thinking about it, Robin tightened her grip on Alice’s waist, picking her up and swinging her around before setting her back down, facing her and allowing their bodies to press together and move as one. They began swinging from side to side, clinging to each other, singing only to one another without taking their eyes away. Robin was lost in the beautiful blue and Alice was lost in the mesmerising green. The building could collapse, a dark curse could be cast, everyone in the room could be caught in a sleeping curse and neither Alice, nor Robin would notice any of it.

   “ _Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime;_  
    _Say the word and I will follow you._  
 _Share each day with me,_  
 _Each night, each morning._  
 _Say you love me…_ ”

   Alice nearly dropped her mic, reaching to take Robin’s arm and forcing her to spin out before she pulled her back in. She resisted the urge to laugh, instead singing even louder as it was her turn to be spun out and pulled back in. As Alice sang the last line, she reached round, putting an arm around Robin’s shoulders and pressing closely up against her once more.

   “ _You know I do…_ ”

   Robin nearly shut her eyes, but at the same time didn’t want to look away from Alice’s beautiful gaze. Instead she leaned as close as she could get, almost whispering her line into the mic and tightening her hold around Alice’s hips.

   “ _Love me - that’s all I ask of you…_ ”

   They sung the last line together before a swell of music drowned them out and Robin was a fraction away from dropping the mic and kissing Alice when she suddenly heard a series of clapping come from every corner of the room. Finally she was reminded that, despite what it had felt like a few seconds ago, they were not actually alone in the room. In fact, they were quite literally centre stage in front of a crowd of people.

   Blushing, Robin turned to see Alice grinning at her excitedly for a moment before letting go and bowing deeply. It was cute and Robin let her newly formed embarrassment fade away once more, taking her hand and joining her in a dramatic bow of her own. As the music died away, one of the employee’s took the microphones from them and allowed the girls to make their exit.

   “That was so much fun!” Alice squealed.

   “Yeah, it was.” Robin agreed, laughing as they walked back to their table.

   “So does that mean we can do this again sometime?” Alice asked, leaning across the table towards her.

   If she had asked that morning, Robin would have made up some excuse. But after seeing how angelically beautiful Alice had been up there… Robin couldn’t wait to do it again. “Yeah. But it’ll be my turn to pick the song next time.”

   With a little clap, Alice happily sealed the deal with a long kiss. The perfect end, to a perfect date.


	32. A Trip To Disneyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Imagine a Jones-Mills family trip to Disneyland (because they’re ironic like that). Rumple has Blessing in a carrier strapped to his chest. Killian has Desiree on his shoulders. Zelena is pouting because she drew the short straw and has to carry the diaper bag. Robin insists on riding the Alice in Wonderland ride several times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this SO much! It was so much. As usual it was meant to be short but I ended up making it WAY longer. In fact I almost posted it as a separate oneshot biut decided not to because I still plan on redoing all these family fics for a separate story so I'll just add it there when I do.  
> Anyway! Enjoy!

   The sun was shining brightly overhead, there was barely a breeze to cool them down as they walked, the smell of cotton candy and other sugary snacks filled their noses and made their mouths water, and almost everywhere they turned, there was a swell of screams and cheerful cries from all the people crowding onto the various rides and entertainment around them. It was busy, like it was every day of the year, and the small group shuffled closely together in order to avoid being lost in the crowds.

   Sitting on her grandpa’s shoulders, Desirae sat open mouthed and wide eyed in awe of her colourful surroundings. She couldn’t look at all fast enough. Every time she looked in one direction, something new had appeared behind her and she rushed to look back again. She twisted and turned as much as she could, almost falling off several times, saved only by the light grip Killian kept on her ankles above her bright blue sandals. At one point she lay back against him, hanging upside down and letting her dark blue dress fall down, revealing a pair of pink frilly knickers underneath.

   “Desirae! Stop that! Sit up right now!” Zelena said, putting a hand on the younger girls back and pushing her into sitting position, brushing the material of her dress back around Killian’s neck.

   "She’s having fun, mum!” Robin laughed, glancing back at the three of them. “Don’t spoil it for her.”

   “She can have fun without flashing her underwear to the world.” Zelena said strictly.

   “You’re just bitter cause you pulled the short straw.” Killian smirked, raising an eyebrow at the children’s bags hanging off Zelena’s elbow. They held everything from a change of clothes, to spare diapers, to an incredible amount of sunscreen, to the endless bottles of juice and water to keep them hydrated. All of it would have her weighed down if not for the quick spell she had cast to make them as light as possible.

   Zelena scowled at him but turned ahead and pouted slightly, saying nothing. It really was unfair if you asked her. Especially since Rumple wasn’t even biologically related to either of the girls. Yet he had been a second father to Alice for many years before and during the cursed years, and had been as big a part of Desirae and Blessing’s life as she was.

   Not even the sight of Rumple could cheer her up about it. Although she had promised to take pictures for when she was in a better mood to tease him relentlessly once they got back home. After all, The Dark One in denim was nothing compared to The Dark One with a pink baby carrier strapped to his chest.

   Blessing sat in said carrier, cradled against Rumple’s chest, her short blonde hair curled slightly at the end and bouncing with every step. Though unlike her sister, she seemed far more entertained with the way her feet hovered so far off the ground than the cheerful screams and flashing lights on every other side around her. In fact she barely glanced up at all, and even that was only when one of her mothers paused to move back towards her tickling her underarms and causing her to look up and squeal at them.

   Striding in front of their daughters and parents, Alice and Robin were arm in arm, grinning from ear to ear as they looked at the amazing sights ahead. It was their first real holiday together, as a whole family, travelling somewhere completely new for once. It had taken them a while to agree on just where to go, but in the end, Disneyland won out. Because what better place to go, than where their stories were celebrated the most.

   “So what next?” Alice asked loudly, not bothering to look back any more.

   “Lunch!” Zelena suddenly cried, wincing at her next step. “I need to put my feet up already before they start bleeding out.”

   “I told you to wear proper shoes!” Robin complained, pausing to look back at her. “I said we’d be walking all day!”

   “Zelena’s stupid footwear aside,” Rumple said, leaning against a nearby sign. “She’s right. A break would be good. Not all of us are as young and fit as the two of you.”

   “But the day’s still young! And we have so much left to do!” Alice gasped excitedly.

   “We also have all weekend to do it,” Killian chuckled. “Come on, Starfish. We’ll take a lunch and then keep going until dinner.”

   Alice felt her face drop but glanced towards Desirae and Blessing guiltily. They were both very distracted at that moment (Desirae by a nearby water ride and Blessing by someone’ puppy as it walked passed) but she knew it was probably best to get them something to eat and drink anyway. And somewhere shaded would be good too. Even though they both wore sunhats and even though they were layered in protective cream (and a few protective spells) it would be nice to hide the somewhere with air-con for a decent meal. As much as she wanted to do more today, she also knew being a parent meant sacrificing for your child’s best interest over your own selfish wants.

   But then suddenly Robin was sliding an arm around her waist, pulling her close and grinning at the others. “Okay then, tell you what. You guys take the girls for lunch and rest your old aching feet. Meanwhile, Alice and I will go off for a few minutes of alone time.” She said cheerfully. “We’ll meet up after and continue the family fun together!”

   “That works for me.” Rumple nodded, pushing away from the sign and stretching his arms slightly as Blessing wriggled in her carrier.

   “What do you mean old?” Zelena demanded.

   “Great!” Robin said, ignoring her mother. “Call us when you’re ready to meet back up!”

   With that, she spun a squealing Alice around in a circle before pulling her off into the crowd. She already had the perfect place in mind where she wanted to take Alice. In fact she had wanted to take her there since they first entered the park early that morning. And now that they would be doing it alone, well, that just made it even better.

   Meanwhile, Killian paused, watch the two of them disappear before looking at the other two, smiling and waving towards the buildings to their right. “Shall we?”

**Once*Upon*A*Time*At*Disneyland**

   “So where are we going?” Alice asked, letting Robin lead the way since she clearly seemed to have a plan in mind, judging the way she was still pulling Alice along rather specifically.

   “Somewhere special.” Robin grinned, looking up at a sign before tugging Alice aside, not giving her a chance to read any of it.

   “You’re not going to tell me, are you.” Alice said, rolling her eyes.

   “Just be quiet and enjoy the private moments we have together,” Robin said, pausing long enough to kiss the side of her mouth.

   Alice smiled back at her. “I’m enjoying every moment. With you and with our family.” She sighed happily, leaning against Robin and shutting her eyes for a moment to enjoy the feeling in its entirety. “I never thought we’d reach this moment in our lives… It feels wonderful.”

   Robin came to a sudden stop. “Wonderful. Huh. Interesting choice of words.”

   Frowning, Alice opened her eyes and was immediately greeted with the sight of her smiling self beaming down at her. Or at least, the cartoon version of herself that this world had come up with for some bizarre reason. She stumbled back a step and looked up at the imagine, finally realising her cartoon picture was plastered on a poster that sat atop of a pink mushroom in front of Robin’s planned destination.

   “You’re kidding…” Alice said, looking at Robin in a mixture of genuine surprise and slight horror.

   However Robin was unaffected and just grinned back at her. “Well we’d better get in line!” She said, dragging Alice to where a crowd of people were already waiting to take their turn on Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland.

**Once*Upon*A*Time*At*Disneyland**

   “Oh it feels good to get off my feet!” Zelena gasped, sitting back and smiling as she pulled her shoes off, taking a quick bite from the sandwich she had brought for herself. “God, I wish Chad were here to give them a proper massage.”

   Rumple cringed at the thought and turned his attention back to Blessing, making sure she was drinking all her juice. He had her balanced on one of his leg, the carrier now hanging off of one shoulder to allow some of the minor breeze they had to catch and cool his sweaty chest. He reached over, grabbing his own water and downing half of it without pause, his own sandwich barely touched at this point. Once again, he missed his magic and the ability to keep himself feeling fresh no matter how long he marched for.

   “It’s a shame he couldn’t make it.” Killian nodded, once again doing his best to remain civil. He always had done, even before their daughters had fallen head over heels for one another.

   “I know,” Zelena sighed sadly. “Next time, for sure.”

   “Pan!” Rae suddenly gasped, grabbing onto Killian’s top to pull herself clumsily onto her feet, standing on his leg and leaning against him for support. “PAN!” She cried.

   “What?” Zelena frowned at the young girl.

   “PAN!” Rae shouted, pointing hard at something behind her.

   “Did someone say Pan?!” A new voice shouted out.

   Suddenly all the others sitting at the outside tables looked up. Several children cheered and squealed, jumping up and crying out like Desirae as they pointed over towards the figure who ran towards them, followed by several other excited audience members. It was a grown man dressed in green tights, with red hair and a green hat sitting on top. He danced towards them with a big smile and came to a stop right beside Rae’s table, leaning towards her.

   “Hey there, everyone!” He called happily.

   “Oh God,” Rumple mumbled, purposely turning himself and Blessing away, glad that Blessing had no interested in the actor dancing around them.

   “Pan!” Rae beamed happily, reaching for him.

   “That’s right! I’m Peter Pan!” The man beamed, standing back and putting his hands on his hips. “What’s your name? Are you a Lost Girl?”

   “No, she’s not.” Zelena said, also turning her body away, hoping he would get the hint and leave them.

   He did not.

   “Uh, oh. Someone’s grumpy.” The man playing Peter said, leaning towards where Rae was beaming up at him and where Killian was attempting to lean away - and would have, if not for the back of the chair preventing him from doing so. “But that’s okay, I know what’ll make her feel better. A story! Stories make everything better! Do you have any stories?” He asked with an eagerness that was eerily convincing.

   Rae hesitated, putting a finger between her teeth before she shook her head, smiling shyly at him.

   “You don’t? Oh man. I love stories!” Peter said, looking towards some of the other people sitting close by, including a pair of young teenagers taking pictures of him. “Do any of you knows any stories?”

   “Yeah…” One of the girls giggled nervously.

   “Well let’s hear it!” Peter said, leaping over the gate and stealing a seat, sitting beside Killian and Rae - far too close for Killian’s liking. “Tell us a story!”

   “What is happening?” Killian hissed, leaning towards Rumple with a look of confusion and awkward terror.

   “An actor. Playing the part of Peter Pan.” Rumple cringed. “Or at least, this worlds version of it.”

   “Are you ready for the story, Lost Girl?” Peter asked Rae.

   “Yeah!” Rae shouted, just as loud as the crowd around them.

**Once*Upon*A*Time*At*Disneyland**

   Sitting side by side in a cosy yellow cart with the cartoon caterpillar head at the front, the girls had chosen to settle at the back, and out of everyone else’s way. After they had started and disappeared into the first dark tunnel, it was easy for Alice and Robin to get a little lost with each other. Especially as they started out staring at one another, grinning it cheerful and reluctant excitement for what was to come. In fact, what started out as a friendly ‘are you ready for this’ kiss, quickly turned into a passionate make out session that lasted the whole of the ride, until they were broken apart by the flash of lights from the exit and the crowds watching closely while waiting for their turn.

   “Wow, that was fun!” Alice grinned suggestively, climbing from the ride and reaching to pull Robin out with her. “But we better go find papa and the others now.”

   “Oh no!” Robin said, grabbing Alice’s hand and dragging her to the back of the line. “We’re riding that again.” She looked at her. “Properly this time!”

   Remembering fondly how their last ride in the dark tunnels had gone, Alice allowed herself be dragged along with little resistance. “Fine by me.” She grinned, winking at her as they took their place and waited together.

**Once*Upon*A*Time*At*Disneyland**

   “That was a great story!” Peter shouted, jumping up and clapping excitedly in Killian’s ear, grinning when Rae joined in with him. Even Blessing finally looked up towards him, only to grow bored almost immediately and leaned back against Rumple, eyes growing heavy.

   “Ugh, can you go away now?” Zelena grumbled.

   Peter, finally seeming to get the hint, gave an extravagant bow to her and the other tables. “If you say so. I better go find Tink! We’ve got some more adventures to have.” He jumped back over the gate, pausing to wave at Rae. “Bye, bye, Lost Girl!”

   “Bye bye!” Rae shouted, waving her free hand at him while the other continued to cling to Killian.

   “Thank God,” Rumple breathed, turning back around again and twisting Blessing in his arms until she was comfortable.

   “You can say that again. Now let’s get out of here already. It’s about time we met the girls before that idiotic man child comes back.” Zelena said, collecting the bags back into her arms.

   Unfortunately it seemed they spoke too soon. Suddenly another voice shouted over the crowd and drew the attention of everyone (Rae included) back to them.

   “BOY!”

   “Uh oh!” Peter gasped, looking towards the boys and girls over the gate. “I think I hear a pirate!”

   Suddenly all the kids were shouting and booing. They jumped from their seats and began clambering against the gate, cheering and talking over one another with Zelena, Killian and Rumple stuck between them. Even if they wanted to stand and get away, they wouldn’t be able to easily and not while Rae continued to squeal and bounce, leaning as far as she could in Killian’s arms and pointing along with the rest of them at the shape that had called out to Peter.

   And then a man was stepping forward. Or at least, someone dressed as man. Unlike Peter, this actor wore a mask that included comically enlarged facial features, including a fat nose on top of a long thin moustached that was upturned on either side, over the top of a large toothy grin. He had long black curled hair and wore a purple fancy hat with a thick white feather to match the long red coat with a white frilled shirt underneath. He strode forward in a pair of pink and white leggings with a hand on his fake sword and the other arm held up above him, revealing a long silver hook on the end.

   “No…” Killian said quietly in disbelief.

   “On second thought…” Zelena said, sitting back and smiling. “I think we’ll stay a little longer after all.”

**Once*Upon*A*Time*At*Disneyland**

   “Alice,” Robin breathed. “Pay attention.”

   “I am.” Alice said, leaning over and kissing her again. “I’m giving you all my attention.”

   Robin pulled her close then twisted her around suddenly so she was facing away from her, breaking their kiss and wrapping her arms around her chest and arms to keep the other girl pinned and prevent her from twisting around to face Robin one more. As much as Robin loved their private moments in the dark like this, she also brought Alice on this ride for a reason and she was going to sit through it no matter what.

   “I hated the film,” Alice grumbled, scowling at the white rabbit chanting in front of her. “Why should I enjoy the ride?”

   “Cause you’re on it with me.” Robin grinned, kissing the back of her neck.

   Alice smiled. “Well… That is a perk.” She leaned back in Robin’s arms, barely paying attention to the animatronics that quoted the cartoon to them. In her mind, that was Robin’s fault. If she wanted Alice to focus on the ride, she shouldn’t be holding her as close as she was.

   They both slouched down together, riding along the tunnels and through the various story scenes of the film. When they momentarily slid back outside, they paused to share a grin between them just before entering the second part of the ride.

   “See?” Robin laughed as they neared the end.

   “Okay. I’ll admit. The stories a little more fun in the ride version.” Alice nodded, pecking her cheek. “But I think our first ride through was still the best.”

   As they came to a stop and climbed from the cart for a second time, Robin took Alice’s hand and began to head in direction of where most of the restaurants were located. They both knew they had to meet with the others eventually and there was no doubt they would all still be somewhere they could sit and rest. After all, they would need all the rest they could get for today.

   And then suddenly Robin felt herself being pulled to a stop. She looked back and saw Alice smiling at her, biting the corner of her lip. “You… Maybe want to go again?”

**Once*Upon*A*Time*At*Disneyland**

   “No…” Killian groaned, looking around but both Zelena and Rumple had gotten quite comfortable now.

   “Sit back and enjoy the show, Hook.” Rumple smirked, Blessing having now fallen asleep curled up slightly in his arms, oblivious to everything happening around her.

   “HOOK!” Rae gasped, looking from Killian and towards the actor and back again. “HOOK!” She gasped excitedly, pointing towards the actor while staring at her grandpa. “HOOK!”

   “Think she recognises you.” Zelena smirked.

   “Shut up.” Killian moaned, trying to sit Rae down in his lap, but she was more excited seeing Captain Hook than she had Peter Pan and refused to let herself be settled.

   The two actors had begun to walk around one another. Hook said very little as he waved his sword at Peter who mocked and giggled at him, jumping around and running in circles like it was a game of tag. Every now and then he jumped the gate and ran among the children with Hook pretending to try and chase after him while unable to actually follow and every time he did, the three actual fairy tale characters got a lovely view of his ridiculous head, including the enlarged cheeks and chin that went with the nose and smile.

   “Can we go now?” Killian asked, trying to sound more bored, like he didn’t care which way or the other.

   “And abandon the show?” Zelena cackled. “I think not!”

   “Let’s leave it to Desirae to decide,” Rumple said confidently, leaning forward, being careful not to jostle where Blessing had turned and curled against his chest now. Not that he needed to try so hard, it seemed the young girl was completely undisturbed by the cries of many people still shouting around her. “Rae? Rae? Do you want to go now? Or do you want to watch Peter Pan and Captain Hook?”

   “HOOK!” Rae cried, pointing and bouncing on her feet still. “HOOK!”

   “That decides it,” Rumple said, leaning back and smiling at his old enemy/new friend.

   “I hate you both.” Killian mumbled, slouching down in his seat while keeping his hands on Rae’s hips. He had to be careful to keep her from falling as she continued to bouncing up and down on his leg.

**Once*Upon*A*Time*At*Disneyland**

   “Okay, we should really head back now.” Alice giggled, walking for the excit, back alongside the crowd of people still waiting to have their turn.

   “We should.” Robin agreed firmly. Then added with a devious smile; “Or… We could have one more ride.”

   “Really?” Alice laughed. “Come on. Even I’m getting bored of it now.”

   “Yeah but think of it this way,” Robin said, pulling her forcefully to the back of the line once again. “We started this ride with a kiss… Shouldn’t we end it that way as well?”

   Alice pretended to pause and think it over. “Well, that sounds fair to me!”

**Once*Upon*A*Time*At*Disneyland**

   “How long are they going to do this?” Killian hissed.

   “For as long as it entertains.” Rumple shrugged, looking towards the kids and teens still laughing around them.

   “Yeah, well, I’m going to get us some more drinks,” Zelena said, standing and wedging her way through the crowd, pausing to pat Killian’s shoulder and wink down at him. “Don’t go anywhere.”

   Killian lashed out a hand, grabbing her wrist tightly. “You are not leaving me here!”

   “Well you can’t come. Rae’s enjoying herself so you have to stay for her sake.” Zelena said, pulling her arm free. “Have fun, Captain.”

   Rumple chuckled, watching Zelena disappear into the crowd. Then turned as he caught Killian glaring at him. “What?” He asked.

   “You’re not going anywhere.” Killian warned, then added quickly. “Don’t forget, if you move, you’ll disturb Blessing.”

   “Oh no worries there.” Rumple said, putting his feet on Zelena’s recently vacated chair, smiling as he looked back towards the show just as Hook bent over and had his backside kicked by Peter, sending him toppling to the ground. “I don’t plan on going anywhere.”

   Killian was suddenly regretting the idea of keeping Rumple around and groaned loudly, watching his cartoon self struggle to scramble back onto his feet and those ridiculous looking shoes. Rae couldn’t stop laughing and more than once pointed at Killian and pointed back again, as if reminding him again and again that, yes, that was supposed to be him.

**Once*Upon*A*Time*At*Disneyland**

   “Okay, now we should head back.” Alice sighed sadly.

   “Are you kidding? They made us sit up front this time. We couldn’t finish how we started we everyone able to watch us.” Robin argued grumpily.

   “Robin, enough, okay? If I have to see those stupid things again or hear any of their high squeaky voices, I’m going to lose my mind.” Alice said sharply, rubbing her temple at the very idea of passing through those damn tunnels once more.

   “You won’t hear them. Not if I’m doing it right.” Robin said quickly.

   Alice ignored her attempts to flirt and kept walking. Or rather, she tried to keep walking. She didn’t get very far when suddenly Robin reached down, picking her up off her feet and physically carrying her to the back of the line.

   “ROBIN!” Alice yelped, kicking her legs out.

   “One more time!” Robin promised.

**Once*Upon*A*Time*At*Disneyland**

   “Finally!”

   A few parents shot Killian a dirty look but he ignored them. He didn’t care if he sounded like a miserable old bugger. Seeing his cartoon self run off like a coward when Peter got all the audience to start making ticking sounds like a clock, was both a great insult and an even greater relief. Killian was an inch away from carrying Rae off mid performance, even if she hated him for it, while Rumple had never looked like he was enjoying himself more. Even now, he was still grinning at the (real) pirate with a smugness that wasn’t going to be wiped away easily.

   “Can we go now?” Killian growled as the crowd around them thinned out and everyone returned to their seats to finish their lunches.

   “Yeah, the fun’s over now.” Rumple said, standing and shuffling Blessing in his arms. She whimpered and her little blue eyes blinked open staring up at the shocked expression on the older man’s face. “ _That’s_ what wakes you?” He blinked.

   As if she even understood him, Blessing smiled slightly - a smile that matched her mothers cheeky side - before shutting her eyes and cuddling back up against him. Rumple shook his head at her before turning and heading back inside the restaurant, followed by Killian where he had settled his granddaughter back on his shoulders, ignoring her restless fidgeting. While he knew she was eager to be released on her own two wobbly feet, there was no way he was going to risk letting her get lost in this crowd.

   As they made their way through the main restaurant and for the exit, they kept an eye out for Zelena but she was nowhere around. At least not until they found their way out of the building and back into the main area of the park.

   “I thought you were just getting drinks?” Killian demanded when he caught sight of Zelena, hovering across from the exit, waiting patiently for them.

   “Guess I forgot.” Zelena shrugged innocently. “So did you enjoy the show?”

   Scowling at her, Killian stormed passed, letting Rumple come to a pause behind him, still smiling at his back. “Oh he loved it.” He said loudly, then glanced at Zelena and lowered his voice so Killian could no longer hear. “I think we’re gonna need to ask for a special request for Captain Hook to come see Desirae, don’t you think?”

   Zelena smirked back. “Even without your magic, you are still the Dark One.”

   “What are you two whispering about back there?” Killian snapped, looking over his shoulder at them.

   “Oh nothing!” Zelena sang, walking over and reaching up. “Now give Rae here. It’s your turn to carry the bags.”

   Killian side stepped away from her. “After what I just sat through? I don’t think so.” He walked around her, heading off with Rae falling back to hang upside down behind him again, giggling and waving to her grandma.

   “Hey! Over here!”

   Alice and Robin caught sight of Rae’s flashing knickers before they saw the faces of the others. They hurried over, both looking very pink in the face and grinning with deep matching breaths.

   “You two look like you had fun,” Zelena said, pushing aside her irritation at still being stuck with the bags. “How many rides did you get on in the end?”

   “Oh… Not many actually.” Robin shrugged.

   “Just the one really.” Alice admitted.

   “Just one? Was the line that long?” Zelena blinked. Well, all the lines were long but she had discovered that the park was actually quite good at getting everyone moving at a brisk pace so as to give everyone a chance.

   “… Yeah. Let’s go with that.” Robin nodded, ignoring the puzzled look her mother gave her.

   Quick to change the subject, Alice looked between her daughters. “Aw, is someone tuckered out?” Alice asked, walking over to Rumple and brushing some strands of blonde hair to the side of Blessing’s head, kissing her sleeping forehead softly.

   “Yeah, she fell asleep near the start of the show.” Rumple nodded.

   “Show? What show?” Alice asked.

   “Forget about it!” Killian said quickly before anyone else could answer. “Now are we going to go on some more rides today or not?”

   The girls looked questioningly towards Rumple and Zelena for answers, both of whom were smirking to themselves and each other. It was obvious something had happened while they were gone, but neither had any idea what could pull such mixed reactions from the three of them.

   “We’ll tell you later.” Rumple promised.

   “We’ll show you if we can.” Zelena grinned, then looked at the girls. “Seriously you are both still very red. Lemme guess, roller-coaster?”

   “Uh- yup! That’s right!” Robin nodded. “Very exciting! So much fun! Couldn’t get enough of it.” She looked at Alice and shared a secret knowing smile. “Definitely do it again some time.”

   Alice grinned back, reaching over and entwining their fingers together as they began following Killian across the park. “Sometime soon.”

   As oblivious as ever Zelena shrugged and walked beside them. “Well, we have all weekend for you two do it again. But for now, Rumple, give me my granddaughter! Now! Grandma Zee wants time with her precious Blessing as well, so hand her over!”


	33. First Kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can you write a fic that alice and Robin first feeling Blessing kick? Please? I want all kinda family time we can get!!

  “ _I found… Myself… In Wonderland…_ ”

  Taylor Swift’s chorus to Wonderland sang out loudly from the phone in Robin’s pocket and she paused her trolley in front of the frozen goods section to answer it. She smiled at Desirae, sitting in the plastic seat and playing with Mr Hatter, the little stuffed rabbit toy that Alice had given their daughter on the day they had first brought her home from the orphanage. Despite still being so young, her soft light brown hair was already getting quite thick, even if it was still very short, not even passing her ears completely, and all the strands curled upwards slightly towards the ceiling. The blue eyes she had in her pictures shortly after birth had long since darkened into something close to golden brown colour, although the pink cheeks seemed like they were never going to fade. She was currently in an orange flower dress with white leggings underneath and soft white shoes on her chubby feet. She had been wearing a pink rose headband as well but had kept pushing it off to the floor ever since leaving the house until Robin had finally just pocketed the damn thing.

  While pressing the phone to her ear, Robin reached her other hand over and made Mr Hatter dance in front of little Rae, watching her squeal and giggle at the sight of the playful rabbit, reaching to pull his long ears towards her. She tugged dangerously hard on them and Robin quickly moved to make the rabbit hug her so she wouldn’t rip the toy to pieces – though she knew that if that did happen, then they could always get her aunt Regina or mother to use their magic to put it back together again in a matter of seconds. Alice’s own magic would be of no help, as it seemed her abilities were being affected by her pregnancy, making almost everything she did go a different way and was quite unpredictable at best.

  “Hello?” Robin said. She was so busy watching as Rae played with her bunny, she hadn’t even bothered checking her caller ID.

  “Robin!” It was Alice. She was sounding very breathless and Robin might have been worried about her if not for the excitement so obviously mixed in her voice. “She’s kicking!”

  One second. That was all it took before Robin realised what she meant.

  “I’ll be right there!” She shouted, hanging up with a sharp jab of the button and breaking into a dash for the doors.

  Robin dodged and ducked around the various people in her way, preparing to sprint the entire way home if she had to. With her quick speed and agility, it took her no time getting all the way towards the automatic double door entrance… Only to skid to a sharp stop just before she stepped outside. Curisng herself and turning back around, Robin ran twice as fast back to the trolley, not even bothing to dodge people this time and simply pushing them angrily out of her way. Despite the people shouting after her, Robin felt a wave of relief when she caught sight of her trolley, unmoved and untouched. Even though she knew nothing would have happened to her – not here in the United Realms – it was still scary to think of the possibilities and what if’s and Robin nearly cried to see her daughter was safe and sound in her plastic seat, still playing with Mr Hatter and oblivious to her momentary abandonment.

  Lifting her daughter out of the seat, Robin cradled her close and kissed her forehead and cheeks repeatedly. “I am so sorry, Rae-Rae!” She gasped, pausing to look her in the beautiful eyes. “I am so damn sorry, I won’t ever forget you ever again! I love you so much, I promise you.”

  She knew Rae couldn’t understand a word she was saying and the young girl clearly hadn’t noticed being left behind for those short few seconds anyway, but Robin still felt it needed to be said aloud. If Robin did one thing as a mother, it was going to be to make sure her daughter never felt like she had been abandoned or forgotten.

  With that, she gave Rae one last cheerful bounce against her hip. “Now let’s go!”

  Rae giggled in her mother’s arms as she turned and started running again. She felt Mr Hatter’s ear tickling her chin from where it was squished between her chest and her daughter but ignored it, rushing back the way she came, only slightly slower than before due to her precious object now sitting in her arms. In a matter of seconds she was pushing through the doors and hurrying out into the parking lot where their car sat waiting for them.

  Robin ran all the way to the vehicle and rushed to get Rae seated in her seat in the back, double checking Mr Hatter was still safely tucked in her grip, before she slammed the door and threw herself into the front seat behind the wheel. Once inside, she quickly buckled her seat, flipped on the engine and shot out back into the street. Alice would have most certainly hit her over the head for how fast she drove, especially with Rae sitting in the backseat, but Robin couldn’t help it. She needed to get home right away! And anyway, she was a good enough driver that she wouldn’t let herself be caught in a silly accident.

  The shop wasn’t too far from home, and in the end it took Robin less than ten minutes at the speed she was rushing to make it back. The street where her house was settled was mostly deserted at this time of day, allowing Robin to be a little riskier with her driving. She skidded to a dramatic stop just outside the building. She pushed herself the extra few inches so she was halfway on the driveway and half still sticking out into the road behind her. It wasn’t great but it would do for now. She could fix it later.

  As soon as she was parked and had the engine switched off, she jumped out, nearly getting caught in her own seatbelt as she did, and ran for the front door. Her key was in the lock and she was about to turn it when she sword loudly to herself, pulling it out and hurrying back to the car and to where Rae was still sat waiting for her in the backseat.

  “I swear,” She said as she unbuckled her car seat straps. “I am not going to make a habit of this. I am not going to forget you for your little brother or sister. I swear to you, I do and will love you both equally.”

  With that she lifted her daughter back into her arms, hugging and kissing her as she kicked the door shut behind them before she hurried back to the door again. After scrambling to unlock the front door, she left it wide open behind her and dashed from room to room, shouting Alice’s name as she went until Rae finally began to whimper, getting upself from the loud and constant noise. Robin forced herself to pause, bouncing her gently and lowering her voice gently.

  “Shh, sorry, sweetheart, it’s okay, shh,” Robin said guiltily.

  “I think she might want this.” Alice said suddenly, stepping out into the hallway from the first floor bathroom and picking up where Mr Hatter had fallen in the open doorway.

  Robin spun around sharply and her face broke out into a wide smile. She took a large step towards her only to stall and blink. “Did I… Did we…?”

  Alice gave her a sad smile, shrugging slightly. “Yeah, sorry. She stopped not long after she started.” Robin’s face dropped hard and Alice quickly moved to put her hands on her shoulders, giggling. “Don’t worry. She might start again soon any minute! I get the feeling she’s gonna be a wild one like her mum.” She grinned, leaning forward and kissing Robin softly.

**O*U*A*T**

  “Knock knock,” Zelena called, rapping her knuckles against the door at the same time as she swung it open with a soft tap of her hips. Without hesitating, she let herself into the house, arms overloaded with a weeks worth of shopping stuffed inside two reasonably sized white plastic bags. “Anyone home!”

  “In here, mum.” Her daughter called from the living room.

  “So are you going to tell me why you had me do your shopping for you this week?” Zelena called as she walked towards her daughter’s voice.

  When she stepped into the room, she saw Alice was lying spread out over the sofa, feet taking up what little room the rest of her didn’t with a cold drink in hand, watching the television quietly. She was dressed in a black vest and a loose knee length brown skirt that seemed tight on her already bulging stomach. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a limp pony tail out of the way of her face and she looked completely at ease, sparing a quick moment to glance up over the back of her chair and smiling at Zelena as she walked towards her.

  “Hey there, Alice. Where’s Robin?” Zelena blinked, glancing around. She had sworn it was her voice who called out to her.

  “Down here!” A hand appeared beside Alice, stretching up into the air.

  Zelena frowned, walking around to find Robin sitting on the floor by Alice’s stomach, Rae lying in her lap, chewing on her fake toy keys. They looked perfectly content with Robin leaning against the cushion and smiling calmly up at her mother while her hand supported her young daughters head.

  “Thanks for picking up the shopping, mum,” Robin smiled.

  “Okay. And why did I have to pick up the shopping when you so clearly have a bundle of free time on your hands?” Zelena said, raising an eyebrow down at her.

  “The baby kicked and I missed it.” Robin said sadly, pulling a face before scowling and turning back to Alice. “And I’m not missing the second time!”

  Zelena paused, frowning at the two women in confusion, looking from Robin to Alice and then down to her stomach. “Alice… How far along are you?”

  “About eleven weeks.” Alice chirped casually, reaching down and straightening Rae’s dress slightly.

  Zelena paused again, frowning even more now. “Robin, I know you never paid much attention in your biology classes but… You do know the baby doesn’t start kicking until at least week sixteen, right? I mean sometimes it’s earlier for your second pregnancy but even then that’s normally around week thirteen. Certainly not week eleven.”

  “Wait what?” Robin did a double take and looked up. “But… Alice said…” She looked at her wife.

  Alice paused before she smiled innocently at her. “Oh wow, really? Huh. Who’d have known. I mean. Um… Guess it was… Indigestion?”

  “You lied to me!” Robin yelped, picking Rae up and standing sharply.

  Alice pouted slightly. “I was lonely and wanted you to come home.”

  “You could have just told me that,” Robin said, feeling oddly furious with her. She’s been so disappointed thinking she had missed something special, except now it turned out it was a cheap trick all because Alice wanted attention. Which was really god awful because she could have called and Robin would have done everything she could to finish her shopping and get home as soon as possible. There was no reason to lie like that!

  Alice was oblivious to Robin’s inner frustrations and just shrugged up at her. “It was quicker my way.”

  There was a single short pause. “I’ll just put these away, shall I?” Zelena said, sensing the building tension between the girls and hurrying through the door that connected them to the kitchen. However her own nosey curiosity got the better of her and she let the door hang open slightly so she could still see and hear what was happening.

  “I thought I’d missed something special!” Robin complained, irritably, trying to stay calm even while she felt her face growing hot.

  “And now you know you haven’t,” Alice shrugged, smiling cheekily. “Come on. You’re not really mad at me over this, are you?”

  Robin hesitated, shaking her head down at her and scowling. “I’m not mad, Alice. But I sure as hell am pissed.”

  As Robin stormed passed her, Alice twisted around in her seat, watching her slam her way out of the room without a look back. As her wife and daughter disappeared up the stairs and out of sight, Alice lingered on the spot, feeling both awkward and a little confused. Was it really that big a deal? Alice hadn’t thought that a little teasing trick could upset Robin like this…

  She turned back around and caught Zelena’s eye from the kitchen. Alice hesitated before smiling with a mixture of shyness and guilt, only relaxing when Zelena gave her a genuine smile in return.

  “Don’t worry. She’ll get over it.” Zelena nodded. “Now why don’t I make you a chocolate apple pie to help settle your nerves? Stress is never good for the baby.”

  Alice felt her mouth water hungrily.

**O*U*A*T**

  Some time has passed and Robin’s irritation faded away. She could never stay mad at Alice. Not really. And then, one night, she found herself being shaken awake.

  “Robin… Robin!”

  Robin sat up sharply and nearly headbutted Alice from where she was leaning over her. She narrowly avoided it, pulling back at the last second and blinking in the night darkness. The only light in the room was streaming from the silver of the half moon outside, peeking between a gap where the curtains didn’t quite meet. Alice was lying by her side, leaning closely towards her, her expression masked by the shadows of the room and making it near impossible to tell what she was thinking.

  Reaching up, Robin rubbed at her face, trying to wake herself properly before she began squinting through the dark towards her love. “What is it? What’s wrong?” She suddenly felt her body go tense. Now that she was awake, her mind was running a thousand miles ahead of the rest of her. “Is it Rae? Is she okay?!”

  “Rae’s fine,” Alice said quickly, putting a hand over Robin’s in comfort. “It’s the baby.”

  At first, Robin was even more confused than before. Rae was the only baby they had. But then she realised her wife was talking about the second baby – the one that was yet to actually be born.

  The worry came back twice as hard this time. “What’s wrong with the baby?!” Robin gasped, sitting up and placing one hand against Alice’s back and the other on her arm, pulling her towards her slightly and already preparing to leap from the bed for the phone. “Are you okay?! Does it hurt?! I’ll call Dr Whale!”

  “No!” Alice grabbed her arm even as she began to roll off the bed. “No, Robin, it’s fine, everything is perfectly fine. Just… Here.” She took her hand. “Feel.”

  Robin – still feeling a little panicked and very confused – let Alice guide her hands down to rest on her stomach. It had certainly grown fast over the last few weeks and due to her own insecurities about showing her stomach, she was already having to switch to a different wardrobe in order to keep covered. For a moment there was nothing and Robin was close to demanding Alice to explain what was going on when she felt the slightest pressure slap against her hand and the breath froze halfway in her throat. She paused, waiting to see if she imagined it before she felt another light pressure once more slap against her palm. Finally she looked up at Alice, a smile spreading across her face excitedly and all thoughts of sleep disappearing in an instant.

  “Is that…” Robin whispered.

  “Yeah,” Alice beamed, looking at her with tear filled eyes. “Our baby.”

  “I can’t believe it.” Robin whispered, looking back down to their growing child.

  Alice hesitated, then said quietly. “Robin… I’m really sorry about tricking you before.” Robin looked back up at her with a puzzled expression on her face. “When I pretended the baby kicked.”

  “Oh, forget about it.” Robin shrugged. “I was all tense that day. I’m sorry I got so huffy about it.” She looked back down. “To be honest, I have all these fears that I’m going to miss stuff. Like, the way my dad missed so much of my life. I don’t want to miss any of the first. Not the first kick, the first steps, the first words, the first… Everything. I want to see it all.”

  “You’re not going to miss any of it.” Alice promised. “Even if I have to use my magic to bring you home in the middle of a life or death situation.” She shrugged. “And if the baby starts walking when I’m not here well then… I expect you to pick them up and hold them until I get home!” She grinned.

  Robin laughed. “Deal!”

  Alice smiled, slipping down on the bed slightly. “I do mean it. Neither of us are going to miss a moment with our family.”

  “You know you can’t really promise that,” Robin said softly.

  “Watch me.” Alice said stubbornly.

  Robin grinned at her, fighting the urge to giggle for fear of getting too loud and waking up Desirae next door. To keep quiet, she leaned towards her and kissing her softly. “I love you, Alice.”

  “I love you, too, Robin.” Alice whispered, returning the kiss and lying on her side to face her.

  They curled up together in the bed, Robin keeping her hands on the side of Alice’s stomach and pressing their foreheads gently together. They stayed awake for hours afterwards, staring happily at one another in almost silence, broken only by the occasional soft kiss, long after their child had finally settled down and stopped kicking, though the baby would prove to be a restless one over the coming months.

  It seemed Alice had been right. Their child really was going to be a wild one.


	34. Three Father's Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself this short! So...  
> Me: Desirae and Blessing decide to celebrate fathers day and so Alice and Robin take them round to the two closest things to fathers that they have. As well as a final visit at the end to introduce them to the father figure they never had a chance to meet.

   “That is so cute,” Robin grinned.

   “What’s cute?” Rae asked, looking up from the TV where an advert decided to interrupt one of her favourite cartoons.

   Alice glanced up from where she and Robin were curled up on one end of the sofa together and smiled, turning around the picture frame she was cradling in her hands. It was a plain silver frame with the words “Dad”, “Daddy”, “Father” and “Protector”, on each of the four edges. On the inside of the frame was a drawing that looked like something Rae or Blessing might have done, except neither young girl recognised it. It depicted a small stick girl in a blue triangle dress with long blonde hair standing next to a tall stick man with a silver twist at the end of his hand instead of little black fingers.

   “What’s that?” Blessing frowned, wrinkling her nose and squinting up at them.

   “This is the first drawing I ever did for my papa when I was a little girl,” Alice explained, smiling down at it fondly. “I used magic to bring it back to me so I could give it to your grandpa for Fathers Day.”

   “Fathers day…” Rae glanced at Blessing. “Angie talked about that. She said she was giving her dad a cup with his name on it.” She spoke almost like she was the one teaching it to her sister. But then paused and looked back at her mothers again. “Why don’t we give anyone anything for Daddy’s Day?”

   Robin and Alice both paused. They glanced at one another as if having a silent conversation before turning back to the girls. “Well, other kids have a mummy and a daddy. But you girls only have two mummy’s instead. So you don’t have a dad to give something to…”

   “Oh,” Rae said, shrugging and turning back to the cartoons, half the conversation already forgotten from her minds.

   Blessing, however, was still very interested. “How come?” She asked.

   “How come what, sweetie?” Robin asked, tightening her arms slightly around Alice’s waist and nuzzling her blonde hair gently.

   “How come me and Rae don’t have a papa like you?” Blessing asked.

   That made her stall her cuddling. “Well…” Robin looked at Alice for help and was relieved when her wife suddenly grinned.

   “Because you don’t need one!” Alice said cheerfully. “You have so many people who love you, you don’t need a dad.” She turned back to her picture frame, pushing back and cuddling against Robin again, assuming the conversation was done with.

   Blessing, however, had other ideas. She turned completely so she was sat on her knees, facing them again and frowned. “But I want one.”

   “Huh?” Alice blinked, caught off guard by the sudden statement.

   “I want a daddy. Like you have one and Angie has one and everyone else.” Blessing stood up, walking over and pulling herself onto the seat beside Robin before grabbing her sleeve. “Even Henry has a step-daddy with his two mummies.” She tugged at Robin’s sleeve hard. “Can I have a daddy? Pretty please! Can I?”

   Alice and Robin shared another helpless glance between one another. Both their minds ran a million miles a minutes, trying to figure a way out of this mess when Robin suddenly sat up slightly, a flash of an idea appearing in her eye. She gave Alice a little wink, ignoring the confused expression on her face and turning back to her daughter. “Why of course you can! You can even pick one. Would you like Grandpa to be your dad or Gramps?”

   “Grandpa and Gramps can be dads?” Now Rae had also lost interest in her cartoons, turning around to face them again with a nosy interest.

   “Sure they can.” Robin shrugged casually. “Dads just take care of you and love you. And so do Grandpa and Gramps!”

   “Nice one,” Alice whispered, too softly for anyone but Robin to hear. She pressed a gentle kiss against the back of Robin’s shoulder before looking past her at the girls, smiling and nodding her head encouragingly.

   Blessing paused, then nodded, as if she was slowly coming to understand. “Does that mean we have to call them daddy?” She asked.

   “No. They can be your dad that you just call Grandpa and Gramps.” Robin shrugged. “So what do you think? You like that idea?”

   Blessing thought about it for another moment before nodding her head enthusiastically. “Yeah!”

   “Cause we have two mums, can they both be our dads?” Rae asked, standing and wandering to stand by the arm of the chair, looking up at Alice with wide innocent brown eyes. She couldn’t resist the urge to reach down and gently stroke her thick brown hair, smiling at her.

   “Of course they can! Sure, why not!” Robin laughed.

   Blessing was still grinning and nodding her head, happy with her two new dads when suddenly Rae rushed around the chair and grabbed her arm, dragging her off the sofa so violently she nearly tripped up and hit her head. “Come on, Blessing!”

   “Careful!” Robin warned but Blessing was already stumbling onto her feet and following Rae loyally from the room.

   “Wait, where are you going?!” Alice called, watching Rae drag Blessing to the stairs.

   “It’s Daddy’s Day tomorrow!” Rae announced without looking back. “We have to make Grandpa and Gramps a present before it’s too late!”

**O*U*A*T**

   When Rumple opened the door the next morning, wearing the new tie Gideon had gotten him for Father’s Day, he was surprised to find Blessing and Rae both waiting just outside for him. They were dressed in their nicer summer clothes, grinning from ear to ear with their hands hidden suspiciously behind their backs. He glanced up and saw Alice and Robin by the front gate, arm in arm and smiling with little matching lights in their eyes like they were about to enjoy a good show.

   “Good morning, girls.” Rumple said, crouching down in front and them and squinting with playful suspicion. “What have your mothers got you doing now, huh?”

   The girls giggled, glancing at each other before they swung their hands out in front of them. “Happy Daddy’s Day!” They cried.

   Sitting in Rae’s hand was a small Styrofoam cup that she had attached a series of random animals stickers, and clumps of glue with old pieces of coloured string and faded ribbons surrounding it on every side. Inside the cup there was a small bundle of cottons balls stuffed at the bottom and the words “Gambs” was crudely written along a space on the side.

   Meanwhile, sitting on Blessing’s hand was a much simpler gift. It was a roughly shaped ball of play-doh, a mixture of green and yellow colours blending together to make a sickly looking blob. It also had a single pieces of red string tied around its middle that reached out and ended in a fat loop.

   “Oh, thank you girls…” He said, taking the objects and doing his best to hide his confusion. “That’s so sweet of you…” He paused, looking at them. “Was this your mums idea?”

   “No.” Rae grinned. “Mama and mum said we could pick a daddy for dad’s day so we picked you and Grandpa and made presents.”

   “Do you like them?” Blessing asked excitedly.

   “Of course, I do…” Rumple said immediately, looking between the objects sitting in his hands. “I love them both… They’re…”

   By this time Alice and Robin had wandered closer to them, still grinning. They had planned to watch Rumple suffer for a bit longer but Alice was too soft hearted to watch him struggle so desperately, trying to figure out what it was that had been gifted to him. “So, Rumplestiltskin.” She said. “How do you like your new pencil holder and stress ball?” She explained.

   Rumple looked from Alice back to the cup and play-doh, breathing a secret sigh of relief at being rescued in time before he made a fool of himself. “I love them.” He said sincerely, pulling the girls into a hug. “I’ll put them both on my desk at work so I can use them all the time.”

   The girls grinned proudly up at him and Robin unlinked herself from Alice, reaching down and taking their hands. “Come on, then. Grandpa next!” Robin said, turning the girls away as they waved back at Rumple, guiding them out the gates and leaving Alice to hover for a few seconds.

   “What’s a Gambs?” Rumple blinked, standing and looking at the cup.

   “I think it’s meant to say ‘Gramps’.” Alice offered. “The stress ball also has a bit of string so you can take it with you places.” She giggled. “You can toss them if you want. I doubt the girls will notice since they don’t come by your office much and we all know what short attention spans they have.”

   “Yes, of course.” Rumple said, but Alice grinned at the way he carefully placed them down on the side by the door. Yeah. He wasn’t tossing either of them any time soon. The Ex Dark One was as big as softy as Alice was! “Everything okay?” He asked, looking back at her.

   “Yeah.” Alice smiled. “I just wanted to include my gift as well.”

   Rumple blinked as Alice pushed something into his hand, leaning up and kissing his cheek gently. “Happy Father’s Day, Rumple.”

   Before he could say anything else to her, Alice turned and hurried after her family. He paused for a moment, watching her go before looking down into the object she had forced into his hand…

   It was a pocket watch. Seemingly simple and yet not even close. It had a golden back and frame on a long matching chain with little black hands ticking around to each of the Roman Numerals on the face. But the most special part was the face of the watch itself had a large golden shining bell picture on it.

   Rumple smiled down at it, closing his hand around the present carefully and tucking it safely away in his pocket to carry with him from then on. Then he turned back inside to find somewhere safe to put the other presents he had received.

**O*U*A*T**

   “Happy Daddy’s Day!”

   Rogers jerked so sharply that he nearly dropped the hot coffee in his hand. He turned quickly to find Alice had used her spare key to let herself and her family into his home. She had let the girls to run ahead of them where they now stood in front of him, excitedly bouncing on the balls of their feet. They were each holding something behind their backs and grinning excitedly from ear to ear. Behind them, there mothers were walking arm in arm and pressing their lips together tightly like they were fighting to urge to laugh. Though Rogers had no idea what was so funny, he was about to find out.

   “What’s this then?” Rogers laughed, setting his drink down on the side out of the way.

   “Long story short. You and Rumple are their dads for the day.” Robin explained. “Go on, girls. Give Grandpa his daddy’s day gifts.”

   Rae pushed forward before Blessing could, reaching out and holding something towards him. At first Rogers didn’t understand what it was. From what he could see, it was just a single white piece of long string that had been tied into a circle with a black sock that had been tucked in on itself and taped together in order to keep it from coming apart and falling off the string.

   “Now what’s this here?” Rogers asked lightly, trying to figure it out without hurting her feelings.

   “It’s a eye-patch!” Rae beamed. “So you can be a real pirate!”

   Rogers glanced back up at Alice and Robin. Their shoulders were both shaking with barely smothered laughter now and their faces had turned very pink from the struggle. When they saw him looking at them with that slightly baffled, slightly offended expression on his face, it was too much and they had to turn away from him, snorts and giggles breaking free. Luckily neither of their daughters noticed as they hugged one another, ducking their faces away as best as they could.

   “Thank you, Rae-Rae. That’s so sweet.” Rogers said, ignoring the girls and smiling down at his granddaughter instead.

   Before Blessing could step forward, Rae cocked her head at him. “Aren’t you gonna put it on?”

   By this point, Alice and Robin were practically falling over each other. Their laughter getting harder to ignore but still Rogers refused to look back up at them, smiling as he lift the present and made to pull it on. The string was far too short to fit around his skull so he rest it on the top of his head like a hat and pulled it forward enough for the sock to just barely rest over his left eye.

   “I’m sorry!” Alice gasped suddenly, rushing from the room and bursting into laughter in the hallway instead. Robin straightened up and tried to stay calm, but even she only lasted a few more seconds. She made to follow Alice, clutching her stomach as she did, pausing only to surprise Rogers by taking a quick snap shot of him with her phone before she too disappeared.

   “What’s funny?” Rae asked, looking around with a little confused smile.

   “Mama and mummy are just tickling each other.” Rogers said quickly. “But thank you, Rae. I love it.” He pulled her into a hug and kissed the side of her head gently.

   “My turn now!” Blessing shouted.

   Rae stepped back as Blessing reached out and held what looked like a series of paperclips that had been attached to one another and then dipped into a yellow pain with a series of little stickers attached at odd places along the clips. After a second of staring at it, Rogers saw the stickers were all various sized and shaped boats, most likely from the many sticker sets the girls had back at home.

   “A necklace?” Rogers guessed, hoping he was right.

   “Yeah! Like that one!” She pointed to the plain silver chain he had taken to wearing as of late.

   Without missing a beat, Rogers threw the paperclips over her heads, letting them hang around his shoulders. Unlike the eye-patch, the paper clips were a pretty decent size, though already one of the stickers had come off and now clung to his shoulder instead but Rogers ignored it for now. He turned back to Blessing and pulled her into a hug, kissing her head in the same way as he had done for Rae. “Thank you. Both of you. I love my presents!”

   After a few more seconds together, Alice finally wandered back into the room. She was looking very pink in the face but overall had managed to seem quite calm. Robin, however, followed her and took one look at her father in law before she snorted loudly, turning and hugging Alice tightly to bury her face into her shoulder. Once again she was shaking with her laughter at the very sight of him and it took every bit of her willpower for Alice to not join her.

   “Come on girls!” Robin gasped when she was finally able to pull away from her wife, purposely not looking at Rogers as she did. “Come on! Let’s wait outside! One more stop to make today!”

   Giving their grandpa one last kiss and hug goodbye, the three girls disappeared outside and Alice turned back to her papa. Her lip quivered slightly and she had her fist clenched by her side with the effort to keep her a straight face but was somehow managing. “You can take it all off now.” She said quietly.

   Rogers leaned back against the sink, crossing his arms and smiling at her. “I think I like it. I’m gonna keep them on for a bit longer.”

   Alice snorted, lowered her head and looking to her feet for a few minutes. She waited until she had somewhat composed herself for a second time before looking up. “Okay.” She breathed, forcing herself to concentrate. “My turn. Here’s my present for you, papa.” She took a step forward and pulled out the frame from her bag. “I really hope you like it.”

   Rogers took one look at the drawing and instantly remembered the day she did it. It was the early days back before Alice questioned why he could leave and not her, back before she had even tried. He could vividly see her in his mind, sitting at her drawing desk and hard at work while he cooked her something new for dinner. He remembered because it was almost her birthday and he had tried to think what present he could get her, all the while knowing what he really wanted to give - a way to leave the tower. In the end he had gotten her a new winter cloak for the cold days inside.

   Shaking those bad memories away, Rogers focused on the now. The now where they were free and happy and his beautiful daughter had a family of her own to care for. And yet she still made time to find him the most perfect present for father’s day. Because even though the picture reminded him of his failure to save her from the tower, it also reminded him on the sweet beautiful smile she had on her face when she looked up from her first finished art work. She had been so proud and, in turn, Rogers had been proud of her.

   With that, he pulled his daughter towards him into a tight hug. Alice immediately fell against him shutting her eyes and curling her body into his own as he held her there for a few beautifully long minutes. “Thank you, Starfish. I love it…” He paused. “I love you.”

   “I love you too, papa.” Alice whispered.

   “Where you going after this?” Rogers asked, pulling away just enough to look at her face.

   “We’re going to take the girls to meet Robin’s dad.” Alice explained. There was a small awkward moment where she was caught between sorrow about what she was saying and her continued amusement at what she was seeing on her fathers face.

   “Well, come by later. I’ll take all four of you out for lunch.” Rogers said lightly.

   “I’d really like that.” Alice smiled, turning for the door only to pause and glance back. “By the way, papa,” She giggled. “I’m glad you like the presents. Because Robin’s already sent that picture to half the town.” With that, she vanished from the room just before she burst out laughing again.

**O*U*A*T**

   “I think it’s good we saw your papa first.” Robin said, walking over the soft grass and giggling slightly. “I laughed so hard I used up all the water in my eyes.”

   Alice smiled softly at her, knowing these giggles were not the same as back in her own papa’s home. These ones were more from nerves and the anxiety of what they were doing. They were from being unsure of what else to do. A ‘you have to laugh or you’ll cry’ type situation.

   Alice leaned towards her, kissing her cheek softly and tightening her arm around her waist. She would do whatever she could to physically pass on her strength for Robin. Even though her love had made this visit many times before - a few which even had Alice by her side - this was the first time they were bringing the girls with them. Of course, even if it wasn’t the first time with the girls, Robin could visit her father a thousand times and still feel the same nervousness on the thousand and first time as well.

   They finally came to a stop at the spot where he was and Robin leaned heavily onto Alice, staring down at the grave. The silver headstone standing out up the end and the girls came to a slow stop in front of their mothers. They didn’t quite understand a graveyard just yet, but they seemed to know enough that they had stopped running around together, playing games and laughing loudly the whole time.

   “Go on girls,” Robin nodded encouragingly.

   Rae and Blessing hesitated before they stepped to either side of the grave and lowered the daisies and dandelions they had collected along the way there. They paused where they were, not sure what else to do and so just jogged back towards Alice and Robin’s side, each taking one of their hands.

   “Why don’t we give mummy a moment alone?” Alice suggested.

   They started to turn but stopped as Robin called after them; “No.” She glanced over her shoulder. “Stay with me?”

   “Of course.” Alice whispered, wrapping her arms around Robin from behind and resting her chin on her shoulder.

   “What now?” Blessing asked impatiently.

   “Shh,” Alice whispered. “Mummy’s gonna talk with her daddy now.”

   Blessing still didn’t understand what was happening, but she also understood the feeling that was hanging around them. It was the same feeling as when someone was in trouble and so everyone became quiet and waited for the trouble to pass so they could laugh again. While she waited, she leaned against Robin’s leg, watching silently as Rae hovered on the other side.

   With her daughters on either side, her wife behind her and her fathers grave in front, Robin felt oddly at ease. It was like she was completely surrounded by her loving family, protecting her from everything that might cause her harm.

   Robin leaned back against Alice and put her hands on the girls head. “Hi, dad. Happy Father’s Day…” She said finally. “I brought the girls to see you. You never had a chance to meet them but I know you’d adore them both. This is Desirae and this is Blessing. They’re getting so big.” She hesitated, then crouched down between the girls and took their hands. “You see girls, I never had a dad growing up either. Because he passed away when I was just a baby.”

   “What does that mean?” Rae frowned.

   “It means… He went away where we can’t see him. But he can still see us. Now he’s watched over me my whole life, keeping me safe from other things I can’t see. And you know what?” They shook their heads. “He’s doing the same for you both too.” Robin explained, putting her arms around the girls. “He’s watching over you both. A third grandfather you never met, but who loves you all the same as your other two.”

   “Will we ever get to see him?” Blessing asked.

   “Maybe one day.” Robin nodded. “But not for a very, very,  _very_ long time. I’ll show you pictures of him one day, though, so you know what he looks like.” She paused, thinking of her fathers doppelganger running around. “But not until your old enough to understand some adult things.”

   “We’re lucky.” Rae said suddenly.

   “Why’s that, sweetie?” Robin asked.

   “Most people have a mummy and daddy, and Henry has a mummy and mummy and step-daddy. But we have a mama, a mummy, and three granddaddies who are like normal daddies. And one of them is invisible.” Rae grinned at her. “That’s way more cool and way more than anything else anyone has!”

   Robin laughed and suddenly there were tears in her eyes. She blinked them back, pulling the girls into a tight hug. “That’s right, my baby girls. You two are the luckiest kids in the whole of the United Realms.”

   Alice crouched down beside them, reaching her arms around and joining in their group hug. “Any realm.” She corrected, kissing each of her favourite girls in turn.

   “Happy Daddy’s Day, mummies.”


	35. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Alice and Robin first time spend in same bed.(not sexy times more like sweet shy Curious Acher)

   The early morning was Robin’s favourite time of day. She enjoyed the night time as well, but for different reasons and morning time definitely won out if she had to pick between the two of them. There was just something so wonderful about a fresh start to the day, with a crisp smell in the air, a light orange glow in the sky, and knowing that almost everyone else in the world is in the exact same position as you are now. Waking in your bed with a sleepy smile on their faces.

   Or maybe not the exact same position. Since Robin was happy to say that she was the only person lucky enough to have an Alice currently cuddling up to her as well.

   Smiling, Robin rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms tightly around Alice, pulling her close and burying her face into her long blonde hair. She’d had a bath the day before, and there was a lingering smell of fruity shampoo she had borrowed on her beautiful wavy locks. It was amazing how the very scent Robin used constantly, somehow smelled so much sweeter when it was on Alice.

   “Stop smelling me. It tickles.” Alice mumbled.

   Robin felt her face flush when Alice’s voice woke her up properly and she realised what it was she had just done. She wanted to jump away from her and apologise but she was also reluctant to let her go and leave her side. So instead she loosened her grip slightly and began to slip away from her, still blushing and wishing she could undo the clock as she put a small amount of space between them.

   Seriously. That was such a creepy and weird thing to do! Alice probably thought she was a total dork! What was wrong with her?!

   “Where are you going?” Alice moaned, frowning with her eyes still shut, reaching blindly for where Robin was trying to inch away. “Hmm, come back…”

   Robin hesitated. Was Alice still asleep? At least partially, it seemed. Robin should wake her up properly so she didn’t do or say anything she would be embarrassed about later. (Like say, oh, sniffing someone’s god damn hair like a creepy stalker!)

   “Come back…” Alice whined, grabbing Robin’s arm and dragging herself back up against the taller girl so they were both positioned near the edge.

   Robin hesitated for just a moment, still caught up in her embarrassment before she forced herself to let it go, slipping her arms back around Alice once more. After a second, when she felt Alice relax against her, Robin scooted them both away from the edge before shutting her eyes. Maybe Alice wouldn’t remember when she officially woke up and Robin could pretend it never happened…

   “Good,” Alice mumbled, burying her face against Robin’s neck so her hot breath against Robin’s sensitive skin sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. “Don’t go away again…”

   “Never.” Robin whispered, feeling the last of the tension fade from her limbs.

   Last night was their first night of officially sharing a bed for more than just a few hours for a cat nap. Or at least the first night sharing a bed since they had confessed their feelings for each other. So as far as Robin was concerned, it was the first night that counted. They hadn’t done anything but sleep, yet it was still special in ways Robin couldn’t even begin to describe and she loved the way that she could now share her favourite time of day with her favourite girl.

   In fact, now it seemed Robin was given another reason to love the mornings. Because if she was able to wake every day with Alice by her side… Then that was definitely all she wanted to do for the rest of her life.


	36. Bridal Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Imagine Robin carrying Alice bridal style over the threshold of their little cottage in the Enchanted Forest.

   Before the beautiful white horse had even come to a full stop, Alice had swung her leg over the creatures back and jumped down onto the ground, her long white/pale blue dress lifting up and fluttering around her thighs before she landed, making her seem almost like a angel making a delicate descent. As soon as she was on her feet, she made a dash for the small little cottage home she had settled down in some years earlier. It had always been a nice little home, but someone - probably Ella and Lucy - had fancied it up for them with a series of outside decorations, including a mixture of pink ribbons and light blue tulip flowers and a million red rose petals scattered along the front porch. The last thing they had included was a plain white sign hanging on the front door that read “Newly Weds. Do not disturb.” in dark green cursive writing.

   “Wait! Wait! Wait!” Robin yelped, pulling the horse to a sharp stop and swinging herself off, silently cursing herself for wearing a dress so much tighter than Alice’s. It framed her slim figure perfectly and looked great, but also meant she wasn’t able to run as freely as she would have liked. It also meant she had to sit side saddled on the horse, a position she truly hated from the minute she first tried it back when she was a kid in Storybrooke.

   Alice forced herself to skid to a reluctant stop, glancing over her shoulder and grinning shyly. She had been so excited for what was to come now that they were officially married, that she almost forgot one important thing: Her wife.

   Robin took four short steps forward before giving up. Without a second thought about it she reached down and tore a long slit in the side of her dress, freeing some room for her move properly. When she looked up, Alice’s mouth had formed a shocked O shape, but her eyes seemed to twinkle mischievously at the sight of the long exposed skin now on display.

   “Well it’s not like I’m ever going to wear it again anyway,” Robin shrugged, rushing over to her side. “Now. Before we go in, one more tradition from the other world.”

   Alice frowned slightly. She had Tilly memories still with her, so she thought she knew all the wedding traditions. Hadn’t they completed them all? Not seeing each other for a whole day before? Check. Wearing white (or at least close to white) dresses? Check. Cutting the cake and feeding it to each other? Check. Father-Daughter dance? Check. Everything else Alice had mentally been preparing herself for so as not to mess things up on the actual day? Check.

   So what were they missing?

   Before she could do or say anything about it, Robin reached around her. One arm locked behind her back while the other stopped to rest behind her knees and in one swift movement, she had picked Alice right up off the ground, holding her in her arms. Alice squealed in surprise, then burst into giggles. Oh. This is the one she had forgotten about.

   “Now I remember,” Alice grinned, putting her arms around Robin’s shoulders and leaning towards her, kissing her softly for a moment in the cool night air. It was quiet apart from a few nearby insects and the occasional huff of their horse who had already found his way back to a comfortable spot by some hay that had also been set up in preparation for them.

   “We’re starting this marriage off right.” Robin grinned, walking towards the door, pausing on the porch to look at her sweetly. “With me carrying you inside. Because I will always be there to carry you when you fall.”

   “I didn’t fall,” Alice noted. “You just grabbed me.”

   “That too.” Robin nodded, grinning and she stepped up to the door before pausing. “Uh… You have the key?”

   “Yeah it’s just…” Alice reached into her pocket. Or tried to. Her dress was so twisted now that she couldn’t quite get her hand inside it. “Here, put me down a sec.”

   “Oh no. Your feet are not touching this house until I’ve carried you inside.” Robin said stubbornly.

   “Then what are we going to do? Camp outside?” Alice giggled.

   Robin hesitated, then back tracked off the porch, setting Alice down on the grass just in front of it instead. “Not technically the house.” She noted, then held out her hand. “Now, if you would be so kind; the key, please.”

   Alice reached into her pocket and handed it over. It was actually Robin’s key anyway - Alice’s was inside the very home they were trying to enter - but since Robin’s dress had no comfortable place to store it, Alice had offered to hold onto it for her.

   Once Robin had the key in hand, she reached back down and hoist Alice back into her arms. Alice once again cuddled against her, placing another soft kiss against her lip and silently promising to always give Robin a kiss when she held her, no matter what else was happening at the time.

   Once more, Robin carried Alice back up onto the porch, twisting and unlocking the door as best as she could before reaching for the handle. However when she nearly overbalanced twice trying to turn it, Robin gave up altogether and lifted a foot, kicking the door open with only a slight frustration. With that, Robin stepped inside, feeling Alice press against her and bending her legs around her arm in order to fit through the tight space of the doorway. And then, finally, they were inside.

   “And, done!” Alice said cheerfully, jumping down from Robin’s arms and pushing the door shut behind them.

   While Alice locked the door for them, Robin paused in the middle of the room, looking around. She’d never lived here. She had stayed a couple of times and nothing had changed since her last visit before the curse, but it was not really her home at any point. And then the curse was cast and they never had a chance to change that. But things were different now. Now… Now this was her home. Her’s and Alice’s. And she loved it.

   Robin had enough time to shut her eyes and take a deep breath, enjoying that oak-y wooden smell that oozed off the logs that made up the walls and planks that lined the floor, when suddenly she felt someone grabbing her. She opened her eyes and found Alice gripping the top of her dress, grinning at her.

   “Now for the best part of a wedding.” Alice beamed. “The night.”

   Grinning back at her, Robin didn’t bother to reply. Instead the two of them fell against each other. They kissed deeply, winding their arms around each other as tightly as they could manage and stumbling, Alice walking backwards, without breaking the kiss. However, in the end they didn’t make it to the bedroom and instead settled for collapsing on the rug in the middle of the living room, sharing their first night together as wife, and wife.


	37. Distracting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Robin lost time practicing Alice try to get her attention (some cute/ charming moments)

   The best part about the Emerald Farm was that it was quite isolated from all other towns and villages, giving Robin the peace and quiet she liked, especially when she was training. Everyone always gave her speeches about how she was as good as her father, the best archer of her age, a prodigy considering how late she had started practising with it… But Robin was not so easily satisfied. You could always be better and Robin was determined to be the best.

    _Pop!_

   The sharp sound cut through the perfect silence and made Robin wince. The bow twitched in her hand and she forced herself to focus, lifting and aiming it back in place, directing it towards the tree branch overhead. It was a thin bit of the otherwise thick tree, with a single lone apple hanging off the tip of its branch, tilted but not quite ready to fall. Robin moved as close to the body of the tree as she could, planning it cut right through the thickest area, in the very middle, so it would snap perfectly and drop to the ground among the overgrowing roots.

    _Pop!_

   This time it was followed by a deep sigh and a low hum. Robin once again winced at the sudden noise and re-positioned her arrow, taking careful aim and waiting. When there was only a following silence, she took a slow breath in and out through her mouth, shutting one eye and slowly releasing the feathered end of her arrow with great caution and care.

   Just as Alice rolled into view, doing a cartwheel and causing her dress to rise up her legs before dropping safely back down to her ankles again. It was in the corner of her eye and for just a moment but it was enough for Robin to jerk her arm at the last possible second, so instead of cutting through the branch, the arrow simply embedded itself into the main body of the tree, high out of her reach, making a later retrieval a slight issue.

   “Alice!” Robin moaned, turning to find Alice had quickly snuck up to stand right beside her. “I thought you just wanted to relax today? Lie around and watch while I get in some practice?”

   “That’s not the kind of relaxing I had in mind.” Alice grinned, blowing a bubble of gum and popping it loudly over her lips.

   “Where did you get that?” Robin frowned.

   “Henry gave it to me.” Alice said excitedly. “It’s called Bubble Gum!” She looked so ecstatic about it, Robin had to fight the urge to smile at her. How could someone be such a distracting pain and yet so adorable at the same time? “Wanna share?” Alice asked suddenly, stretching the gum over her tongue and sticking it out at her.

   “Alice, I really need to practice.” Robin said, having to fight the urge to take Alice up on her offer.

   “You’re so good anyway, why do you need to practice?” Alice groaned. “No one’s a better archer in this forest than you are.”

   “Alice…” Robin said. She’d explained this a dozen times over, not just to Alice, but to everyone who made it sound like now she was good, she could just quit it and move on. Robin wanted to be more annoyed at having to repeat herself but it was hard when Alice kept looking at her with those wife innocent eyes. “Look, give me fifteen minutes of practice, and then you can have me for the rest of the day. Okay? Sound fair?”

   “I guess,” Alice pouted, slouching over to the bench that was settled behind them. She lay down against it, kicking her feet up over the back to hang there, causing her dress to rise up and once again reveal the pale flesh of her smooth thighs.

   How could Alice be even more distracting when she wasn’t even trying to be?

   Shaking the thought from her mind, Robin turned back to her target and retook her aim, determined to get this one shot down if she managed nothing else. She’d only held it for a few seconds of concentration when she heard Alice’s humming lightly behind her again. It was a gentle hum that steadily grew into a soft song she was singing to herself. Robin didn’t recognise the lyrics, but like everything that Alice sang, it sounded beautiful coming from her sweet voice.

   All the nerves Robin had been building and tensing to get ready to make the shot, melted away and she risked a sneaky glance back over her shoulder. Alice was staring up at the sky, her long hair draping over the edge of the bench, fingers twisting and playing with one of the ties to her dress, cocking her head and singing to the clouds in a peaceful little day dream. The sun was shining down on her in just the right way and the sight was almost as hypnotising as the song itself.

   “God damn it,” Robin grumbled, dropping her bow and arrow to her side. She gave a little sigh and fought the urge to smile. This wasn’t cute. She told herself. This wasn’t funny. She needed to practice and Alice was distracting her and it was annoying…

   Yeah, Robin wasn’t even fooling herself at this point.

   Alice was still enjoying her quiet song, happily distracted with her own singing, gazing up at the sky and thinking back to some of her more free days, roaming the realms and doing whatever she pleased. She didn’t even notice Robin’s approach until the taller girl had sat down on a bare spot by her legs and leaned down, kissing her hard.

   “Wait. What happened to practice?” Alice asked when Robin pulled back, leaning over so her long hair tickled Alice’s cheek.

   “Meh,” Robin shrugged. “I’ve been told I’m already the best archer in the forest. I can practice some other time.”

   “Are you sure…” Alice asked, suddenly feeling guilty from having pulled her away from something she clearly loved.

   “Yeah, I’m sure.” Robin grinned. “Beside’s. There’s something else I’d much rather be doing right now.”

   “Oh really?” Alice said, smiling softly back at her. “And what’s that?”

   Robin leaned back towards her, brushing those noses against one another softly. “Stealing your gum.” She said, closing the space between them with another kiss.


	38. Bestest Best Friends Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: erm would it be too much to ask you to write a short Robin & Alice thing about them somehow meeting little Robin and her being all blushy and adorable around Alice like while they are coloring or something making her tease older Robin about it? I LOVE your work by the way.

   “Is it exactly the same in the future?” Alice asked, looking around at the buildings in wonder.

   “Well, there are a few minor changes here and there but yeah, it’s mostly the same.” Robin nodded, guiding her down the street.

   That morning the girls had spent it exploring most of Storybrooke together. They had a few more days before the spell would be finished and they would return home and they were taking advantage of every moment they could. At one point Alice had surprised Robin by asking to see where she had grown up in this town, since, in her words, Robin had seen where Alice was raised so it was only fair.

   The two walked quickly towards Robin’s little farm that was sat at the end of Storybrooke’s town, slightly away and isolated from everyone else and yet still close enough for the occasional visitor. It was pretty much what Alice expected except for one little change. That was that there was a table and bench outside where a young girl was sat, colouring in a thick book on her own.

   “Oh, uh, maybe we should come back later.” Robin said, pulling Alice to a stop.

   Alice, however, took another step forward. “Wait. Is that you?”

   “Uh huh,” Robin mumbled. Alice turned to look at her, a cheeky smile on her face. “Oh no, don’t even-”

   Before she could finish, Alice had slipped her arm free and ran across the grass, closing the space even as Robin tried to grab on and stop her. Once again Alice surprised Robin with her speed that outmatched hers, dashing ahead and coming to a short stop beside the bench, directly in front of Little Robin.

   “Hey there!” Alice gasped, taking a seat across from her just as the young girl looked up. She really was Robin. Her hair was a little lighter blonde, pulled back with a pink headband and she was a touch chubbier in her younger years, but Alice would never mistake those brilliant green eyes for anyone but her true love.

   “Hi…” Little Robin said quietly, looking at her warily before she seemed to recognise her and grew a little bolder. “Are you one of the future people?”

   “That’s right,” Alice nodded, grinning down at her as Robin followed up behind and lingered at her back. “I’m actually a good friend of future you.”

   “You are?” Little Ro’ asked, sitting a little taller with much more interest. “Are we best friends?” She asked excitedly.

   “The best.” Alice beamed back at her.

   Little Ro’ grinned, not noticing where her older self was still hovering behind Alice’s back. Instead her attention was solely on her future girlfriend. “That’s so cool. I always wanted a best friend. I have friends, but none of them are best friends. We’re definitely  _best_ friends, right? Not just normal friends?”

   Alice smiled back at her softly. “Yup. We really are best friends.”

   Little Ro’ paused, then added with only a slight shyness. “You’re really pretty.”

   “Aw, thank you!” Alice giggled, resisting the urge to look back at older Robin. She could tease her mercilessly about this all later.

   “You want to help me colour?” Little Ro’ asked.

   “Yes, please!” Alice beamed. “Can my friend join us?” She asked, directing the girl to her older self, wondering if she would recognise her.

   But Little Ro’ just shrugged and turned the book on its side so she and Alice each had a page, leaning close and passing along some of her pencils to her. Robin wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be offended that her younger self was ignoring her in favour of Alice. In the end she slipped onto the end seat and watched with a baffled smile as the two girls carried on like she wasn’t even here.

   … Was it weird to be jealous of your past self getting all the attention from your present girlfriend?

   “I like colouring the animals.” Little Ro’ explained cheerfully. “I wanna open my own zoo when I’m older. I’m gonna do it right here in Storybrooke. Cause we don’t have a zoo yet so it’ll be all mine.”

   “Oh a zoo?” Alice grinned, glancing at Robin. “I didn’t know that.”

   Little Ro’ paused. “Do we have sleepovers? Cause we’re best friends?”

   “All the time.” Alice said, fighting a giggle.

   “Do we play games?”

   “Yeah. A lot.”

   “And we’re gonna be best friends forever?” Little Ro’ pressed.

   Alice nodded firmly. “We will. Forever and ever.”

   Little Ro’ finally paused, frowning at her slightly. “Do you live in Storybrooke?”

   “No… Well, not yet, but I may be moving there soon.” Alice explained slowly.

   “Then where do we make friends?”

   “Well,” Alice said, leaning towards her. “You go on wild adventures in the Enchanted Forest and have loads of fun! And then you meet me and we have adventures together.”

   “I’ve never been to the Enchanted Forest…” Little Ro’ whispered, wide eyed and amazed. Then she stared at Alice and cocked her head. “Do I grow up to be as pretty as you?” She asked.

   “Prettier.” Alice grinned, feeling Robin shift in her seat beside her.

   Little Ro’ paused again. She frowned and squinted at Alice then stood on the bench and leaned towards her. “Cause we’re best friends, can I tell you a secret?”

   “Sure,” Alice said, turning so Little Ro could whisper into her ear. She also took the chance to smirk at Robin who was caught between blushing with a smile and cringing away at her younger self. She had forgot how much she loved asking questions when she was younger, and getting a new face from the future in her life just opened the books for her to ask a thousand new questions.

   Doing her best to act casual, Robin tried her best to look unimpressed by the conversation, like she didn’t even care. She wasn’t very convincing.

   Little Ro’ climbed right onto the table, leaning over to whisper directly into Alice’s ear. “I can do magic.” She grinned, sitting back excitedly and pressed a finger to her lips. “Shh!”

   “Shh,” Alice repeated, pressing her own finger to her lip and winking. “Can I tell you a secret too?”

   “Yeah,” Little Ro’ nodding quickly.

   “I can do magic too,” Alice grinned, then waved a hand and suddenly the elephant Little Ro’ had been colouring purple in her book stood up, pulling itself from the page. It turned around looked up at the younger girl curiously. After a moment he yawned loudly and began to trot odd the page completely and onto the table.

   Little Ro’ squealed excitedly and clapped her hands together, watching the elephant wander around over the bench and table. “That’s so cool!” She looked at Alice in wonder. “You’re so  _cool_! I’m glad we’re best friends.”

   “Me too,” Alice said softly.

   “Robin!” Zelena called suddenly from inside the house. “Come back inside, sweetheart. It’s lunch time!”

   Little Ro’ paused and looked back at Alice. “I gotta go now. But you promise we’ll be best friends, right?”

   “The bestest friends forever and ever.” Alice grinned, reaching for Robin’s hand under the table and squeezing it gently.

   “Good!” Little Ro called, jumping to her feet and running towards the house. “You can keep my colouring book.” She called over her shoulder. “But you have to give it back when we become best friends, okay?!”

   “I will,” Alice shouted back. She waited for Little Ro’ to vanish inside before she turned to face Robin. The other girl was holding a neutral expression, smiling like she was completely at ease, but her entire face had turned bright pink and she didn’t speak, even after her younger self had left them. Casually, Alice slid the colouring book across towards her. “Here ya go, bestest best friend ever.”

   “Oh shut up.” Robin snorted, turning and pressing a hand to her face.

   Alice, however, didn’t plan on shutting up any time soon. Instead she squeezed her hand and leaned towards her. “So… A zoo, huh?”


	39. I Spy A Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Rae and Blessing spying on their moms slow dancing in the middle of their living room.

    “Rae… Rae… Wake up… Rae, wake up! … Wake up, Rae!”

   Desirae was jerked awake, eyes snapping open for a moment of wakefulness before she was then immediately hit with a crashing wave of sleepiness in its place. It weighed down on her, making her eye lids heavy and her face itch irritably. Her mouth was dry and it took a few swallows before she felt well enough to sit up and look around the dark room.

   It was covered in dark shadows, the only light coming from a small gap in the open doorway from the hallway lamps and the silver moonlight was blocked by the thick curtains pulled tightly together. It took Rae a few seconds of glancing around before she finally caught sight of Blessing kneeling by her feet, pulling at the bed sheets. It was hard to tell if she was worried or excited, her facial expression covered in shadows, but whatever it was, it definitely had her worked up enough to twist her fingers in the sheets until they became knotted between either hand.

   “Blessing…” Rae mumbled, reaching up and rubbing her knuckles against her eyes, trying to brush the sleep away. “What’re you doin’?”

   “There’s someone downstairs…” Blessing whispered. Her voice sounded caught between frightened and excited and she leaned forward, her features somewhat clearing slightly. “In the house.”

   “What?” Rae frowned.

   “There’s someone in our house.” Blessing hissed. “Downstairs.”

   “It’s probably just mum and mama,” Rae mumbled, lying back down.

   “It’s not!” Blessing insisted. “It’s someone else. A new voice. I think they’re singing.”

   “Someone broke in to start singing?” Rae grumbled, squinting through the dark at her.

   Blessing shrugged, shuffling to sit by her knees. “Maybe. Maybe it’s a siren. Like Ursula. Uncle Henry said she used to use her voice to trick pirates into crashing their ships at sea.”

   Rae snorted loudly. “Uncle Henry says a lot.”

   Blessing huffed and crossed her arms stubbornly. “So you’re not going to come with me?”

   “Go bad to sleep, Blessing.” Rae grumbled.

   “No. I’m going to see who it is. And if it turns out to be an evil siren who takes me away to eat me, well then mum and mama are gonna be mad at you for not coming with.” Blessing said, jumping from the bed and walking to the door.

   “Whatever,” Rae said, almost falling asleep when there a burst of light flashing onto her face. She moaned in annoyance and lifted a hand, squinting through her finger tips to see Blessing grabbing the wooden sword grandpa had given her last Christmas. She tucked it into the waistband of her blue silk shorts and stormed out into the hallway without hesitation. At the sight of the sword, Rae woke up enough to know she couldn’t just let her go off alone. Not on the off chance there really was someone dangerous who had broken in. “Wait!” She called, crawling out from her sheets.

   Blessing was waiting just outside with a smug smile on her lips. “Knew you’d come!” She grinned, taking Rae’s hand. “Do you have a weapon?”

   “Yeah, you.” Rae grumbled, still rubbing at her face and squinting against the intent light of the dull lamps lining the wall before she started in direction of the stairs.

   The soft music that Blessing had heard gradually grew louder as they crept down the steps one at a time. Blessing kept one hand clinging onto Rae while the other rested on the wooden handle of her sword. Rae went with the intention of rolling her eyes at Blessing’s silliness, only to find herself clinging to her sisters hand just as much in return, because that really wasn’t either of their mothers voices singing, nor anyone else she recognised. So who was in their house?

   Then they had almost reached the bottom when they caught sight of the singer. Or rather, the source of the singing. It was just their mums old stereo player. A dusty silver box that was hardly ever used since their mama loved singing so much and mum loved playing guitar along with her. Why would they need anyone else’s voices when they had their own?

   Well it seemed today their mums had decided their voices were not enough for whatever reason and now a soft song played from the stereo instead. The two young girls glanced at one another before silently agreeing to keep going. They tip toed the rest of the way down the last few steps and then dropped to their hands and knees and crawled the rest of the way to the gap in their living room door.

   At first all they could see was the stereo, so they shuffled into the kitchen at the end of the hall and moved to the door that joined that room with the living one. There the gap was roughly the same as the hallway door, but the angle allowed them to see their mothers clear - dancing around the room.

   The two of them were in matching night dresses (although Alice’s was pale blue and Robin’s pale green) and the loose silk material fluttered around bellow their knees as the spun one another around. Robin’s arm was tightly around Alice’s waist as she lifted her up off the ground and Alice’s arms were tightly wound around Robin’s shoulders, keeping their faces so close, Rae was worried they might accidentally headbutt each other. But despite many close calls, they seemed to move as one, knowing exactly which way to turn to avoid a painful collision, all the while never breaking eye contact the whole time.

   “Wow…” Blessing breathed, watching her mothers fly away from each other so they were just barely clinging on to each others fingers, before they spun back against them. Alice wrapped her arms around Robin from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder and swaying her gentle through a slow and steady chorus before Robin stepped away and turned, taking Alice’s arm and lifting it into the air to spin her in a dramatic circle, catching her before she could stumble too far.

   Blessing made to crawl closer, forgetting the sword in her waistband which slipped free and scraped loudly across the tiles. It wasn’t thunderously loud, but it caught their mothers attention none the less and they stopped dancing just as Robin made to copy Alice’s move of holding her from behind, instead looking towards the door and catching sight of two clear faces peeking in at them almost instantly.

   “And here I thought it was way passed your bed times.” Robin said with mock strictness, putting her hands on her hips.

   Alice laughed as they stood back up and pulled open the door, stepping into the room shyly. “I’m sorry, girls. We didn’t mean to wake you up.”

   “Blessing woke me.” Desirae said immediately.

   “I heard voices,” Blessing admitted. “I thought someone had broken in…”

   Robin glanced at the wooden sword which was barely clinging on inside her waistband and grinned down at her. “And you came to fight them off?” Blessing nodded proudly. “My hero,” Robin laughed, walking over and lifting her into a tight hug.

   Rae watched her and felt her stomach knot. She suddenly found herself wishing she had gotten a weapon as well. After all, she wanted to be a hero too…

   “Come on.” Alice said, appearing by her side and putting an arm around Rae’s shoulders. “You two should go back to bed or you’ll be dead on your feet tomorrow.”

   “Mama…” Rae said quietly, letting her take her hand and lead her back towards the stairs. Behind her, she could hear Blessing giggling loudly as Robin began carrying her after them, still talking about how brave she was for coming out to protect their family.

   “Yeah, Sea-Turtle?” Alice asked lightly, glancing down at her.

   “Will you teach me to dance like you and mummy?” Rae asked, biting her lip.

   Alice’s face spread into a wide grin. “Of course!” She pulled Rae into a tight hug. “I’ll make you the best dancing princess in the whole of the realm.” She pulled away enough to look down at her. “You know, grandpa taught me. And I always dreamed of when I had my own little girl, I’d get to teach her.”

   “Really?” Rae grinned.

   “Yup. We’ll start lessons tomorrow,” Alice said, having to hide her own excitement. If she thought Robin would let her get away with it, she would have pulled Rae into the living room and started their lessons right that second. Instead she forced herself to hold back, giving her a gentle push to the stairs.

   “Wonder who can get to bed first…” Robin said loudly, setting Blessing back on her feet.

   Without any more prodding, Rae and Blessing both suddenly broke into a sprint for their room. They charged up the stairs, two at a time, eager to be the one to wind even though there was no promised prize like there normally was. Their footsteps were much more thunderous going up than they had been coming down and despite Blessing being faster, she tripped twice along the way - bouncing right back up again - and therefore making it a close call if there ever was one.

   Behind them Alice and Robin took their time wandering up after them. Halfway up, Robin slipped an arm around Alice’s waist and began to sway their hips against one another in time with the fading music behind them as they walked. “Rae will make a great dancing Princess. Especially with you as her teacher.” Robin grinned.

   “She really will.” Alice said fondly. Then turned and rest her head on Robin’s shoulder. “And I’m only as good as my partner. Thanks for staying up with me for this, I know you were pretty tired…”

   “I am  _never_  too tired to spin you around in my arms.” Robin said firmly. “Plus, I did make you a promise. Whenever our wedding song plays.” They reached the stop of the stairs and Robin spun Alice dramatically to face her. “We will relive the moment.” She leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

   “Mama! Mum!” Blessing called.

   “Come say goodnight!” Desirae demanded.

   Alice and Robin pulled away, giggling as they stepped into their daughters bedroom to tuck them in for a second time that night . Behind them, their wedding song continued to play, stuck on repeat and unknowingly acting as a lullaby for the girls to drift to sleep to a few minutes later, the final lyrics still echoing in their minds…

   _After all that we’ve been through._  
  _It all comes down to me and you._  
 _I guess it’s meant to be…_  
 _Forever you and me…_  
 _After all._


	40. We Should Get A Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Imagine the main reason that Margot/Robin and Tilly/Alice are apartment hunting is because they decided it was important to have their own place for alone time after Zelena or Nook walk in on them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked for Zelena or Hook but to be honest, I couldn't figure out how to make this happen when going along with canon (since Zelena's out of town and Hook's heart is still poisoned at this moment) so I changed it to Aunt Regina instead with casual mention of two times Zelena and Hook may have accidentally done it anyway XP

   “Do you have to do that?” Robin snapped.

   Alice turned around, in the middle of folding a shirt beside the drier. Robin’s tone was sharp and she instantly felt a slap of concern over what she could have done that would annoyed Robin. Only to find that, while Robin was doing her best to look annoyed, there was a cheeky light in her eyes as she looked Alice slowly up and down. “What?” She blinked, unsure what was happening.

   “Do you have to always look so damn beautiful all the time?” Robin said, stepping over and closing the gap between them - not that there was much of a gap anyway.

   The laundry room in Regina’s apartment above the bar was as small and tight as a closet, barely big enough for the washer and drier as well as the person filling them and they didn’t have to move far before they were pressed tightly together. To make up for the little room, Robin brushed Alice’s freshly folded shirts into the basket just beside the door, grabbing Alice’s hips and hoisting her to sit up on the drier.

   “It’s very distracting.” Robin said, running a hand up Alice’s skirt and stroking her leg as she leaned forward and began kissing the side of her neck.

   “So we’re just gonna forget about the rest of the clothes?” Alice grinned, tilting her head slightly to give her love better access.

   “We’ll get to them later.” Robin breathed, pushing Alice’s skirt all the way up her thighs.

   “Fair enough.” Alice grinned, pushing Robin away and pulling her top over her head before closing the space and kissing her passionately.

   Robin stroked Alice’s thighs while Alice began to play with the strap of her love’s bra, undoing it and letting it fall down to her elbows, all the while never breaking the kiss. She ran her hands down over Robin’s side and stomach teasingly, trailing her fingers up slowly, all the while deepening the kiss and losing herself in the sweet embrace. She could still taste the mint of Robin’s toothpaste and enjoyed the slight shiver as her fingers lifted and traced the sensitive skin of her breast. All the while Robin slid her fingers up, tracing the elastic of Alice’s underwear and beginning to pull them down even while she remained sat in front of her.

   However she didn’t get very far when suddenly the door was pulled open. “Hey, Robin, would you mind throwing these jeans in with your- WHOA!” Regina back peddled at the same time as Robin shrieked and took a step back, fall into the now empty wash basket behind her.

   Alice rushed, jumping to her feet and dropped her skirt back down, as Regina closed the door behind her, turning away from it of added measure. She felt her own face heating up as much as the girls, cringing at the memory of the sight of her beautiful niece so indecently exposed. That was a side her sisters daughter that she had never wanted to see.

   “Aunt Regina!” Robin snapped, grabbing the nearest tea towel off the side to temporarily cover herself. “Don’t you knock?!”

   “It’s the laundry room!” Regina snapped back. “What were you thinking?! For goodness sake, Robin. You have a room for that!”

   “Yeah, and Nook walked in on us just the other week!” Robin snapped, still trying to wrap the tea towel around her chest while her eyes scanned for her shirt. “And the week before that, mum visited late in the evening and barged right in as well!”

   “Well that doesn’t mean you can use any other room in my house!” Regina snapped. “Are you decent yet?”

   “Working on it!” Robin snapped, still spinning in a circle until she heard Alice clearing her throat behind her. She looked up to see Alice dangling her top from her finger and smiling innocently.

   A few minutes later the girls were stood side by side back in the hallway, hands behind their backs and heads bowed like naughty school children. Regina stood in front of them, arms crossed, trying to damper some of the redness to her cheeks and feeling very much like an angry headmistress. Why couldn’t Robin be like Henry? Regina never had to worry about walking in one him doing anything in her home back in Storybrooke.

   “Never again.” Regina said firmly.

   “Well it’s not like we planned it.” Alice mumbled shyly.

   “Don’t care. While you’re under my house, you follow my rules. Which means that kind of play is to be kept to the bedroom and the bedroom alone.” Regina commanded. “Understand?”

   “We get it,” Robin grumbled.

   Regina started to turn away then looked back at them. “And next time just shove a chair against the door, or better yet, get your own place!” With that she stormed off, completely forgetting about having her favourite jeans washed.

   The girls waited a moment for Regina to disappear before they both sighed and Alice slumped back against the wall. Part of her wanted to start laughing but wasn’t sure how Robin would take it so she did her best to hold it in, grinning down to herself and hiding her amused expression behind her long hair.

   “You know… That’s not a bad idea.” Robin said suddenly.

   “What isn’t?” Alice asked, looking up and still unable to keep from grinning.

   Robin turned to her, smiling softly. “Getting our own place.”

   Alice’s smile vanished. “Wait… Really?”

   “Yeah,” Robin said, reaching up and stroking her fingers through Alice’s hair, cupping the back of her head. “Why not?”

   “Yeah,” Alice whispered, her grin turning twice as big as before. “Okay.”

   With that, they sealed the deal with a sweet long lasting kiss.


	41. Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know you probably have like a thousand shorts and things to do so don’t worry about getting to this one until it’s convenient. Could you do a short about Margot realizing she’s gay? It’s a storyline we’ll never get to see on the show but I’m curious :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can either be seen as an AU where their cursed personas are real in a land without magic, or that these are some more fake memories that Robin has from the curse. Your choice ;)

   It was a hot day in the Heights. They didn’t get many so, naturally, everyone was taking advantage of this one and piling down to the parks and the fields for picnics, and summer games. A few people even going out on boats and finding shallow areas in the sea water to dip their feet in order to help themselves cool off. And of course, Kelly insisted on dragging her daughter out to join her in the nice weather as well.

   “Can you please stop sulking and just enjoy the day out?” Kelly sighed, sitting back on the blanket by the edge of the park ledge, feet dangling over the sharp drop that led to the open sea bellow.

   “I didn’t even want to come today.” Margot grumbled, glaring down at the water angrily.

   “It’s a beautiful day!” Kelly argued. “Come on, you didn’t really want to spend the whole day locked inside, did you?”

   “Would have rather gone to the bar and seen Roni.” Margot glanced up hopefully. “Or we could have invited her to come with us.”

   “Roni’s working today.” Kelly sighed. “Come on, Margot. Just have fun. You’re too young to be this boring.”

   A small part of Margot wanted to laugh, to tease her mother back and to enjoy the day, after all. But a bigger part of her was still bitter about getting told off just because she spent a few hours at the bar instead of going to her stupid Maths class. Roni had been cool about it. She had understood. Kelly, however, not so much.

   So instead of laughing along with her, Margot kept glaring down at the water angrily. It was a nice day but how was she supposed to enjoy it? Lately it felt like she couldn’t enjoy anything she was so irritable. Even at school, all her friends just kept going on about the cute guys in their classes, then giving Margot funny looks when she said she wasn’t interested. She just didn’t see the fascination. Yeah, sure, some of the guys were not bad looking but so were some of the girls. Hell, Margot could appreciate how cute puppies were but she still didn’t get drawing hearts around their faces or giggling whenever they passed by in the hallways… Her mum said everyone developed at different times but what did development have to do with any of it?

   Margot was still glaring down at the water as her mother applied a fresh layer of sunscreen to her arms when something caught her eyes. She frowned and squinted as a figure in the water made its way towards them. Nudging closer to the edge, Robin swung her legs over and peered down at the figure.

   “Be careful, Margot. Don’t fall in.” Her mother warned but Margot ignored her.

   She could see, the figure was a girl. A lone girl swimming all the way in the middle of the ocean. Margot frowned. She couldn’t make out her face but she had long blonde hair and was dressed in white underwear and a white shirt that was easily made see-through by the water soaking into it. When she got close enough to the edge of land where Margot was secretly watching from above her, the girl swung around onto her back and began back peddling out to sea again.

   Suddenly Margot had an almost clear view of her - she still couldn’t make her face and therefore couldn’t figure out if she knew the girl from school or around town - and suddenly, Margot felt herself growing even more warm than she had been before. Her heart began to speed up and she leaned over even further, not wanting to let the girl out of her sight…

   “WHOA!” Margot yelped as she leaned too far and began to lose her balance and began falling forward. Luckily her mother reacted in time and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to safety.

   “I told you to be careful!” Kelly snapped, standing and dragging Margot up to her feet. “Come on. We’re moving back to a safer spot.”

   “Wait, mum, I-” But when Margot looked back down, the girl had gone…

   “What?” Kelly asked, frowning.

   “… Nothing.” Margot mumbled, her heart still racing and her face feeling very hot.

   “Well come on then. And you better put some more sunscreen on. Looks like you’ve already caught the sun a bit.” Kelly said, gathering their things into her arms.

   “Yeah, okay…” Margot mumbled, numbly following after her, still picturing the girl swimming in the water bellow.

   Elsewhere…

   “You know that’s not very safe.” Weaver snorted, standing with his arms crossed and his head cocked to the side. The hot weather had gotten to him, forcing even the tight fisted detective to roll up his shirt sleeves to his elbows. “People fish in that water. You could get caught in a net or on a line.”

   Tilly grinned, standing up and throwing her hair back, spraying water behind her. “But it’s so nice!”

   Weaver rolled his eyes, then grabbed her plaid shirt from the pile by the side and tossed it to her. “Your tops become see-through.” He shook his head. “You know you’re getting a bit old to keep running away from your foster home, Tilly. And to be swimming without a proper suit.”

   “I can’t afford one.” Tilly shrugged.

   “And if some old pervert starts gawping at you?” Weaver asked, raising an eyebrow.

   “Aw, Detective. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you cared.” Tilly grinned, walking passed, still dripping ocean water behind her. “Beside’s. No one ever notices me. I’m invisible. Remember.”

   “One of these days someone will see you.” Weaver argued.

   “And when they do, I’m sure I’ll make a lasting impression,” Tilly snorted, clearly not believing that for a second.

   Little did she know…


	42. Why Don't We Have True Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Alice is sad they nevet had their true love kiss, and Robin tells her that all their kisses are a true love kiss.

   “And with that, true love’s kiss woke her up.” David beamed, reaching over and squeezing his wife’s shoulder gently. “And the spell was broken.”

   “Well, the first spell, at least.” Snow giggled.

   “How many times were you cursed exactly?” Jacinda laughed from where she was stood to the side with an arm around Henry’s waist.

   “Let’s just say plenty.” Snow grinned.

   “Yeah, thanks for that, Regina.” David noted.

   “Hey! I only cursed you the first two times!” Regina said defensively.

   “Technically you did curse David so he could talk to me in our dreams.” Snow noted.

   “And then the Evil Queen cursed us later and she is technically a part of you.” David nodded.

   “Okay! We get the picture!” Regina snapped. “I had a few bad days.”

   “A few?” David snorted.

   Everyone joined in the laughter at the Ex-Evil Queen’s expense, including Regina herself, and the stories continues as Henry jumped in and began to tell his own memories of being woken with True Love’s Kiss by his mother, Emma, the first time. There was a large crowd around them now. All the old friends who had come together in order to catch up with one another in a middle booth in Granny’s famous diner.

   Sitting at the edge of the counter closest to the door, two young woman had also come to the diner with the group, however they had settled a little bit away for some private time together. Alice and Robin had very little time with just the two of them, what with Alice’s father moving in with them and Robin’s mother smothering them with wedding plans. And then of course, there were all the old friends of Robin who wanted to catch up and the new people eager to meet “The Other Hook’s” daughter and discover about the adventure they had together in Hyperion Heights.

   However, despite the fact that this was finally the alone time they had both been looking forward to, Robin could see it wasn’t quite the happy occasion they had been planning for. Something was wrong with Alice. She was staring after the other group with something in her expression that almost seemed pained.

   Robin reached across the counter top where she and Alice were perched on the corner and took her loves hand. “Are you going to tell me what’s up or am I going to have to bug you about it all night about it?”

   Alice glanced up and her expression relaxed, almost like she had been hoping Robin would ask her. “I just… I’m kind of sad.” She glanced over towards the group again. “They all have so many romantic stories… But… Well, we never really had that.” She looked back at Robin. “We never had a True Love’s Kiss, did we.”

   Without missing a beat, Robin shrugged. “Sure we did.”

   “What?” Alice blinked. “When?”

   “Now.” Robin said, leaning over and kissing Alice quickly, sitting back on her stool and smiling at her. “And yesterday before bed. And the day before that in the shower. And the week before that in the morning. And the month before that, and the year before that, and right after the Dark Curse was broken and right before and-”

   “Okay, I get where you’re going!” Alice laughed, frowning slightly. “But I still don’t understand. How were they true love kisses? They didn’t break anything.”

   “They didn’t have to. But they were still all kisses of true love.” Robin grinned, resting her chin on her hand and still holding Alice’s hand in the other. “We’ve just been lucky enough that we’ve never really had to use it but I’m sure we’ve stored up so many, even if we were cursed, it wouldn’t affect us at this point.” She giggled.

   Alice smiled sadly at her. “But then why didn’t we break The Dark Curse?”

   Again, Robin didn’t hesitate. She brought Alice’s hand to her lips and kissed the back of her fingers. “Cause neither of us remembered who we really were. If we did, I know it would have worked.” She looked up. “In fact, it most definitely would have woken you out of that trace Gothel had you in. I should have tried that straight away instead of talking to you, but aw well, it all worked out in the end.”

   “You really think all our kisses are magical?” Alice asked, leaning towards her.

   “I know they are.” Robin whispered, standing again and giving her another kiss, one Alice was happy to return.

   And maybe she was imagining it… But Alice swore she felt a tingle of something run through her at Robin’s soft touch. Something almost like magic.


	43. The Red Sweatshirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the red sweatshirt pic, a prompt about Alice wearing Robin's comfortable clothes.

   With a huff, Robin threw down the green cloak she had been clenching in her hand and turned away from the wardrobe. She was an incredible bad mood today. In fact, it had been an off day from the moment she had woken up that morning.

   Her alarm hadn’t gone off, meaning she had to rush out the house so quickly she didn’t even have a chance to give Alice her usual kiss goodbye. She had then dashed to her temporary job at Granny’s diner only to get frustrated with one of the customers smart talking her over a mix up with his order, which led to her pouring his coffee on his lamp and promptly being let go - at least Granny had been sympathetic about it. Not wanting to face Alice right away, she’d taken a long walk down to the park only for some bratty spoiled princes from a kingdom Robin had never even heard of to run passed and knock her into the water. Then, instead of helping her out, their father made a comment about the fact that Robin wore trousers instead of a dress. She’d been forced to walk the same long way home - which suddenly seemed even longer in her soaking wet and muddy clothes, along with a bitter wind that chilled her - and had gotten straight a short shower that hadn’t been the warm comfort she had been hoping for and now… Now she couldn’t even find her favourite red sweatshirt!

   Throwing down her blue jacket she had grabbed in her other hand, Robin kicked a pair of shoes across the bedroom floor and turned away, entering the hallway and storming downstairs loudly. She was fuming and ready to turn the whole house upside down looking for that damn jumper, because she damn well knew she had washed it recently. There was no reason for it not to be hanging in her wardrobe like she had left it and if she didn’t find it soon she was going to start shooting the wall. Or better yet, she’d find that smug ex-king and shoot his kneecaps. God, why did today have to be so shitty?!

   In the kitchen, Robin picked up the wash basket from the corner by the back door and poured it messily onto the table, spreading socks and knickers as well as shirts and skinny jeans in every direction and onto all of the chairs. She began sifting through the pile, not caring that she was dampening everything she touched or dropping most of it onto the floor at her feet. All she cared about was finding that stupid shirt once and for all. All she wanted was one thing to go right today. Just one damn thing.

   “If Nook or anyone else has taken that shirt for whatever stupid reason-” Robin snarled angrily to herself.

   “Robin?” Alice’s voice came from the living room. “You alright?”

   “Fine!” Robin said sharply, throwing the last of the washing onto the floor in her final act of frustration.

   Just then, Alice appeared in the doorway, wandering cautiously into the room. “What’s wrong?”

   Robin looked up, ready to explode about her miserable day, only to freeze before she had the chance. “Is… Is that my red sweatshirt?”

   Sure enough, Alice was dressed in her usual light brown skirt with new black leggings underneath but with the added edition of a bright red jumper pulled on over the top of a white vest. It was quite baggy on her and she looked much smaller than she actually was tucked inside it, ducking into her shoulders slightly with her hands hidden in the pockets and the hood pulled it over her thick blonde locks. “Oh. Yeah. I was cold and grabbed it from the wardrobe.” She looked back up, noticing the clothes spread across the floor. “I hope you don’t mind…” She said shyly.

   And just like that, all Robin’s anger melted away. Her whole body relaxed and she smiled, walking around the table and reaching to cup Alice’s face between her hands. “Of course not. You look so cute in it.” She leaned forward and kissed her.

   When Robin pulled away, Alice was smiling back at her. “So, how’s your day been?”

   Robin took a breath. A thousand responses ran through her mind but instead she settled for resting her forehead against Alice’s. “Better now.”


	44. Like Father Like Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: When Robin is 10, she notices that one of her classmates would sit far away during lunch time and they never get food. She later finds out their family was struggling with money a little, and they didn't have money for lunch. Robin sneaks into the kitchen and steals some food to give them. But she is caught, and the school calls Zelena. Robin refuses telling them why she did that. Later, she confesses to her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not especially a Curious Archer short... More of a Robin-family short... But I didn't know where else to put it so it's going here anyway! Because Anon filled in the rest of the story, I thought it might be fun to do a bit of an aftermath with Regina and Zelena discussing a young Robin.

   “She what?” Regina blinked, momentarily setting her drink down.

   “Yup,” Zelena sighed, leaning back and cradling her own cup between her hands. “She broke into the kitchen and stole a backpack full of fresh food.”

   “Why on Earth would she do something like that?” Regina yelped.

   “Apparently there’s this classmate of hers who’s having some trouble at home and her parents forgot to give her lunch money.” Zelena explained, rolling her eyes. “I mean, what parent forgets to feed their child?”

   “Probably people too prideful to ask for help,” Regina sighed. She couldn’t really judge these parents. If she was unlucky enough to be struggling, she knew she wouldn’t want everyone talking about her business and gossiping about her hard times. “Did she say who the classmate was?”

   “No,” Zelena shook her head. “She’s refusing to tell. Says she promised to keep their secret and she’ll go to the grave before she breaks it. I mean, what ten year old talks like that?!”

   Regina paused. It wasn’t quite deja vu but there was definitely something familiar about that kind of thinking. A small smile began pulling at her lips as she turned in her seat and looked out through the backdoor into the garden. Robin, ten years old with short blonde hair standing up on ends, was just visible at the end of the open space, up beside the tall brown fence surrounding the area. Regina had no idea what game she was playing, but it involved running around and leaping over the grass, stopping to do a forward roll every few seconds without pause.

   By her side, Zelena was still talking about the incident the school had called her about. “She didn’t even take any books or pens that day, all so she could stuff her bag completely. I mean, she actually planned the whole thing out. The only reason she was even caught was because a teacher happened to go into the kitchen to get some biscuits.”

   Robin paused in her play as if sensing she was being watched. She glanced up and smiled, waving at her aunt through the doorway. Regina smiled back, wiggling her fingers at her. She was dressed in a green jumper with brown jeans and was holding a long stick in one hand with leaves and loose pieces of grass sticking out of her hair, and from a certain angle the leaves and grass almost made it seem like she had a sheath of arrows poking over her shoulder. Suddenly Regina found herself imagining an image of the young girls father standing behind her. They would have looked so much alike, if he were here today. And no doubt he would have been so proud of her.

   “Regina? Are you listening.” Zelena demanded.

   “Yes, sorry.” Regina turned back to her sister. “I wouldn’t worry too much. I mean she was just trying to help. Don’t be too hard on her, okay?”

   “Of course not. I can hardly punish her for trying to help someone. But if she’s like this already, just imagine what she’ll be like when she’s older!”

   Regina leaned forward on the table, still smiling. “Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea.”


	45. What's A Lesbian?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol! Imagine CA babysitting child Robin, and she starts to ask her older counterpart what is a lesbian, and all about her relationship with Alice.

   “How did this happen?!” Robin hissed.

   “Your mum asked and I said yes,” Alice shrugged. “What’s the big deal?”

   “The big deal is that it’s weird!” Robin said sharply. “I mean, how would you feel if your dad asked you to babysit your younger self?”

   Alice glanced down sadly at the counter in front of her. “I wouldn’t mind that… I’d like the chance to tell my younger self that things are going to get better. That it won’t always be the way it is for her in the tower.”

   Robin instantly felt a pang of guilt and sighed. “I’m sorry. Okay, you win. Come on. Let’s go have some fun babysitting Little Robin.”

   Brightening up immediately, Alice grabbed her hand and dragged her back into the living room, a small tray of drinks balanced in the other while Robin carried the sandwiches on her own. They walked around the coffee table and set the trays down in front of six year old Robin Mills. The younger girl was knelt on the floor, staring at the TV screen to the side intently.

   When Alice and Robin had sat down on the sofa in front of her, Little Ro’ looked up at them. Her green eyes were already exactly like her older selves, while her hair was much lighter, cut short around her chin, and she was dressed in an soft blue flower sundress with a blue cardigan pulled over the top. Alice fought a grin as she once again appreciated at how cute her love was as a little girl. And how lucky she was to have the chance to see her like it.

   Robin, however, was much more embarrassed and did her best not to make eye contact. She looked away towards the TV where an old cartoon was playing - she didn’t even remember it - and picked up her glass, taking a sip of the apple juice and wishing it was something much stronger.

   “Mummy says you’re me.” Ro’ explained, watching her older self with a slight frown, wrinkling her nose suspiciously. “From the future.”

   “Yup,” Alice said quickly when Robin didn’t respond. “She’s you. And I’m your future special friend.”

   Ro’ nodded. “Mummy says you’re my special friend from the future. But you’re not in Storybrooke. You’re in another realm.”

   “That’s right,” Alice nodded. “We’re going to meet when you’re much older. But when we do… You’ll change my life forever.”

   Ro’ didn’t look like she understood. It wasn’t all that surprising. But she nodded her head anyway like she did, turning back to the cartoon for a moment, all the while she not so subtly stared at Alice and Robin from the corner of her eye. She reached for a sandwich and took a bite in the middle before setting it down again.

   There was a long and awkward silence. Alice watched Ro’ with a grin, enjoying the little bits of her that were so clearly Robin (like the way she gently scratched her finger against the surface of the table), and the other bits that she must have grown out of after some years (like the way she get smacking her lips while she chewed). Then-

   “What’s a lesbian?” Ro’ asked.

   Robin choked on her drink mid swallow while Alice’s grin widened. She didn’t know why Robin was suddenly flustered. That was an easy question to answer. “It’s a name for two girls who love each other!” She said happily.

   Ro’ hesitated. “I love mummy. Does that make me a lesbian?”

   “Well, you are. But not because you love your mummy.” Alice explained. “You know how mummy and daddies love each other in a special way? Well a lesbian is a girl who loves another girl the way mummy and daddy do.”

   “Is it special like the way you’re my special friend?” Ro’ asked.

   “Exactly.” Alice said softly, reaching over and placing her hand on top of Robin’s fondly.

   Ro’ glanced over at her older self. “So we’re lesbians cause we like Alice like auntie Snow likes uncle David?”

   “That’s right!” Alice beamed.

   “Yeah… Sort of… I mean… You’re not really a lesbian yet, but you will be one day.” Robin mumbled shyly.

   “Why am I not one yet?” Ro’ frowned.

   “Well… Cause you turn into one.” Robin said, blushing to the point where Alice was wondering if she was going to start steaming.

   “How?” Ro’ asked.

   “You… You go through puberty… And you become a lesbian.” Robin said, looking at Alice for help and frowning to see her love had now sat back and was grinning widely. Alice really was enjoying every moment of this.

   “What’s puberty?” Ro’ asked.

   “It’s just something that happens to make you grown up.” Robin said quickly.

   “What happens?” Ro’ presisted.

   “I mean… Well something happens every month for a while and some other stuff that changes you.” Robin babbled, trying to wave her off.

   Ro’ hesitated with a frown, thinking it over. Then her eyes widened. “Are lesbian’s werewolves?!”

   It was too much. Alice burst into laughter, rolling and falling off her seat. She hit the floor hard but barely reacted to the slight pain, clutching her stomach and cackling loudly as Ro’ stared at her in confusion. She looked back up at her older self with a curious gaze, as if waiting for her to explain what was so funny. Meanwhile, Robin was left hovering in her seat, caught between giggling with Alice and crying at everything else. How had they gone from lesbians to periods to freaking werewolves?!

   “Hey, why don’t you tell us about your cartoon?” Robin said quickly. “It’s been a while and I can’t really remember it. What’s happening?”

   Ro’ frowned again, then turned and began to explain that the big headed girls had superpowers and saved the day from various monsters and villains every other episode. Alice somehow managed to right herself and climbed back into her seat, still giggling with tears in her eyes the whole time Ro’ told them about each of the characters.

   Thankfully Ro’ stopped asking questions at that point. She was much more happy explaining to Robin and Alice all about her favourite cartoons and, luckily, just as they ran out, Zelena returned, freeing the girls. Robin wasted no time, saying a quick goodbye and dragging Alice from the house.

   “See ya!” Robin shouted over her shoulder, letting the door slam behind her before turning to Alice. “Never. Again.” She swore, turning and pulling her love down away from her childhood home.

   The next day:

   “One marmalade sandwich, and one bacon roll.” Granny said, setting the plates down in front of the girls.

   “Thanks, Granny.” Robin beamed.

   “Delicious!” Alice said excitedly, grabbing the sandwich and taking a large bite from it.

   “Eh-hem.”

   The girls paused and glanced up to find Zelena standing behind them with Ro’ by her side. The younger girl looked bored and distracted while her mother had her arms crossed like a teacher about to inform them they had failed an exam.

   “Oh, hey mum.” Robin grinned. She paused as Zelena raised an eyebrow at her. “What’s up?”

   Turning away from them, Zelena placed a hand on Ro’s back and pushed her gently forward. “Sweetie. Will you tell the girls what you said to me this morning? About puberty?” Robin and Alice both froze.

   Ro’ shrugged at them and looked back towards her mother. “When I hit puberty, I’m gonna be a lesbian werewolf.” She said simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

   Robin’s eyes widened and she looked back up at her mother. “Uh…”

   At her side, there was a loud crashing sound as Alice fell off her seat. Once more she hit the ground and bursting into loud laughter while her love was left to stutter and babble a weak explanation, all the while her younger self watched Alice with another frown.

   After all, she really didn’t understand what was so funny.


	46. Zelena's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Robin and Alice at chad and Zelena’s wedding. A little family time. (Can you write a short about it?)

   “Your mum looks so beautiful,” Alice sighed, resting her head against Robin’s shoulder, all the while she watched her love’s mother dancing in the centre of the room with her new husband.

   “Yeah,” Robin beamed, glancing over to them even as she continued to spin Alice around the dance floor with all the other guests. “She really does.”

   Alice hesitated, lifting her head and looking at her love. Only a small few number of people knew why Zelena had picked such a brilliantly bright shade of green for the bridesmaid dresses. It was something she had been adamant about, even if she couldn’t share the joke with almost all of the wedding party and its guests. But inside jokes aside, the beautiful green of the dress complimented Robin’s eyes so perfectly. It was almost breath taking.. “I never thought we’d get here…” She said.

   “My mums wedding?” Robin blinked.

   “Yeah… I mean… Somewhere… Peaceful.” Alice said, replacing her head on Robin’s shoulder. “Somewhere we can just be happy.”

   Robin smiled, resting her head against Alice’s for a moment before lifting her off the ground and spinning her dramatically on the spot. “And now we have a lifetime to enjoy that happiness.”

   Grinning at each other, they continued dancing slowly for just a little bit longer when the song came to an end and all the dances came to a slow stop. They released their partners, clapping for the band for a few seconds before they started up on the next song. Something much more light hearted and more fast pace the one before it.

   “Margot,” Robin turned to find Chad and her mother had approached them. Her new step father was smiling softly at her. “Would you do me the honour?” He held out a hand.

   “I’ll keep Alice company,” Zelena beamed, nudging her daughter gently. “Go on.”

   Rolling her eyes at her mother, Robin turned and kissed the back of Alice’s hand softly before she allowed herself to be led back to the dance floor by her mothers new husband. Despite not spending much time together during Zelena’s engagement, Robin was surprised how easy Chad was to get along with. She could see why he made her mother so happy.

   As the two of them walked off to a space on the dance floor, Zelena put a hand on Alice’s arm. “Well, no point in standing like idiots. Shall we?” She grinned.

   Smiling, still somewhat shyly, Alice took Zelena’s hands as the music began to really pick up, and she let the older women lead her in a sharp twisting dance. “Congratulations, Z-Kelly. On everything, I mean.”

   “Thank you, Alice.” Zelena smiled. “I’m glad you and Margot could make it.”

   Alice hesitated, glancing over to where Chad was purposely spinning Margot in a circle repeatedly until she squealed with laughter and lost her balance. She stumbled and laughed as he pulled her back, holding her hands and shaking her back and forth in a messy dance until her laughter was almost as loud as the music.

   “Are you ever going to tell him the truth?” She asked quietly, glancing nervously back at the older woman. She didn’t want to overstep but she couldn’t help it. Surely two people who loved each other shouldn’t keep secrets.

   But Zelena didn’t look offended. Instead she just smiled a little sadly down at her. “Yes.” She sighed. “I should have done it before the wedding but… I’m sure you can understand. You want the person you love to see the best side of you for as long as possible. In case they run away before you even have a chance to show them the real you…”

   Alice stared at her and nodded. “I do understand. I was the same way with Margot during the curse. I tried to hide my bad days from her cause I wanted to keep from scaring her off.” Alice smiled happily. “But it turned out I didn’t need to. Cause Margot didn’t care about the dark side of me… And I don’t think Chad will either.”

   “I think our dark sides are a little different, sweetheart.” Zelena said, smiling patiently at her.

   Alice nodded again. “Maybe but I don’t think our love is. If Chad loves you half as much as I love Robin… Nothing could scare him off.”

   Zelena’s smile stretched. She released Alice’s hands, reaching down and pulling the younger girl into a tight hug. “Thank you.”

   After the pulled away, the two returned to their dance. The song seemed much shorter than the last and Alice was saddened once it was finished and they were forced to come to a stop. But she was happy when she felt Robin slip up behind her, sliding her arms around her waist and kissing her quickly on the cheek, followed by Chad doing something similar to Zelena.

   Later that evening, as the party came to a close, Alice and Robin stood at the back of the crowd as Zelena stepped up into the open doorway of the ballroom. She giggled and laughed with Chad as he made quiet jokes into her ear before turning her back to the crowd.

   “Ready?” Zelena called without looking.

   “WOO! DO IT! GO!” The crowd cried, a variety of women, young and old, clapping and bouncing excitedly on the spot.

   With a great big toss, Zelena threw her bouquet of flowers over her head and towards the crowd. Alice and Robin looked up along with everyone else as a dozen hands reached up at once. Alice found herself staring at the cluster of flowers as intently as the rest of the crowd. She couldn’t help but feel a sudden desperate desire for the beautiful bouquet to land in her hands. For the future it could mean for her and Robin. The possibilities for her and the woman she loved.

   And then, just as the bouquet began to fall near the middle of the crowd, it got a sudden burst of something and lifted up. Just a small fraction but enough to soar it over the hands of the other girls and straight into Alice’s waiting arms. She took a small step back, taking a sharp breath of surprise and looked up to see Zelena laughing and clapping louder than anyone else. When she looked at her love, she saw Robin was grinning with a cheeky twinkle in her eye.

   “Did you…?” Robin began quietly.

   Alice shook her head quickly. “No. I mean… I thought about it but I didn’t actually…” She paused, and she and Robin turned back towards the front. Just before she disappeared out the door, Zelena looked back at them and winked.

   The Wicked Witch strikes again. Only, maybe not quite so wicked anymore.


	47. Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: What about the honeymoon scene? XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This goes with a headcanon of mine that Alice and Robin have never been to Oz, so this is where they choose to have their honeymoon. (Of course no one knows Robin is Zelena's daughter, so they can truly enjoy their time there.)

   “AH!” Alice squealed as Robin grabbed her ankle and physically dragged her across the mattress and back towards her. She rolled around and looked up, grinning as Robin jumped up and dropped back down over her, pressing her hands either side of her head to keep her in place before leaning down to press a sweet soft kiss to her lips. A sweet kiss which quickly turned into something much more.

   The only thing covering them were the soft white sheets they had become tangled in. It was late in the morning but they girls had been up all night and had only just returned to their room in the Emerald Inn. Neither of them felt bad about the fact that they would be missing most of the following day. After all, the best entertainment in Oz happened at night.

   Just as Robin began to slide her hands over Alice’s body, finally finding a gap in the sheets where she could feel her soft exposed skin, Alice pushed her away enough to roll off the bed. Grinning cheekily, she climbed to her feet and ran out of Robin’s reach. Even when Robin climbed up after her, Alice forced her love to physically chase her around the room. She’d been doing this ever since they got back from the local party the Munchkins had been holding in the main square. She also may have had more than her fair share of champagne before the night was done and the effects were really beginning to show now they were alone.

   “Alice!” Robin laughed, grabbing her arm and pulling her into an embrace. “I caught you. I win.”

   “Hehe, noooooo,” Alice sang, her breath smelling strongly of the chocolate strawberries they had shared for desert. “Can’t catch me. I’m mad.”

   Giggling, Robin kissed her softly. “I still caught you, Mad Alice.”

   “Mad Alice and Crazy Tilly!” Alice squealed. “I have lots of names. But you wanna know my favourite?” She asked, reaching up and wrapping her arms around Robin’s neck.

   “What’s your favourite?” Robin asked, leading Alice back to the bed.

   “Mrs Alice Mills Jones.” Alice said proudly then frowned. “Or Mrs Tilly West Rogers…” Her eyes widened with excitement. “Or Mrs Alice Tilly Mills West Jones Rogers!”

   Laughing, Robin pulling her down onto the bed with a light thump as the bounced on the thick mattress. “That’s a bit of a mouthful.”

   “Okay, okay,” Alice nodded, relaxing completely in Robin’s arms and cuddling against her. “You can just call me wife.”

   “My wife,” Robin whispered, kissing her lips. “My love.” She moved to kiss her neck. “My everything.”

   “Forever?” Alice asked, suddenly looking very nervous like she was afraid of the answer.

   “Forever.” Robin whispered firmly, lifting her love’s hand and kissing the silver and gold patterned ring now sat on Alice’s finger.

   The next evening when they had finally exhausted themselves and woken up again, Robin grinned with only a slight heaviness to her head as she rolled to face Alice. Her wife… She was never going to get tired of saying that. Her wife had her face partially buried in the pillow while her hand reached out and rest over Robin’s chest like she was feeling her heart beat in her sleep.

   “Wakey, wakey, Mrs Alice Tilly Jones West, Rogers Mills.” Robin sang softly.

   “It’s Mrs Alice Tilly Mills West Jones Rogers.” Alice mumbled, lifting her head and blinking at her with a soft smile. Apart from the dark marks under her eyes and the slight squint she held even after she had adjusted to the evening light, there was almost no sign of any drunkness left on her.

   “Well whatever it is, we should get up.” Robin grinned, leaning over to kiss the side of her mouth. “We still have a whole week or our honeymoon left before we have to go home to our normal lives again.”

   Alice rolled onto her back, watching Robin stand before shaking her head carefully. “No. Not before we have to. Before we  _get_  to.” She and Robin shared another smile as Robin hurried into the en suit bathroom to clear her foggy mind and get ready for the day. After she was gone, Alice looked up to the ceiling over the bed and said quietly to herself; “I can’t wait to start my normal life with you.”


	48. The Red Sweatshirt Retold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Now that we know Rose and Tiera are sharing clothes... Please tell me you’re going to write a short about Robin chivalrously giving her hoodie to Alice when Alice gets cold. pleASE please PLEASE please please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So when I get multiple asks for the same general thing - unless they're for something specific - I'm gonna try and answer them in different ways. For example, the red sweatshirt. This is another way Robin could have been a babe and let Alice have her top.

   A morning walk through the United Realm with the sun shining overhead and a breeze that left them with only a slight chill was just what the doctor ordered. Not Doctor Whale, but rather Dr. Hopper.

   Alice has having trouble settling in this new life she had been given. She had gone from living a life of solitude, to having one or two select people around, to being cursed to the exact same thing but for different reasons. And now, here she was, thrown into a world where everyone knew everyone by name. A world where all the employees at Granny’s knew her order before she had even opened her mouth. A world where people stopped by her home just for a drink and a chat or otherwise invited her to their homes without a second thought. And a world where she could be walking down the street to the Rollin Bayou and have every single person on the way there call a greeting to her as she went.

   It may sound mundane, but for someone who had spent such a long time in forced solitude, it could be overwhelming to have so many new faces and friends thrust upon her so suddenly. At first Robin hadn’t understood why Alice wasn’t sleeping and why she always seemed to shrink down against Robin whenever they went out for friendly gatherings. She knew something was wrong but Alice wasn’t even sure what it was, making it hard for her to open up to her love about it.

   In fact it had been Archie who helped them. After things had begun to settle, he had approached Alice and Robin during one of the gatherings and offered to have a chat. Having heard Alice’s story, he was worried about her mental state and offered his assistance. While Alice had been unsure, Robin had encouraged the idea, thus they had begun visiting the good doctor once a week, always together, talking through their problems. And it was with him that they realised Alice needed a little more gentle introduction to the land formally known as Storybrooke (as well as some other issues but they could be handled later).

   Among those gentle introductions was things like just taking a walk, getting Alice used to the area and used to having so many people around who knew all about her. It was a simple thing but he assured them it could make a great difference in the long run.

   “When you’ve had enough, just let me know and we can head back-” Robin began, patting Alice’s hand where their arms were tightly linked.

   “ATTACK!”

   Three young boys appeared in front of the girls, jumping out from a neighbours hedge and squirting the two women from head to toe with cold water. Robin instinctively tried to pull Alice to safety but not before she was hit from head to toe with the short sprays, squealing in sharp surprise.

   “Gotcha!” One of the boys laughed.

   “Jackson Hatter!” Robin shrieked furiously, recognising the middle boy instantly. Always the little trouble maker. “You little shit! I’m gonna make you eat that gun!”

   The laughter died from Jackson’s face and his friends shared worried looks before turning away and breaking into a run. Jackson turned to follow, stumbling slightly as he did and giving Robin all the time she needed to catch up to him.

   However before she could make true on her promise, she felt Alice grab onto her arm and pull her back to a stop. “Don’t worry! Leave it, Robin. It’s okay.” She insisted.

   “No it’s not!” Robin rounded on Alice, looking outraged. “You’re shivering!”

   “It is cold water,” Alice grinned and gave another shiver as a drop of water got down the back of her shirt. “It’s okay, really. I’m fine. Funny enough, jump scares aren’t that scary to me.”

   “Are you sure you’re okay?” Robin pressed.

   “I promise I am.” Alice nodded.

   Robin sighed, glancing and glaring where Jackson had vanished. “This was meant to be an easy walk to show you how calm things are here.”

   “I never had any belief that this place was calm,” Alice giggled. “Actually, it’s the wild parts that actually help.”

   “Really?” Robin blinked.

   “Yeah,” Alice grinned. “Feels more like home.”

   Sharing a brief smile, Robin noted that Alice was still shivering from the cold water. Robin had mostly managed to remain dry by nothing short of luck and poor aiming on Jackson’s part. Glancing down at herself, annoyed that she hadn’t been quicker to stand in between Alice and Jackson and take the watery attack for herself, Robin remembered she still had her favourite red jumper tied around her waist. It was a breezy day, but Robin always seemed to warm faster than others and had taken it off early into their walk.

   “Here,” Robin said, untying her jacket. She quickly helped Alice pull off her damp plaid shirt, leaving her in a plain black vest until she had pulled the red jumper on over the top. “Better?”

   Alice ducked into the jumper, and tuck her hands under the sleeves with a content smile. She nodded and re-linked her arm with Robin’s, resting her head on her shoulder and continuing their walk down the United Realm’s not-so calm streets. It was so warm, with Robin’s sweet natural smell lingering on the thick soft fabric as well as the scent of her usual perfume that Alice could have been walking to the land of horrors and she’d still feel completely at ease.

   In fact it was so nice and so sweet, that Alice didn’t feel the need to remind Robin that she could have simply used her magic to dry them both off in a matter of seconds.


	49. First Time Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Jealous Alice!! (I know I didn’t help at all but can you do something with that)

   Alice was getting better at her magic, at controlling it and setting up spells that lasted long after she cast them. One of the spells she had set up, was one that encircled her home and let her know when she had a visitor approaching it. It was just as much to let her know when friends were coming as it was to warn her of dangerous trespassers. She had yet to deal with the latter, but there was always a chance and better to be safe than sorry. However today was a typical day, so when Alice’s spells alerted her of a visitor, she knew immediately who it was.

   Quickly, Alice threw off the old thick blanket she wrapped around herself when she wanted to be comfy around the house, dashing over to the mirror sitting in the corner of the room. She began double checking her appearance, brushing her hair back out of the way of her face. She had never been a vane person, but when Robin was concerned Alice found she really did want to look her very best.

   Only when she was sure she had pressed her hair back enough and straightened her shirt, did Alice rush to the door, opening it even before Robin had the chance to lift a hand to knock. “Hey!” Alice beamed, stepping outside and throwing her arms around her shoulders. She instantly felt Robin wrap her arms in turn and give a gentle squeeze and laugh before Alice opened her eyes and realising they were not alone. “Oh.” She said, letting go just as suddenly.

   Robin, still laughing a little from Alice’s enthusiasm, let her go and half turned away. “Alice, this is Rose Red. She’s a friend I met in the woods a couple of days ago. We ran into each other on my way here and I figured I’d bring her along.” Robin put her hand against Alice’s back. “Rose, this is Alice.”

   Rose Red was very pretty. This was the first thing Alice noticed. The next was her dark auburn hair and her bright green eyes. They weren’t the same as Robin’s which were a deep dark beautiful shade that told a story with the simplest of looks. No, Rose’s were too bright. Almost unnatural. And she was dressed in matching green clothes. Again, not like Robin’s clothes that helped her blend in with the wild to allow her a fair hunt, but rather a shade that seemed like they would glow in the dark once the sun went down.

   “Hi, Alice. It’s nice to meet you.” Rose beamed. “Robin has told me so much about you.”

   “… Hi.” Alice mumbled, waving and suddenly feeling very shy which was odd. She wasn’t normally a shy person, but these visits were always her and Robin’s time together and this sudden new member joining in had her quite thrown.

   “Hope you don’t mind.” Robin said, catching sight of the hesitance behind Alice’s smile and her own expression dropping. She hadn’t meant to make Alice uncomfortable. In fact she thought Alice would like to make some more friends than just her and occasionally Henry. “I promised Rose I’d teach her some archery and I thought you might like to join in a bit.”

   “Yeah, of course.” Alice said quickly, smiling at her brightly. “It’ll be fun!”

   Just a few minutes later, Robin had given Alice her bow and set up a series of targets against some of the distant trees. While she did this, Alice found herself glancing over at Rose and watching her closely.

   Her bow wasn’t very nice. It looked badly home made and brittle looking with arrows that weren’t much better. But it was the way Rose was watching Robin that really stuck out to Alice. There was something off about the way her eyes seemed to follow the archer as she walked back and forth. It was a way that left Alice extremely unsettled. Her stomach began knotting but she wasn’t sure why.

   “Okay, you guys ready?” Robin grinned, turning back to face them.

   “So what do I do?” Rose said quickly before Alice could reply.

   “Let me show you.” Robin said, walking over to her. She moved to stand behind the slightly taller girl and placing a hand on her side and nudging her feet apart, guiding her body to proper position. Alice found herself paying no attention to her own target and instead watching fully as Robin’s hand rest over Rose’s ribs. “Like that.”

   “And then what?” Rose asked with a high pitched giggle that lasted far too long. It wasn’t that funny.

   “Here.” Robin said, moving to stand directly behind her and place her hands over Rose’s. She didn’t stand nearly as close to Rose as she had when showing Alice how to do it, and she didn’t linger, yet Alice still felt her face burn at the sight of her half wrapping her arms around her. “Pull back… Aim… Breath and release.”

   Rose did as she was instructed, and the arrow soared through the air as soon as she let go. It struck the target dead centre and quivered for just a moment before falling still. Alice blinked as Rose squealed loudly and did a happy jump on the spot. “I did it!” She laughed.

   “Damn, that’s pretty good for a first try,” Robin noted. However she looked like she was fighting the urge to frown and her smile seemed somewhat forced.

   “It’s cause you’re a good teacher,” Rose grinned, winking at her.

   Laughing it off, Robin turned to face Alice. “You gonna give it a go?” She asked.

   Alice quickly put on a smile and nodded. She turned back to her target at the same time as Rose moved to collect her arrow. Alice lifted her bow and took aim as Robin had always instructed her to, breathing slowly as she did. But it was hard to concentrate when part of her was still watching Rose from the corner of her eye. She was having a lot of trouble pulling the arrow free from the tree, even though it couldn’t have been that deeply stuck. Alice knew what was going to come next even before Rose started to turn and ask Robin for help.

   Trying to concentrate on her own shot, Alice forced herself to breath again, even while continuing to watch Rose’s shape. In the end, she gave up trying to focus and just released the arrow, not even caring where it landed at this point…

   “AH!” Rose shrieked as Alice’s arrow embedded itself in the tree beside her, far from where it should have landed.

   “Sorry!” Alice called instantly, caught between blushing and pushing down the urge to smirk. “I’m… I’m just really shaky.”

   “Are you okay?” Robin asked. But before Rose could answer her, Robin rushed to Alice’s side, taking her hand between her own and ignoring where Rose was left staring after her, wide eyed and hurt.

   “Yeah I just… Maybe I shouldn’t practice today,” Alice said quietly. “I’m sorry.”

   “Hey, don’t apologise. It was an accident.” Robin shrugged, sliding an arm behind Alice’s back and giving her a gentle half hug.

   “Um hello! She nearly took my head off!” Rose snapped.

   Robin frowned, glancing up at her. “It was an accident, Rose. And it wasn’t even anywhere near you. Chill out a bit.”

   Rose hesitated, looking between the two for a moment before shaking her head and sighing. “Yeah. Right. Sorry, it just kind of freaked me a bit.” She paused and smiled at Alice. “No hard feelings?”

   Alice beamed, sliding her own arm around Robin’s waist. “None.” She said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things:  
> So originally Rose was gonna be a total bitch, but I kind of did that already with the last jealous oneshot involving Robin. So I decided to change it where she was just generally freaked out by Alice's arrow, and that yeah, she does have a bit of a crush on Robin but at the end of this short she sees there's something between Robin and Alice and she happily steps back.
> 
> And also, Alice didn't mean to actually scare her like that. It was just because she wasn't paying attention and so on.
> 
> And finally, Rose Red is a fairy tale character who is well known as being Snow White's sister - (fun fact: Ruby/Red was actually made Snow's best friend in a bit of an homage to Rose Red) - so, yeah, that's a bit of a random Easter Egg for ya!


	50. My Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Hey can you write the first time Robin introduce Alice as her girlfriend in public? I want to read what Alice thought when she heard. And thanks for all your work

   “WELCOME BACK!”

   Everyone came to a sharp stop in the doorway as a crowd of people threw up confetti into the air and colour bits of string over them, an echoing cry following their cheer as everyone began laughing all at once at their startled expressions. Then the people in the doorway relaxed and began to join them, laughter filling the small space as everyone rushed inside towards the greeting people until it was almost deafening.

   “What is all this?” Henry laughed, moving towards his mother who immediately rushed forward to wrap her arms around him and squeezing tightly.

   “What do you think?! A welcome back party!” Emma beamed. “We missed you all so much!”

   “Zelena, who is this?” Archie asked, beaming as Zelena led a startled looking man towards a seat in the corner.

   “Dr Hopper, this is Chad.” Zelena beamed, then leaned forward slightly. “You may need to set up an appointment for him. He’s still… Working through everything.”

   Across the room, Regina rushed forward and embraced Snow tightly, laughing as David stepped around to shake hands with a familiar face.

   “Wish Hook?” David asked, raising an eyebrow.

   “You can just call me Rogers,” He smiled in return.

   All around the room, old and new friends were reunited, greeting one another with hugs, handshakes, smiles and endless laughter. A few people had even begun crying as they clung to their friends and family, so tightly it seemed like they wouldn’t let them go again.

   Meanwhile, hovering by the door, Alice watched everyone in silence. She stepped to the side, out of the way and let her eyes drift over the many new faces in front of her. There were so many people, more than Alice had ever been in such a small room with before, and while she was doing better now thanks to her Tilly memories, it still left her feeling quite uneasy.

   After a moment her eyes found Robin. Like everyone, she had dashed into the diner in order to greet her old friends. These girls were those she must have gone to school with. They were around the same ages and they squealed and hugged each other tightly in a group. Alice twisted her hands together in front of her, wishing she could pull Robin away to stand with her but that wouldn’t be fair. She should let everyone have this time together. Even her father was embracing a blonde woman and a man who looked just like him. Alice vaguely remembered the story Henry and Robin had told her about the Wish World and guessed that man must be her fathers alternative self. Well… That was going to get confusing quickly.

   With a sad smile, Alice turned away back to the door. She’d head outside for some fresh air and let everyone have their moment together in peace. Everyone here had someone they wanted to see again, except Alice. It was their moment. Not hers.

   Before she could leave, however, she felt Robin suddenly grab onto her hand and pull her back. “Hey, where you going?” She asked.

   “Oh, I was just going to get some fresh air,” Alice shrugged. “It’s a bit hot in here.”

   “True, but can you hang around for a bit longer? I really want to introduce you some old friends.” Robin said excitedly, squeezing her hand and grinning widely. It was impossible to say no to her like this.

   “Um, sure,” Alice said, her stomach knotting nervously.

   Robin turned and led Alice back across towards where her friends were still huddled and excitedly pulled her close. “Leah, Alex, this is Alice.” Robin looked at her and beamed proudly. “My girlfriend.”

   Alice’s breath hitched and she turned to stare at her. That was the first time Robin had ever said that out loud. Most of their interactions in the Enchanted Forest had been in private so there was no need and then they had only started dating when they were cursed as Tilly and Margot in the Heights. It was dumb but, hearing Robin say it out loud, even after all this time of being together, it was like… It was like it was truly, finally real.

   Robin loved her.

   And she loved Robin.

   “Alice?”

   Alice realised one of the girls, Alex - a pretty blonde haired girl a couple years older than them - was talking to her. “Sorry.” She blushed. “What?”

   Alex grinned at her. “I just said it’s nice to meet you.”

   “You too,” Alice mumbled, smiling shyly at the two girls in front of her. They were smiling but was their a disapproval hidden under their expression?

   “So how did you two meet?” Alex asked.

   They were looking at her and Alice realised they wanted her to be the one to tell the story. She glanced at Robin who was still gazing at her lovingly and Alice realised she wasn’t sure how to explain. “Uh, well, um, Robin pointed an arrow at me and then trapped me in a cage.” Alice babbled.

   There was a pause and Alice flushed in embarrassment. Only for the girls to all break out into laughter. “Yeah,” Leah nodded. “That sounds about right for someone from Storybrooke.”

   “Jesus, Robin,” Alex said, nudging her. “Couldn’t at least buy your girl dinner first?”

   Again, Alice felt a flutter at someone referring to her as Robin’s girl so casually. Like it was just that simple. And she loved it. She smiled and felt some courage come back to her, reaching around to boldly wrap an arm around Robin’s waist and cuddle up against her.

   “Do you still want to go and get some fresh air?” Robin asked quietly.

   “No. I’m okay now.” Alice whispered happily.

   “Okay,” Robin nodded, kissing her temple softly. Then glanced up, “Oh! Hey! Granny!” She waved a hand and pulled Alice along towards the counter. “I’d like you to meet someone! This is my girlfriend, Alice.”


	51. Family Dinners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can you write some hanry,Ella,Lucy with CA. Like cousins having a dinner along their family.

   When the door opened, it was to Lucy standing there to greet them. She was dressed in a beautiful light pink blouse and a light blue knee length skirt with soft blue slip on shoes. Her hair had been brushed back straight behind her and there was a single skinny plait down the left side of her face. Her smiling face stretched even further when she saw them waiting outside and she rushed forward, throwing her arms around Robin and Alice both.

   “Welcome!” Lucy beamed as she let them go, turning and waving them inside. “Come on in!”

   “Wow, what’s with the royal treatment?” Robin laughed, stepping passed the younger girl and looking back as she shut the door behind them.

   “Well I am technically a princess so it’s only right that I should act like one,” Lucy said proudly, waving a hand down at herself. “What do you think?”

   Robin grinned at her. “More like a Queen!”

   “Hey,” Henry appeared just as Lucy began giggling at them. He was also dressed quite smart in tight blue jeans and a plain blue shirt with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. “You guys gonna linger in the hallway or actually come in? Dinner’s almost ready.”

   “Good, cause I’m starved!” Alice said loudly, marching ahead, pausing only long enough to reach back for Robin’s hand and drag her along behind her.

   Alice had been a little nervous before leaving, fearing that she and Robin may have overdressed for the occasion. She had gone over and out with a red and black silk flower dress, and dark red lipstick to match with thick black and brown wedges. She had even tried putting her thick golden locks into a bun on the top of her head, but that had already fallen free into a messy pony tail instead that dropped neatly behind her. But now, all nervous thoughts had vanished, smothered down by the excitement of simply being here.

   It had been two full months since they had all returned to their own home in their own timeline and it was clear everyone was still running a little high from the happiness of it all. They were all feeling giddy about having all the realms united, finally bringing everyone together so no one would be separated ever again.

   And that hit Alice is little more personally than the others.

   Inside the dining room, table settings had all been set up, and Ella was working fast to set down the last few utensils just as they appeared. When she looked up, Alice was surprised that - apart from a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead - she looked was beautiful and stunning as ever. She was dressed in a long skinny blue dress that shimmered slightly when she walked and her hair had been left down in beautiful brown waves that framed her beaming face perfectly.

   “Alice, Robin, hey!” Ella laughed, rushing around to hug them much like her daughter had. “I’m so glad you two could make it.”

   “Wouldn’t miss it,” Alice said cheerfully, dropping immediately into a seat on the end of the table.

   “So what brought on the impromptu invitation?” Robin asked, automatically reaching down to help Alice out of her green jacket before taking off her own as well. Underneath she was wearing a dress similar to Alice’s but in blue and white instead, and the flower patterns were more odd shaped splashes, like someone throwing paint.

   As Henry took both Alice and Robin’s jackets from her, he shrugged. “We just figured why not. Everyone’s been so busy settling down and getting everything ready for all the new arrivals. We haven’t really had much of a chance to just do something as simple as have dinner with family.”

   “Tell me about it,” Robin snorted, taking her own seat and brushing her hair back into place over her right shoulder. “Alice and I have been living off nothing but Granny’s take away for the last few weeks.”

   “Well, tonight you get a full home cooked meal!” Ella stated proudly. “Henry, can you get everyone their drinks?”

   “Sure,” He turned to the girls. “What’s your poison?”

   Alice’s eyes widened in surprise while Robin snorted loudly, trying to smother her laugh. Even Lucy shook her head, lowering her face into her hands.

   Henry blinked, looking around where his wife had turned to give him a long deadpan look. “What? Too soon?”

   “In this place, when is that phrase ever  _not_  going to be too soon?” Robin laughed, reaching up and bumping her fist against Henry’s while Alice and Lucy shared a look beneath them and shook their heads.

   Soon, everyone was settled into their seats, food served and drinks in hand. Alice felt her mouth watering at the smell of the hot roast Ella had prepared and had to physically restrain herself to keep from shovelling it all straight down her throat. Instead she looked up at the others and felt her hunger fade. Instead it was replaced with a warm feeling as she looked at each of their faces, one by one, smiling softly at them. At her family.

   As if reading her mind, Henry lifted his glass into the air. “So, to family?”

   “To being together.” Ella agreed, lifting her own glass.

   “To being home,” Robin chipped in.

   “To beating Gothel!” Lucy cried excitedly.

   “Lucy,” Ella scolded, glancing nervously at Alice. But Alice just grinned.

   She lifted her own glass into the air with everyone else. “To family, being together, safe at home…” She looked at Lucy and winked. “Without crazy coven leaders to spoil it.”

   “Cheers!”


	52. Extra For "The Things I Do For Love"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing scene from my last oneshot where Alice, Robin and Rae all have a bit of a cuddle during a nap. This was done for my friend iescapedmayday on Tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speaking of which. I dunno if anyone is interested for this or my other stories, but if you want to find out why updates are slow or just ask general questions (either about the stories or the show or whatever else) I have a Tumblr account: "enixamyram" where I get all my short requests and I also have a CuriousCat "CuriousArcher".

   While Alice watched TV and Rae played quietly with her toys in her playpen, Robin slipped upstairs for long bath. She needed to soak in warm water for her aching limbs and was relieved to feel some of the tension ease out of her joints as she did. Unfortunately she knew she couldn’t stay under the water forever and eventually Robin dragged herself out, dressing in a warm yellow robe and heading back downstairs where cartoons were now being played instead of Alice’s usual documentaries.

   Inside the living room where she had left them, Robin came to a stop in the doorway, smiling. Alice had moved onto the sofa and settled Rae comfortably in what little lap she had remaining, watching the cartoons as a strange set of wide eyed animals began counting all five pieces of fruit lying in front of them. Rae was completely stuck to the screen, her mouth hanging open as her eyes followed the animated duck while he jumped from one fruit to the other during the count. She found it positively fascinating.

   “Think that means she’ll be a genius when she’s older?” Robin asked, wandering over and sitting down closely by her side, shifting Rae so she was sat safely between the two of them.

   “Either that, or she just wants a pet.” Alice laughed, moving to lean over and rest her head on Robin’s shoulder. “What do you think? A duck? Or maybe a fox, like out of Robin Hood.” She teased.

   “Or what about a cat named Dinah?” Robin grinned.

   “Unless it is a magic cat that talks and moves like the one from the cartoon then not interested.” Alice said firmly.

   Laughing, the two girls turned to share a soft kiss before looking down to their daughter, Robin eventually resting her head a top of Alice’s. All while her mothers talked, Rae remained transfixed with the screen for almost the entire episode. Finally, as they moved on to colours, she finally slumped back against them, still watching but no longer with an open mouth. In fact, even her eyes began to take longer blinks every few seconds…

   Not long later, Rae had completely drifted off to sleep. She snoozed soundly against her mothers sides in a position that didn’t look all that comfortable but, for whatever reason, seemed to work for her. She ended up with her head dropped to one side and one leg stretching across Alice’s lap. She kicked her other foot slightly against Robin, but continued her napping undisturbed when Robin caught sight of her.

   Grinning, she turned to nod Alice’s attention to the baby girl, only to find Alice had also drifted off to sleep as well, still leaning against her.

   Like mother, like daughter.

   Smiling softly at them both now, Robin gave a mental shrug - so as not to accidentally jolt her wife - and returned her head back against Alice’s. She reached an arm lightly around Rae protectively, shutting her eyes and was soon joining them. Before long, the three of them were all fast asleep. And they wouldn’t be woken until the newest member of their family decided to start kicking again.


End file.
